El nacimiento de las joyas multiversales
by knightday
Summary: Crossover de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, One Piece, Inuyasha, Sakura Card Captors y Sonic. Que sucedera cunado todos deban unirse para hacer frente a una nueva amenza y a las ya conocidas, ¿Lo lograran?
1. Prologo

Hola a todos, este es el prologo de un fic, que tenia en mente ya hace un tiempo..., me inspire leyendo el fic de gabe logan, mundos en colision secion : (Fary tail, Naruto y One piece), me pregunte que pasaria si entraran en contacto, los mundos de Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog...

Agradecimientos: Gabe Logan y Tsubaki2345

Este fic será clasificación teen, no abra gore execisivo…, pero abra escenas no muy bonitas...

Este fic para entenderse mejor, les recomiendo que lleven hasta aqui de estas series... (No pienso decirles si incluye spoilers o no, ya que si no los digo, no les arruinare nada de las series que lleven)

Dragon ball z (ver final)

Naruto (manga 558)

One piece (manga 641)

Inuyasha (ver final)

Sakura card captors (ver final)

Sonic the hedgehog (sonic generations, posible por videos en la web)

P.d : aquí antes estaba mi borrador, de una historia original, se que aquí (fan fiction net) solo se exhiben fan fic, pero me dio flojera y lo pospuse, pero ya lo quite y puse este fic cross over en su lugar...

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog, presentados en este fic, no me pertenecen, solo los uso en este fan fic..., pertenecen a sus recpectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Que pasaría si 6 mundos diferentes se cruzaran entre si..., que pasaría si una persona ajena a los 6 mundos, robara los artefactos más poderosos de cada mundo... Y por su ambición de poder condenara a estos seis mundos..., los héroes de cada mundo trabajarían juntos en una carrera contra reloj o lucharan entre si... Y los villanos como aprovecharían esto..., los humanos tenemos poder que se nos fue dado, para hacer cosas con buenas intenciones o para hacer las más abominables atrocidades... Lo único que define lo que haremos es la intención de nuestro corazón...

Prologo

Mundo dragón ball universo alternativo

Goku el héroe de este mundo, no le interesan los títulos o dicho reconocimiento, lo único que quiere es que la tierra este segura, han pasado ya 2 anos desde que Goku y Uub se fueron a entrenar a su pueblo, sin embargo Goku una vez a la semana hace visitas constantes a su familia, Uub lo acompaña en algunas ocasiones…, sin embargo una relativa paz reina en este mundo, nadie a aparecido a luchar contra los guerreros z, sin embargo todo esta próximo a cambiar...

Mundo de Sonic universo alterno

Sonic the Hedheog, o como le dicen sus amigos Sonic, es en este mundo la criatura mas rápida con vida, siendo capas de superar la velocidad del sonido, muy pocos en este mundo pueden igualar o inclusive superar su velocidad..., a pesar de que este mundo parece una contradicción total al tener ciudades tan avanzadas y antiguas a la vez y tener una bella fauna y flora..., Sonic constante mente lucha contra el Dr. Eggman un genio increíble, pero con deseos de conquista global, su genio a llegado a crear naves y flotas aéreas, llegar al espacio, buscar la ayuda bestias ancestrales y dioses y inclusive a llegado a trabajar con sus nietos en el futuro o otros yo de otras dimensiones, el sabia que necesitaba ayuda nueva no necesitaba ayuda de un futuro distante o de un universo alterno al de el, necesitaba ayuda de un universo totalmente ajeno al suyo y era una tarea relativa mente fácil con las 7 esmeraldas caos..., contactar esa ayuda…

Sonic después de frustra los planes del Dr. Eggman, en la ultima vez, gracias a la ayuda de su yo pasado…, ahora con sus amigos, se dirigen a detener el Nuevo portal de Dr. Eggman, lo acompañan Tails, Knucles, Shadow, Silver, Blaze y Amy, el cual fue ubicado en la isla ángel, la única isla flotante de este mundo...

Mundo ninja universo alterno

Naruto un ninja que hoy en día es considerado el héroe de konoha y admirado por su aldea, por su deseo de protegerla y que lo reconozcan, pero no siempre fue así Naruto era odiado y despreciado. Por haber sido el contenedor de un animal gigante llamado kyubi, el 4 hokage encerró a dicho animal en el…, cuando nació, pero el lo hizo con el deseo de ser visto como héroe..., hoy Naruto es diferente desea encontrar la paz y volverse un kage, pero ahora comienza a entender, que uno no se vuelve kage para ser reconocido, por que los demás te aceptan te vuelves hokage y no ala inversa…

En este momento

La alianza shinobi, lucha contra el ejercito de Madara, todo están a la espera de que el héroe de konoha llegue ayudar a localizar a los Zetsus blancos que son capases de camuflagearse...

Naruto o un clon al parecer, se pone delante de una joven de pelo azulado, argumentando que todo va estar bien, mientras sus clones llegan a los respectivos campos de batalla ayudando con la lucha...

Mientras en otro mundo, universo alterno One piece

Los famosos Mugiwaras, que crean controversia en este mundo..., para algunos no son mas que piratas, rufianes mal paridos, que se han empezado a convertir en una amenaza contra el gobierno mundial..., sin embargo muchos que los a conocido ven algo mas, ven una familia que se apoya sin importar que, namakas, como se llaman entre si..., dispuestos a morir entre si, si es necesario..., por protegerse además de ser vistos por algunos como héroes, por ayudar y salvar a los oprimidos de los corruptos shikubai, o del gobierno mundial o los mismos piratas que usan el nombre de la libertad para dañar a sus semejantes...

Luffy un joven, que busca el One piece, para ser rey de los piratas, a encontrado en varios lugares de este mundo a las personas que llama sus namakas, que son muy preciados para el, el daría la vida por cualquiera de ellos..., el gracias a la fruta que comió gomu gomu, es de hecho un hombre de goma y su entrenamiento en el haki, le será muy útil, para lo que se avecinaba…

En este momento los Mugiwaras están batallando en la isla Gyojin, en una carrera contra reloj, por salvar la isla del barco Noah que esta a metros de estrellarse con la isla submarina…, Luffy, el capitán Mugiwaras esta a punto de recibir una noticia que podría cambiar el rumbo de la lucha por salvar la isla Gyojin, ya que el príncipe de la isla le dice por un den den mushi…, que conoce la verdadera identidad de hody jones, el tritón que por motivos desconocidos traiciono a sus propios hermanos de raza y odia a los humanos...

Mundo de Inuyasha, universo alterno

Inuyasha una persona mitad monstruo y mitad humano, no seria una gran amenaza en este mundo si no fuera por su colmillo de acero, el cual lo a sacado de innumerables situaciones adelante...

Pero eso es historia pasada, hoy Inuyasha es una persona casada con una viajera del tiempo espacio, su esposa Kagome, después de un año de casados y de vivir en el Japón feudal, el mundo esta en relativa calma, con el deseo de Kagome el artefacto mas poderoso de esta dimensión, desapareció al menos de este mundo, pero las ambiciones de los malvados nunca cesan...

Mundo de Sakura card captors, universo alterno

Sakura una joven de 17 años, que para muchos seria normal, es mas de lo que aparenta, realmente esta niña es una hechicera o bruja, su ultima aventura conocida fue sellar la ultima carta del misterioso mago Clow…, pero con sellar y ser la nueva dueña de las cartas no era el fin de su viaje…, era el comienzo de su aventura, Sakura después de 4 meses de ese suceso, se percato que había nuevos ataques a la ciudad, en estos ataques pensaba ella y su novio y amigos que era solo una coincidencia, después sospecharon que podían ser enviados de alguien, un día durante un ataque, Sakura y su Novio lucharon contra un monstruo gigante, Sakura pudo defenderse y Igualarse al monstruo…, sin embargo Syoran le costo mucho mantenerse en la batalla..., de no ser por la intervención de un amigo de su amigo Eriol, la batalla hubiera tenido otro desenlace…., Eriol volvía de Inglaterra para hablar con ellos...

Durante la platica se revelo que Clow, no era el único mago de su dimensión con grandes poderes…, había existido un clan de magos malvados, que deseaban el poder de Clow, así usarlo para sus fines…, dado que el era consiente de su mortalidad, Clow creo las cartas para poder balancear el poder de el clan de magos, hasta que llegara su descendiente que se encargara de detenerlo y lo mas probable es que fuera Sakura la elegida…, aunque eso no se podía saber con certeza…, sin embargo era responsabilidad de Sakura hacer frente a la nueva amenaza ya que era la nueva heredera de las cartas y usadas de una manera incorrecta podían traer el fin. Al mundo...

Kero y Yue tuvieron que ayudar a Sakura entrenar al rededor de un año, tiempo que se quedaría Eriol para enfrentarse a los monstruos…, respecto a Syoran, fue enviado a Inglaterra para poder entrenar y mejorar sus habilidades mágico y espadachines…

Los frutos del entrenamiento fueron satisfactorios Sakura aprendió que podía combinar de 2 a 3 cartas como limite, para mejorar sus ataques, y con cada batalla que pasaba mejoraba enormemente…, Eriol se quedo en Japón todo ese tiempo... Ayudando a Sakura, a pesar de haber cumplido los 15 años, ( 1 año con 8 meses después de su entrenamiento) en todo ese tiempo no había visto a Syaoran desde que se fue a Inglaterra... Cuando pasaron 8 meses en una batalla contra 5 magos, Syoran regreso justo en el momento que mas se le necesitaba, salvando a un Eriol debilitado de enfrentarse a 2 magos al mismo tiempo...

Kero y Yue se hacían más fuertes, mientras Sakura se hiciera más fuerte, después de esos sucesos, los jóvenes siguieron luchando contra el clan de magos sombríos…

han pasado alrededor de 9 meses y todos se hicieron mas fuertes, sin embargo uno de los generales de dicho clan se arto de la interferencia de los magos, el mago Beon (angustia) y sus discípulos se lanzaron al ataque contra los magos, cada cierto tiempo aparece un discípulo que lucha con Sakura, Syoran, Eriol, Kero o Yue, o los guardianes de Eriol…

Sin embargo Beon, no contaba con que 2 de sus discípulos, dejaran su grup, ya que odiaba la habilidad de Sakura de hacerse amiga de todo el mundo...

Beon a esperado una semana paciente, esperando, como iniciar un ataque contra Sakura... Una semana de relativa paz...


	2. Chapter 1

En 2 horas aproximada mente, será año nuevo…., felicidades, por eso traigo el primer capitulo de este fic, para el 0.00000000000000001 %, de mis lectores…., muchas gracias y que este año tengan paz, amor y bondad para ustedes y para que den…, en fin eso es todo….

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog, presentados en este fic, no me pertenecen, solo los uso en este fan fic..., pertenecen a sus recpectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1 Condiciones diferentes un destino en común...<p>

Sonic, o como el mismo decía, Sonic es mi nombre y la velocidad mi juego..., estaba en "Angel Islan", junto con su amigo Miles Prower ( mejor conocido como "Tails") que lo acompañaba en su avion tornado ( alcanzando a Sonic por un periodo de tiempo limitado)..., mientras corría y volaba el zorro de 2 colas en su avión...

Tails : sonic...

Sonic : tails, donde esta knucles?, pensé que era importante, por lo que nos llamo...

Tails : no se, pero ya me comunique con, shadow, silver, blaze y amy, vienen así aquí...

Sonic : ok tails, veamos que trama Eggman esta vez...

Mientras en mundo de Dragón Ball universo alternativo...

Goku, como cada semana desde hace 2 años que partió a entrenar con Uub, va su casa a ver a su esposa y hijo Goten... en algunas ocasiones, todos van a Montaña Paoz, para saludar y convivir por los viejos tiempos..., pero en esta ocasión Goku estaba afuera de su casa observando el cielo... Hasta que...

Milk (hablando fuerte) : Goku, estas listo?, debemos ver a Gohan y Videl..., además que cierta Nina de 7 anos quiere ver a su abuelo...

Goku volteaba y asentía mientras entraba a la casa...

Mientras en el mundo de Inuyasha, universo alterno...

Inuyasha lleva un año, feliz mente casado con su esposa, a veces iban a ver a Miroku y Sango y sus hijos, pero el vivía fuera del pueblo con su esposa, en una cabaña, típica del Japón feudal de esa época y mundo... , no era muy grande pero tenía espacio suficiente para ellos y era muy acogedora... , Inuyasha salía a cazar por el alimento y Kagome la acompañaba a veces, hoy era una de esas veces, en la cual ya venían de regreso, venían felices, ya que traían comida suficiente, además tenían parte de lo necesario para vivir plenamente..., eran felices ya no tenían que conseguir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, esta había desaparecido por ese deseo... ¿Pero realmente se había desaparecido?

Mientras en el mundo ninja, universo alterno…

En el mundo ninja, era diferente la situación, no era un momento de paz…, la 4 guerra ninja había estallado..., los 2 bandos se batían por el destino de los jinkurichi, en caso de caer en las manos Madara Uchiha, todo estaría perdido…, cientos de clones de Naruto, llamado así mismo el hokage naranja de konoha, se movilizaban y llegan en el momento justo para salvar a sus amigos de ser exterminados por los silentes Zetsus blancos...

pero el mundo ninja, se preocuparía por algo mas que Madara Uchiha...

Mientras en el Mundo de one piece, universo alterno…

Este mundo pasaba en una nueva era, la cual seria mas sangrienta que la era de Gol D. Roger, Monkey D. Luffy o como era conocido por muchos, comoMugiwara no lufy, luchaba en una carrera contra reloj por salvar la isla submarina, conocida como la isla Gyojin, del cruel Hody Jones que deseaba la destrucción todo...

Sin embargo, los piratas y la marina se verían en vueltos en algo que nunca se imaginaron...

Mientras en el mundo de de card captors, universo alterno

Sakura caminaba por un parque con su típico uniforme de preparatoria, la situación era tensa de verdad, Beon, un general del clan de magos, era muy fuerte, pero ;Sakura le extrañaba que Beon no haya intervenido desde hace una semana, ella se, encontraría con Syaoran pronto...

La verdad Sakura no sabia que era observada y muy pronto tendría que poner sus palabras de todo ha estar bien, en una prueba muy fuerte..., pero no era la única, una figura oscura veía 6 portales a dichos universos... Y observa con sumo detalle, las fuerzas y debilidades de cada uno…, pero no por los veía por el interés en las personas de dichos mundos, para el solo eran un desperdicio…, su objetivo era los artefactos de gran poder que tenía cada uno de esos mundos...


	3. Chapter 2

A los pocos o muchos lectores, que leen mi fic, primero muchas gracia por la paciencia, esperaba poner un capitulo antes, pero creo que empecé el año un poco diferente…, pero ahora tratare de poner la mayor parte de mi atención a este fic y nada me distraerá…

O mola una mosca volando la dibujare y una hormiga…, en que estaba… así, agradecimientos a mis compañeros internautas de fanfiction…, "gabe logan, Tsubaki2345, monkey D. victoria", por el apoyo y a mi nuevo socio creativo ocnarf, por aportar ideas creativas para mejorar la calidad de este fic…, en fin espero que les guste…

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog, presentados en este fic, no me pertenecen, solo los uso en este fan fic..., pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías y autores como: Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)

p.d : los personajes de ocnarf son de ocnarf (pero por obios motivos, no revelare dado que seria un troll horrible, para la trama de este fic...)

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2 conociendo al enemigo...<p>

Sonic y Tails, llegaban a uno de los extremos, de la isla ángel, hasta que..., un robot plateado caía destrozado, enfrente de Sonic y Tails, Tails no iba ya en tornado, por no ser localizado por Dr. Eggman…, el robot tenía un agujero, en el pecho del cual salían chispas, también donde estaba la cabeza salían chispas..., estos solo se pararon y tomaron pose de lucha…

Knucles : hey Sonic... (Mientras caía un echinda, color rojo enfrente de ellos, con púas al estilo del rocks largas y unos nudillos con picos...)

Sonic : hola Knucles, cuanto tiempo sin verte...

Knucles : si..., los llame por al importante...

Sonic : ehh..., ¿Eggman te engaño de nuevo?

Knucles (veía a Sonic enojado) : hey no me a engañado de nuevo...

Knucles se dirigía a atacar a Sonic y este iba hacerlo mismo, hasta que Tails intervino..., poniéndose entre los 2 con sus manos hacia los lados..

Tails : hey chicos, debemos calmarnos, no sabemos que trama Eggman, ¿que paso knucles ?

Knucles : bien, como iba diciendo, Eggman apareció en la isla con las 7 esmeraldas caos y construye una especie de puerta grande...

Sonic : que...

Tails (ponía una cara muy alterada y nerviosa) : o no, tenemos que detener a Eggman…

Sonic : ¿Tails, que te pasa?, siempre paramos a Eggman...

Tails : si creo que Eggman, hace…, lo que creo que va ser…., va a construir, un portal dimensional…

Sonic : ¿que ya no hizo eso, cuando vimos a Eggman nega y la Blaze de otra dimensión?

Tails : si…, pero busca algo mas..., e leído una nueva teoría, que el espacio tiempo, es...

mientras Tails, daba una explicitación, acerca de las dimensiones y las decisiones y aparte acerca de cómo podría ser el universo y como puede a ver un numero indefinido de realidades…, Sonic y Knucles, solo volteaban a ver a Tails muy confundidos, después se miraban mutuamente con la misma confusión respecto a la teoría de Tails y lo veían de nuevo muy confundidos…, al acabar la explicación Sonic y Knucles tenían los ojos en blanco sin entender nada…

Tails : que es probable…, que existan otros universos…, aparte de este...

Sonic : no se, creo que el Dr., si se paso buscando nueva ayuda..., mira que llamar a tipos de otras realidades para detenernos, bien vámonos…

Mientras Sonic tomaba de los, brazos a Tails y Knucles y salía disparado…, ellos se sujetaban con mucha fuerza…, ya que Eggman, no tenía nada bueno esta vez en mente…, a Sonic en ningún momento o Knucles, les sonó descabellado la idea de Tails, de otros mundos…, al fin y al cabo ellos han visto cosas muy extrañas con el caos control..., Sonic le preocupaba que Eggman lastimara a alguien al fin y al cabo sabia que su genio puede ser muy peligroso, si se lo propone...

Mundo dragón ball universo alterno

El templo sagrado, era muy tranquilo, Picoro vivía allí y si podía ayudaba a Dende, mr. Popo, hacia todo lo posible por que Dende estuviera cómodo, desde los sucesos de buu, los guerreros z, acordaron que ya no querían recurrir alas esferas del dragón…, así que estas estaban en el templo..., Por cualquier emergencia que surgiera, pero la vida era tranquila..., pero así como el mar es cambiante de un momento a otro, pasaría lo mismo con estas 6 realidades, de un momento a otro...

Una figura negra con capa oscura, que tapaba su rostro, bajaba del cielo al templo sagrado con relativa calma, una vez que sus pies tocaron el piso de mármol, se pasaba por el patio del templo como si fuera el dueño..., hasta que..., una figura a distancia, aparecía en frente del de la capa negra…

Voz : bien, que hace usted aquí...

Capa : vera, voy a llevarme las esferas del dragón... Me serán muy útiles…

El tipo lo dijo con tal seguridad, que no le importaba quien en este mundo u otro lo viera, para el, no eran mas que hormigas y el era un gigante...

Picoro : váyase, si no quiere pagar las consecuencias…

El sujeto, solo seguía caminando como si nada, Picoro solo levanto su mano derecha y lanzo 4 esferas de energía, que golpearon al tipo en el pecho, pero la capa que lo cubría, recibió el impacto pero no se veía el mas mínimo daño..., y seguía caminando lento hacia Picoro...

Picoro, no se sorprendió, pero lo que hizo fue poner sus dedos en la frente y preparaba el masampopo, el hombre con capa solo caminaba hacia Picoro, sin inmutarse...

Picoro lanza el masampopo, y golpeo al encapuchado en su capa, pero solo caminaba normal, mientras recibía el rayo, Picoro se sorprendió y aumento el poder del rayo, pero el resultado era el mismo, el encapuchado solo seguía caminando, Picoro dejo de disparar y miro al tipo sorprendido, mientras el de la capa seguía caminando..., y estaba enfrente de Picoro y solo lo empujo con su mano izquierda, hacia un lado, sin fuerza, como quien habré una puerta...

Y solo dio unos paso mas hasta la entrada del templo y desapareció a simple vista, Picoro reacciono a los pocos segundos y salió corriendo al la casa del templo... Y entro al cuarto donde estaban las esferas del dragón..., Y lo único que se escucho fue el grito de picoro...

Picoro : Deneeeeeeeeee, mr. Popooooooooo

Mundo ninja, universo alterno...

En ese momento el misterioso ser de capa entraba a la guarida de alguien que usaba el nombre de Uchiha Madara..., bajaba por un hoyo en el que un gigante de chakra había hecho, para muchos la Montana cementerio, daría miedo pero para el, un viajero dimensional solo era una posible probabilidad ese escenario…, al adentrarse sin ser detectado en la Montaña…, llego a un cuarto…, con la puerta cerrada, al abril en frente de el estaba una estatua con los ojos cerrados al menos 7. De los 9 ojos, dicha estatua solo podría ser usada por un usuario del rinengan.., pero a este ser no le importaba y no limitaría su poder sobre ella..., dado que las personas de este mundo estaban ocupados en una guerra, y no fue detectado..., hizo una explosión no muy poderosa…, pero el ruido fue suficiente, para que varios Zetsu blancos se percataran…, el horror los lleno al llegar al cuarto…, el gedo mazo había desaparecido...

mundo alterno, one piece

Los muguiguras luchan contra el ejercito de hody jones, luffy el capitán del thousan sunny, era subido por unas cadenas al barco noa..., pero en otro punto de este mundo, en un lugar de apariencia árabe..., conocido como arabasta...

El ser encapuchado bagaba por las ruinas del palacio de alabasta, viendo frente a El una estatua de metal o roca muy dura, pero con inscripciones en ella…, realmente sabia del poder de armas y frutas de este mundo... , Pero solo le interesaban los poligraps..., de allí fue a distintos lugares de este mundo…, los pocos que puedo mencionar son shandora y finalizo en la isla gyon, tomando con el ultimo poligrap que necesitaba...

Unos minutos después, en cuartel de la marina en el nuevo mundo, un marino corría desesperado y aterrado, hace unos momentos, se había comunicado, por un den den mushi una noticia increíble…, los poligraps resguardados por la marina desaparecieron... Y se sospechaba que todos..., entrando al cuarto del nuevo comandante de flota, el cual estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, sentado en una sillon muy Grande que lo cubría todo...

Marino : comandante los poligraps, desaparecieron…

El comandante se sorprendió pero no dio la vuelta o dijo nada..., hasta que reacciono, y le contesto : llama a Garp y Sengoku, avisare a los goursei..., esto pinta mal...

En algún lugar del espacio tiempo, las palabras desaparece, pueden interpretarse como desaparece de mi mundo… y así fue…, la perla de shikon ahora vaga fuera de cualquier mundo..., hasta que una mano la toma, y la ve como si solo le faltaran 2 elementos mas…, el ser de capa oscura y sus ambiciones estaban a punto de destruir a 4 mundos, pero a un no le importaba o bastaba, estaría dispuesto a cargares todos los universos por cumplir su objetivo...

Mundo alterno, de card captors...

Sakura, una joven de 17 anos, que estudiaba en el 12 año de escuela o educación media superior, la diferencia era que ella era la dueña, de 53 cartas mágicas…, y por lo que sabía debía dominar y aumentar aun más su magia hasta el grado de poder crear nuevas cartas…, para poder salvar su mundo...

Pero no estaba sola, su mejor amigo kero, estaba con ella o sino comiendo dulces o jugando videojuegos, pero contaba con su apoyo, el oso con alas siempre aria a un lado sus trivialidades por ayudar a Sakura..., su novio era un gran apoyo también Sakura, sabia que la vida sin el no seria la misma..., su mejor amiga Tomoyo, a pesar de no tener ningún poder ella siempre apoyaría a Sakura y Syoran, con atuendos de su propio diseño, Eriol otra persona que se había vuelto, muy cercana a ella también le ayudaba y le recordaba una de sus funciones como nueva dueña de las cartas, además de la importancia de encontrar al descendiente de clow reed, que ayudaría en la lucha... Y Yue, a pesar de ocultar su cariño por los jóvenes y de haberlo salvado a varios de ellos mas de una vez, aun prefería no ensenarles sus emociones, para no pasar por lo mismo que sintió cuando su padre lo abandono..., kero era consiente de el sentir de su hermano y le había comentado que era mejor ver al futuro y la nueva vida que tenían era buena... Y que vieran a un porvenir que les espera…, que seria muy bueno...

Su padre y hermano eran consientes de su condición…, de dueña de cartas y defensora del mundo, al principio su padre le costo aceptarlo, ya que era consiente de los peligros que la inocencia de su hija no veía, en el asunto, pero después de hablar con su hijo mayor, sabia que todo estaría bien y le dio todo su apoyo a su hija...

A cualquiera de ellos que le pasara algo, desestabilizaría el mundo de Sakura, esa tarde caminaba por un parque... Esperando a Syoran..., traía una falda rosa larga por debajo de las rodillas y una playera de manga larga algo grande, con una mochila café pequeña y unos tenis amarillos. Todo iba bien hasta que…, una voz le hablo por detrás, voz : niña dame las cartas que tienes y no te matare...

Sakura volteo viendo sorprendida, a un encapuchado negro...

Capa : lo repetiré de nuevo dame las cartas...

En eso sintió el de capa sintio como un lanzallamas por la espalda, que formo un bola de fuego alrededor del encapuchado…, un puma dorado que volaba alrededor de la bola de fuego en círculos, bajaba en dirección a Sakura, dándole la espalda a la bola de fuego…

Kero (transformado) : Sakura vámonos de aquí...

En eso de la bola de fuego, salió una mano, que atrapo a Kero del cuello y lo azoto en el piso, de la presión de fuego de kero, había salido el hombre encapuchado, pero no se veía herido...

Capa (mientras afisiaba a kero con mas fuerza) : niña dame las cartas…

Sakura : si la quieres, tómalas..., ( mientras sostenía un báculo de color rosa con una estrella y alas en la punta) tierra...

Una carta, aparecía en la punta del báculo y comenzaba a girar, trasformandose en una serpiente de tierra y roca de 4 metros de largo que envolvía a al encapuchado..., provocando que soltara a kero…

Voz : peluche, te confiaste demasiado...

Kero ( transformado) : callate mocoso...

Era un joven de 17 años con pelo café, el que lo decía, tenía 3 cicatrices que empezaban en su mejilla izquierda y terminaba en 3 puntas por arriba de su ojo izquierdo, vestía un traje chino verde con pantalones blancos y empuñaba una espada de mango negro con base verde y amarillo...

Syoran : Thunder uzumaki

Al solo hacer un corte horizontal al aire, del corte salió un disco eléctrico girando... Poniéndose en cima de de la serpiente y el hombro atrapado en esta, y posionandose en el torso de del hombre encapuchado, comenzo a soltar, un serie de relámpagos giratorios así arriba y hacia bajo..., en volviendo al encapuchado..., en una especie de jaula eléctrica…

Syaoran : ¿ Sakura estas bien...?

Sakura : si...

Capa : que tierno..., chaos control...

El tiempo alrededor de Sakura, Syaoran y Kero, parecía detenerse, mientras el de la capa se ponía enfrente de Sakura y hacia con su mano una seña tipo película de kunfu, un libro en la mochila de la joven se levantaba en el aire y luego se abría saliendo 52 cartas de este..., girando alrededor del sujeto...

Capa : quédate con la tierra niña... ahora tengo un poder mas grande..., chaos control...

El sujeto desapareció y en ese momento el tiempo volvió a la normalidad…, Sakura cuando reacciono, vio frente a ella el libro donde guardaba las cartas..., tirado y abierto en el piso..., pero sin las otras cartas...

Syaoran : ¿que es eso de chaos control?, que hechizo es...

Kero : no se, si es magia debe ser muy nueva..., nunca había escuchado eso al menos...

Sakura : chicos..., las cartas no están..., falle...

Kero y Syaoran reaccionaron, de golpe, su peor temor se hizo real…, las cartas, fueron robadas..., Syaoran corrió abrazar a Sakura…, mientras ella lloraba, no paso mucho para que kero volvía a su forma pequeña, dado la falta de la carta de fuego, el guardián solo veía al cielo y luego a Sakura y Syaoran...

Kero : tranquila...

Sakura : como quieres que este si...

Kero : no era un mago de la clan..., Clow nos dijo a Yue y a mi, hace mucho tiempo…, que este era solo un universo que había muchos mas..., eso es lo único que puede explicar si el chaos control, es magia o no...

Sakura : ¿otro universo?

Kero : si, pero Es extraño, la profecía dice que deben estar todas las cartas, para traer caos al mundo o salvarlo..., pero aun tienes la carta de la tierra, así que el tipo no debe estar interesado en la profecía...

Syaoran : ¿eso significa?

Kero : que el que se llevo las 52 cartas, tiene algo en mente..., pero no se que...

Mientras en este mundo se animaba a la Heredera de las cartas..., en el mundo de Sonic, universo alterno, Sonic, Tails y Knucles ya se habían encontrado con Shadow, Silver, Blaze y Amy... Y todos corrían ala puerta de Eggman, Crema, estaba en su casa ya que, Sonic comento que seria muy peligroso que viniera, Omega estaba por el mundo y Rouge, tenía una misión importante con los gun... Y los Chaotix estaban en una misión hecha por el gobierno…, tenían que pagar la comida de alguna forma...

Silver : Eggman se volvió mas loco de lo que era...

Shadow : ¿tenias dudas?

Amy : ¿pero ir a otra dimensión, por ayuda es posible?

Tails : con las esmeraldas, Eggman puede aumentar las posibilidades de todo lo que hace…, es muy posible que si el universo es mas débil en cuestión al nuestro, Eggman haga mucho daño...

Shadow : ¿y si es mas fuerte?

Tails : Eggman nos condenaría a todos...

Knucles : si esta dispuesto a correr ese riesgo, se a desesperado...

Sonic : como sea, detendremos a Eggman de nuevo...

Blaze : tengo un mal presentimiento...

Mientras salían del bosque, veían un arco con 7 esmeraldas de color, azul fuerte, roja, morada, blanca, verde, azul claro y amarilla, incrustadas en el y a un hombre en un aéreo deslizador con forma de huevo viendo a sus maquinas trabajando...

Eggman : llegan a tiempo...

Sonic : hola Eggman cuanto tiempo sin vernos…

Eggman : joder, por que siempre dícese lo mismo, Sonic, siempre igual..., ¿que no tienes otra frase?

Sonic : también me da gusto verte Eggman, facilitemos todo esta vez, danos, las esmeraldas y no te hacemos pomada...

Shadow : habla por ti Sonic…, Eggman ya a estado muy campante haciendo de las suyas..., los gun te tienen una bonita celda reserva, Dr... (mientras Shadow le apuntaba con el dedo)

Eggman : rechazo ambas invitaciones, ¿sabes por que solo Shadow, puede correr mas rápido que tu, por un poco o metal sonic igualar tu velocidad...?

Sonic y cia. Solo veían a Eggman, mientras volvía hablar...

Eggman : en este mundo serás la criatura mas rápida con vida…, pero en otra dimensión solo serás un peso ligero Sonic…, ahora tengo la respuesta a la pregunta de por que no podía vencerte…, fácil necesito alguien mas fuerte que tu…, pero en este universo no lo hallarle…

Tails : Eggman, sabes la consecuencias de esto…, si el ser de otra dimensión…, es mas fuerte…, nos condenarías a todos...

Eggman : lo se, y es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a sumir, por detenerlos a todos…, no importa si me cargo nuestro universo con esto...

Knucles : déjalo Tails, Eggman no le importa ya nada...

Sonic : bien comenzamos con esto…

Voz : mas desacuerdo no puedo estar...

Todos miraron al cielo sorprendidos, había sobre ellos un tipo volando sin poderes psíquicos, naves o 2 colas o tablas...

Silver : esta...

Shadow : volando...

Blaze : las esmeraldas siguen en el portal...

Kucles : ¿como rayos vuela?

Capa : es fácil…, si dominas un poco el ki...

Tails : ¿ki?

Capa : en este mundo no existe el ki..., ustedes usan la energía chaos...

Amy : ¿Sonic ?

Sonic : bien Eggman, ¿quien es el?

Eggman : no lo se...

Todos dijeron que...

Capa : bien me llevare las esmeraldas...

Shadow : eso quisieras…

Mientras, Shadow activa sus propulsores en sus zapatos y va directo contra el de la capa, transformándose en una bola que se dirige rápido contra el de la capa…, pero el de capa hace algo, que sorprende a todos, detiene en seco a Shadow, pero lo mas increíble es que Shadow en un parpadeo ya lo había alcanzado pero el con una velocidad mas asombrosa pudo ver el punto, de la bola de picos, para tomarlo del cuello...

Sonic : Shadow...

Capa : si tu eres la ultima forma de vida..., En este universo…, no hay nadie que me va impedir tomar las esmeraldas...

En ese instante con su mano izquierda para una bola azul y también la agarra del cuello, era Sonic que ni aun con su máxima velocidad alcanzo a tocarlo..., mientras cerraba el cuello ambos erizos, con sus manos, haciéndoles algo muy difícil el poder respirar para ambos…

Capa : saben, fue divertido, Dr., su deseo de tener ayuda se cumplirá...

Eggman : bien deseaste de esos 2...

Capa : no me refería a mi, mi plan es el que hará que parte de su plan se cumpla, pero por mera casualidad..., no me importa en lo mas mínimo, lo que ocurra con usted... O a ellos...

En eso suelta a Sonic y Shadow estos caen de pie viendo al cielo jadeando mucho..., pero el sujeto no estaba...

Sonic : donde… rayos… se fue...

Shadow : esto… no me gusta...

Tails : Sonic las esmeraldas, no están...

Silver : muy bien, que pasa aquí Eggman...

Eggman al igual que todos estaba desconcertado mientras, en un lugar fuera del espacio tiempo, que podría ser llamada una isla pequeña de nexos entre universos...

Todos los poligraps estaban alineados en forma de circulo, encima de estos estaba el gedo mazo en pose de flor de loto, sentado sobre los poligraps, alrededor de las rodillas del gedo mazo giraban 52 cartas rosas, alrededor del estomago giraban las esferas del dragón en el cuello giraban 7 esmeraldas y arriba del cráneo estaba una perla color rosa...

Adentro del circulo de los poligraps , en el centro el hombre de capa veía todo, se ponía en cuclillas y ponia sus 2 manos en el piso y decía caos control...

De la base de la estructura, sale una luz brillante de color café oscuro creciendo alrededor de todos los elementos de la estructura..., un temblor dimensional se apoderaba de la zona y se dirigía a 6 mundos diferentes...

Fuera del espacio tiempo…

Un hombre que a viajado muchos mundos…, sabe y ve las probabilidades de muchos lugares…, todo por un experimento, el cual, el gobierno lo financio para poder viajar por el tiempo..., el deseo de este hombre era evitar y cambiar el curso de algunos eventos…, así evitaría el sufrir humano...

Quizás sus intenciones siempre fueron buenas y lo que vio en un momento como una maldición…, se convirtió en un regalo... Y. Comenzó a verlo bueno de estar atrapado en la eternidad…, aprendió todo lo que pudo... Y ahora tiene un entendimiento casi completo del espacio tiempo..., para el las posibilidades y el orden de estas…, es una armonía perfecta mente creada…, por la cual se percata que el destino es un absurdo y todo las posibilidades son resultado de un ser inteligente que dio libertad..., sabe que para el lo importante es el propósito, que es diferente al destino...

El es conocido, bajo el nombre del caminante del tiempo por unos…, otros lo llaman bajo el nombre del profesor paradox…, y es como a el, le gusta que le llaman..., lejos de los Ben tenyson que conoce o los Rex Salazar…, conoce mas mundos y otras personas similares a el…, con poderes iguales y diferentes…, claro que la perspectiva de todos es diferente..., respecto a los universos…, dimensiones, futuro y pasado…. Uno de sus poderes, es que el puede hacer que un joven se haga viejo o un viejo joven, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos...

Paradox atiende diferentes anomalías en el tiempo y espacio..., sabe las consecuencias de mezclar mundos y no debería hacerse amenos que sea absolutamente necesario... Al igual que poner a versiones de la misma persona en el mismo tiempo...

Este humano, con una vida larga, ya que no puede morir por tiempo…, no necesita comer, dormir o demás necesidades biológicas…, razón por la cual ya no se puede enamorar..., quizás de sus pocas nesececidades actuales es solo hablar con sus semejantes…

Pero paradox sintió algo extraño, 6 poderes de diferentes mundos fusionándose entre si..., un temblor agrietando 6 realidades diferentes y un director de orquesta con una ambición de poder mas allá de lo  
>Normal…, en 6 mundo al mismo tiempo sucedía lo siguiente...<p>

Mundo dragón ball, universo alterno...

Milk : goku vámonos

Goku reaccionaba y entraba a casa de su mujer, hasta que sintió un temblor y miro al cielo…, al verlo vio como si se quebrara el cielo mismo y una luz café oscura, salia de este, el sayayin miraba atónito y impotente, hasta que reacciono...

Goku : milkkkkkkk, gotennnnnnnnnnnnn

Pero era tarde la luz café oscura envolvía todo el mundo de Goku...

Mundo de ninja, universo alterno…

Naruto había llegado ya a todos los frentes de batalla, en ese momento hablaba con una joven de pelo azul…

Naruto : perdón por llegar tarde...

Hinata solo veía a naruto

Naruto : pero ahora todo va estar bien...

De repente se sintió un temblor en todo el mundo ninja, que hasta los mismos zetsus se paparon... Y todos voltearon al cielo y no asimilaban lo que veían, naruto uzumaki sentía el temor de la vez que vio a Sabuza…, pero no iba huir, mientras, veía un cielo azul cuarteándose y de este salía una luz café oscura que envolvía el mundo de Naruto...

Mundo de one piece universo alterno, Luffy recibía una llamada importante por el den den mushi...

Príncipe: me escuchas sombrero de paja...

Luffy : si hermano boshi...

Príncipe : e descubierto la verdadera identidad de hody jones...

En eso se sintió un temblor y todos en el fondón del océano voltearon al cielo...

Hiraiboshi : lufy sama mira arriba...

Monky D. Luffy estaba impactado, no sentía así desde lo de su hermano Ace, el cielo se fragmentaba y se rompía como un cristal tras recibir un balazo y de este salía una luz café que envolvía todo el mundo de luffy...

Mundo de inuyasha, universo alterno

Ynuyasha volvía con su esposa de casería... Hasta que sintieron un temblor fuerte…, Inuyasha y Kagome se abrazaron fuerte mientras veían al cielo..., como se partía y desprendía una luz café oscura, no decían nada solo se veían mutua mente, como si esa mirada lo dijera todo y se abrazaban con mas fuerza, mientras la luz café oscuro envolvía el mundo de inuyasha...

Mundo card captors universo alterno,

Sakura seguía triste mientras Syoran, la abrazaba, ya había guardado la ultima carta en el libro de nuevo y kero estaba a lado de su mejor amiga y del mocoso como el le decía, aunque lo apreciaba como un amigo muy querido...

Sintieron un temblor y vieron el cielo de la tarde partirse, por una luz café oscura que se abalanzaba hacia ellos..., Syoran abrazo a Sakura pero de la nada…, el piso de concreto donde estaban se empezó a abrir, separando a ambos…, kero veía todo y gritaba unas palabras, que no alcanzaban a oír, mientras la tierra se partía, separando a Sakura y Syoran, mientras eran separados...

Sakura : syoran

Syaoran : sakura

Mientras la luz café oscuro envolvía el Mundo de card captors...

Mundo Sonic, universo alterno...

Sonic veía el cielo, por primera vez desde que el hombre de capa negra apareció…, sabia que algo grabe iba a pasar…, todos se habían movido al santuario, de la Master emerald, Tails estaba en tornado con la cabina a abierta..., todos estaban preocupados no era común que un villano solo tomara las esmeraldas…, la maester emerald tenía el poder, de deshacer el poder de las Esmeraldas..., en eso todos sintieron un temblor y Sonic, Knucles, Shadow y Silver, sintieron algo raro y voltearon a ver al cielo...

Knucles : eso es...

Shadow : chaos control...

Silver : se siente raro...

Sonic : es muy diferente este caos control...

Todos veían al cielo, como se craquelaba y una luz café oscura salía de los orificios

Sonic : no se separen...

Pero era tarde la luz café oscura envolvía, el mundo de Sonic..., los 6 mundos eran envueltos por la luz café al mismo tiempo...

En un universo, se había creado una enorme esfera de luz café…, en un lugar donde, no había nada, crecía enorme mente y llegando a un punto que se hizo pequeño, revelando un mundo mucho más grande que los anteriores, que fueron víctimas del caos control...

Paradox veía fuera del espacio tiempo, todo esto con horror, sabia que era una abominación fusionar de esa manera 6 mundos, el solo tenia una opción, daba unos pasos al frente, mientras se adentraba a este nuevo mundo...

Paradox : has condenado 6 mundos Yashin, como te atreviste a esto...


	4. Chapter 3

Hola se que me tarde mas del lunes y domingo, pero hoy martes ya subo el capitulo 4 (me equivo que al nombralo, estoy cansado y tengo sueño, pero es 4...)..., es un poco corto, pero con un final emocionante..., además de que me gusto mucho..., respecto a todo lo que dije (rayos me siento como vil polacho= político/candidato de elecciones, etc…), claro que editare lo que dije en este capitulo por el sábado o el domingo…..

Respecto a lo demás, gracias a mi socio ocnarf…, por aportaciones creativas que se verán en próximos episodios pero lo harán quedar al fic mola, tampoco podría olvidarme de mi amiga tsubaki 2345que me a apoyado desde que empecé este fic, también a monky d. victoria y a gabe logan tu sabes por que gabe…

Bueno creo que are algo que no e visto hacer a nadie mas en fanfiction..., "espero que los autores no me maten…", bueno e visto muy buenos fic por estos lares así que recomendare fics que me dan gracia y me dan reflexión de todos un poco, quizás los pervertidos no tanto…, hay que apoyarnos de aquí saldrán futuros filósofos, revolucionarios, narcos, asesinos, escritores, drogadictos, escritores drogadictos y mangakas…, es personal lo que cada quien elija, pero creo que es bueno "tener un sueño, que sea en benéfico de todos"

- Con una gran historia de ciencia ficción, recomiendo el fic de mi amiga tsubaki 234, en que la historia gira alrededor de sonic y cia, Como unos jóvenes provenientes del futuro…, pueden cambiar mas de lo que se imaginan…

s/6929209/1/Sonic_x_Sonic_y_los_viajeros_del_tiempo

- mi otra amiga monky d. victoria, a escrito varios fics buenos también, pero el que me viene a la mente es este, una gran historia, de la hermandad de luffy, saboo y ace…, es corto si digo mas les arruinaría la historia…

s/6899009/1/Las_aventuras_de_los_tres_hermanos

- gabe logan, un escrito muy conocido en fanfiction..., una de las historias que me vienen a la cabeza en este momento es esta..., es una gran historia de one piece, acerca de un embarazo precos…, es increíble me dejo un buen mensaje este fic…

s/4677747/1/One_Baby

- seria un error, no poner el fic mas divertido de naruto que e leído para mi gusto..., para mi una de las mejores historias de comedia en fanfiction…, big brother akatsuki y sus continuación…

s/3968833/1/BIG_BROTHER_AKATSUKI

- y el fic de comedia tan bueno para mi como el anterios (es mi opinión personal y mi intención no es iniciar un debate…), cuando ace y marco son agentes secretos…, que locuras podrán ocurrir…

s/5406565/1/Superagentes_Ace_y_Marco

Bueno me da mucho sueño e hecho mucho últimamente…, pero gracias también a los lectores anónimos (por que aunque no dejan comentarios…, les agradezco por su lectura de mi fic, eso hace que cresca…), respecto a mis conocidos de estos fics, "quiero poner sus fics…, por que quiero…", la mayoría están terminados, solo pocos siguen bueno ya me voy tengo sueño…

P.d. no me hago responsable por las historias no terminadas de los autores, solo cometo de fics que me parecen buenos, aparte como recordaran…

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog, presentados en este fic, no me pertenecen, solo los uso en este fan fic..., pertenecen a sus respectivas compañías y autores como: Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)

- Los personajes de ocnarf son de ocnarf (pero por obvios motivos, no revelare dado que seria un troll horrible, para la trama de este fic...)

Coman frutas y verduras y algo de tacos…, mola…

u.p.d. en 2 dias sera dia de la madre en mexico, soy de la idea que todos los dias es dia para demostrarle amor a todos los de tu alrededor..., pero siento que sentirian mal algunas madres..., por no recibir un regalo..., haganle un dibujo, una historia, el desayuno, no es nesesario que gasten toneladas de dinero en ella..., den algo hecho con el amor que le tienen, cantenle una cancion etc..., denle algo hecho opor ustedes, lo recibira mejor y amenlas, por que aunque aveses nos desquicien, los padres nos aman a su amnera y de tal forma muy grande, bueno disfruetn el fic, por que me voy a dormir...

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... tacos...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz... tacos... darle a mi rival una palisa..., tacos..., luego haber que pasa..., ..., tacos... tacos...tacosssssssssss

Portada capitulo 3 : (cambiar comas por puntos)

imageshack,us/photo/my-images/18/gokuysonic,png/

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3 el erizo azul y el Saiyajin<p>

Goku se encontraba en el aire volando, lo ultimo que recordaba fue una luz café oscura que se abalanzo sobre el y su mundo, hace unos momentos estaba inconsciente..., cuando despertó lo primero que pensó, fue en su esposa, su hijos y el mundo, ¿que había pasado con todos...?, pero ahora estaba volando, en un Prado grande, que nunca hubiera visto, era extraño, veía plantas que nunca había visto y animales que le pareció extraño encontrar, para el, quimeras de animales, como caballos muy grandes, inclusive pensó ver sirenas en el mar... Cuando había entrado a tierra..., Goku estaba confundido, pensó que debería aver visto algo conocido, pero era como estar en un mundo nuevo...

Sonic estaba en un campo grande tirado en el piso, cuando reacciono abrió los ojos, y volteo a todos lados..., pero se percato que estaba solo...

Sonic (gritando y viendo en varias direcciones) : tails, amy, knucles, shadow, blaze, silver..., definitiva mente hubo chaos control, ( mientras veía al cielo y veía nubes extrañas a su mundo), debo encontrar las esmeraldas chaos y mis amigos...

Mientras salía corriendo por un Prado muy extraño y nuevo para el erizo azul..., Goku volaba por el cielo azul, definitivamente estaba muy confundido..., veía este mundo muy confundido inclusive las nubes eran diferentes, hasta que llamo su atención un destello azul que se movía muy rápido en los prados…, Goku descendió y se puso alado del destello, cuando lo vio se sorprendió, ya había visto animales y seres antropomórficos pero solo había hablado con ulong y puoar y pocos otros…, le parecía raro que se moviera tan rápido..., así que pensó por que no hablarle...

Goku : ¿eh, disculpa puedes hablar?

Sonic sin dejar de prestar atención al frente y seguía corriendo...

Sonic : claro que puedo hablar...

Goku : ahhh

Sonic voltea, por el grito del ser que le hiso la pregunta y se sorprende al ver a Goku y al mismo tiempo gritan, mientras ambos se detienen, de golpe...

Sonic (sorprendido) : ¿puedes volar?

Goku (sorprendido) : ¿puedes hablar?

Sonic : Increíble en mi mundo, los humanos no pueden volar..., por si mismos...

Goku (confundido) : ¿como que tu mundo...?

Sonic : Bueno en mi mundo los humanos, no hacen cosas como esas, algunos que se parecen a mi y tienes poderes que usamos para, salvar la tierra cuando es necesario...

Goku : increíble, ¿pero aun no entiendo lo de tu mundo?

Algo a Sonic le dio confianza, sobre este hombre raro para el ya que se veía sincero…

Sonic : ok, veras existen 7 esmeraldas con un poder sorprendente, si juntas las 7 podrás tener aseso a un poder increíble..., existe algo llamado "chaos control" que te permite alterar hasta cierto punto el espacio y el tiempo, un villano robo las esmeraldas y activo un chaos control..., viste el resplandor café que salió del cielo..., eso sucede cuando juntas las 7 esmeraldas, lo mas seguro que nuestros mundos se fusionaron...

Goku : o ahora entiendo, eso explica por que todo es tan diferente, los animales, sirenas y el cielo que vi... y eso explica por que eres un ratón azul parlante...

Sonic se callo de espalda estilo anime...

Sonic : ¿por que todos no entienden? que soy un erizo...

Goku (con una gota en la nuca y rascándose atrás de la cabeza,) : lo siento, ehh, ¿como te llamas?

Sonic se paraba

Sonic : soy Sonic el erizo y tu ( ofreciendo su mano derecha en señal de saludo)

Goku : soy son Goku, mucho gusto Sonic… ( mientras estrechaba la mano del erizo )

Sonic : bueno, Goku fue un placer, pero debo irme…, debo encontrar a mis amigos y las esmeraldas, para regresar todo a la normalidad...

Goku : Sonic, voy contigo, si las esmeraldas son la solución para volver todo a la normalidad, quiero ayudar...

Sonic : sabía que sin sus amigos, enfrentarse a Eggman, no seria a fácil y necesitaría ayuda en este nuevo mundo, además parecía que Goku era fuerte...

Sonic (levantando su brazo derecho y levantando su pulgar hacia arriba) : venga Goku, vámonos…

Los dos comenzaron a moverse de nuevo…, mientras Sonic corría y Goku iba volando cerca de la tierra..., iban juntos, corriendo hacia lo desconocido…, inciertos de lo que ofrecía este nuevo mundo...

En un Prado muy lejos de allí…, 2 jóvenes estaban frente a frente..., sus ojos eran tapados por una sombra..., uno vestía una camisa semi larga roja, abierta de su pecho con una cicatriz en este en forma de x, portaba un sombrero de paja y una cicatriz, abajo de su ojo izquierdo, enfrente de el.., estaba un rubio con una banda negra, con cintas largas, vestido con una chamarra negra con naranja y unos pantalones negros, destacaba que sus Mejillas tenían, 3 marcas como bigotes...

Si se apreciaban de lejos la escena…, se veía como se movía el pasto y oía un viento pasar…, cualquiera que los viera, en esa forma pensaría que se iban a enfrentar...


	5. Chapter 4

Portada capitulo 4 : (cambiar comas por puntos)

imageshack,us/f/41/sombrerosybandas,png/

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4 conociéndonos<p>

En un bosque, tropical un reno con un gorro chistoso y nariz azul yacía en el piso tirado..., inconsciente, cuando de repente..., balbuceaba…

Choper : Zoro, Ussop..., Franky, Nami, Brook, Sanji, Robin, (despertándose) Luffy, los gyojin y el noah esta por caer...

Hubiera continuado, pero una mano, se puso sobre el hombro derecho del pequeño, chopper..., calmándolo, haciendo que volteara a ver a la dueña de esa mano, se percato que era una coneja pequeña de color café claro, con varias manchas de color café mas claro, ojos cafés, con un vestido rojo que la cubría, alado de ella estaba un animal, parecido a un helado azul con alas...

Crema : tranquilo, esta bien...

Choper (con ojos nerviosos) : cuidado los gyojin, están cerca... Y...( Choper vio a su alrededor, el cielo y el aire, algo le decía que ya no estaba en la isla gyojin y vio a la niña conejo, que tenía una edad parecida), ¿esto no es isla gyojin verdad?

Crema y Queso el Chao, negaran con la cabeza, de un lado a otro, lenta mente, Choper solo baja la mirada muy triste...

Crema (viendo al cielo) : pero no se donde estamos tampoco..., después de la luz café...

Choper (sorprendido) : es…, es verdad…, el brillo café, eso tuvo que sacarme de la isla gyojin...

Crema : Sonic, Shadow y Silver…, usan algo, llamado chaos control...

Choper (con voz confundida) : ¿chaos control ?

Crema : si, con eso, han salvado el mundo, muchas veces, creo que esa luz era chaos control y eso debió sacarte de esa isla, no se muy bien como funciona..., cuando me desperté, ya no estaba con mama, solo con Queso, caminamos y nos encontramos contigo, puedes ayudarme por favor, a encontrar a mis amigos…

Choper (con mirada triste) : pero, debo encontrar a mis namakas y volver a la isla gyojin,

Crema (con mirada vidriosa, hacia Choper) : por favor, reno ayúdame a encontrar..., a mis amigo...

Choper (viendo a Crema, con indecisión) : la isla gyojin esta en peligro...

Choper veía que la coneja, tenía unas, lagrimas en su rostro..., luego recordó como le iba antes de conocer a Luffy, pensó que no habría problema, al fin y al cabo... Luffy los demás podrían arreglárselas sin el un poco...

Choper (suspirando) : esta bien, vamos a buscar a tus amigos...

Crema y queso saltaban de alegría y abrazaban al medico pirata...,

Crema (mientas abrazaba a Choper junto a Queso) : gracias, reno

Choper, ponía una cara de alegría y empezaba hacer su bailecito, y gritaba que no le agradeciera..., crema volvía a llorar...

Choper (apenado) : espera no llores...

Mientras en otro lugar, Kakashi Hakate, caminaba por una ciudad muy extraña para el…, el llevaba una espada de los 7 espadachines de la niebla..., en la espalda, la espada de Zabuza, y su ojo izquierdo tapado, con su banda ninja, para el ninja que copia era extraño ver edificios tan altos y modernos, veía todo concentrado hasta que...

Voz : auch, mi cola...

Kakashi vio en todas direcciones, pero no encontraba el origen de la voz, hasta que…

Voz (con dolor) : aquí abajo...

Kakashi miro sorprendido, hacia la dirección que provenía la voz, con su único ojo visible, con asombro, era la invocación mas rara que veía en su vida..., mientras retiraba su pie... Y levantaba a al pequeño oso amarillo con alas...

Kakashi (saludándolo con su único ojo cerrado) : hola amiguito, donde esta el que te invoco...

Kero (molesto) : a quien le dices, amiguito cabeza de espantapájaros...

Kakashi (aun con su ojo cerrado) : tranquilo, oye ¿en que nación ninja estamos...?

Kero : ¿nación ninja ? (pensando : ¿este de donde salió?)

Kero : en fin…, los ninjas se extinguieron, eres un buen actor, pero salte de personaje...

Kakashi (con su único ojo, se veía sorprendido) : ¿que?, entonces ¿Madara gano la guerra...?

Kero : ¿guerra ?

Kakashi (viendo los edificios altos y su alrededor) : esto es extraño, al principio pensé que era un genjutsu..., pero el sharingan me demostró que no era así...

Kero (poniendo su puño derecho cerrado, sobre su mano izquierda abierta) : un momento, el tipo que robo las cartas Sakura..., el pudo usar carta de tiempo y traer personas del pasado al futuro…, tu ninja ayúdame a encontrar Sakura, Eriol o Syoran..., si los encuentro podré regresaste en el tiempo...

Kakashi (viendo a Kero) : o eso explica, estas casas tan grandes..., a por cierto mi nombre es Kakashi Hakate

Kero : a mucho gusto, soy Kerberos, el guardián de la cartas Sakura...

Kakashi (viendo a kero un poco confundido) : ¿no eres un poco pequeño kero san, para ser un guardia?

Kero (con una sonrisa triunfante) : que mi tamaño no te engañe, te demostrare mi verdadera forma...

Mientras kero, se zafaba del agarre de Kakashi y se alejaba un metro de distancia de este, levantaba, su puño derecho al cielo, con su rodilla izquierda levantada también, con sus alas pequeñas desplegadas, en una pose muy espectacular…

Kakashi, ve fijamente a kero, un rato y después de unos minutos, le sale a ambos una gota de sudor, haciendo un poco difícil el ambiente…, mientras pasaba un poco de viento arrastrando una lata…, alado de ellos, hasta que…

Kakashi (con voz de poca sorpresa) : mmm..., kero san...

Kero (enojado) : esta bien olvide, no puedo transformarme sin las 2 cartas que me representan...

Kakashi (viendo las calles) : bien kero san, ¿en que lugar estamos es..?.

Kero (viendo los rascacielos) : creo que es algo parecido a nueva york...

Kakashi : bien kero san, busquemos a tus amigos, sube ( señalando su hombro derecho, con su mano derecha, mientras apuntaba con su dedo gordo)

Kero (enojado) : no soy tu mascota...

Kakashi (pensando con sus ojos cerrados : será un día de esos) : vamos kero san…

Kakashi junto a kero, se adentraban en la ciudad, claro que kero, se sobre salto al ver que Kakashi, como subía los edificios, caminando como sin nada, sin ser visto los rascacielos...

En otro lugar era una ciudad congelada, cubierta de nieve conocida como ice parodiase, pero el lugar me refiero a las montañas..., de ice parodiase, lugar donde Sonic, atravesó por salvar a la mama de Crema, ya hace varios años atrás...

Pero hoy solo alberga a una joven de pelo azul, con ojos blancos, no sabía que había sucedido…, solo cuando despertó ya no estaba su querido Naruto, estaba aquí en medio de la nada de nieve…, resguardada en una cueva fría, con cristales de hielo y estalagmitas, por doquier, con un manto nevado por piso, estaba preocupada por la guerra y sus compañeros..., la joven sentía frío y no portaba su chaleco.

Que había dado a una joven un poco mayor que ella de pelo naranja..., que estaba alado suyo, dado las condiciones, su atuendo no era el mas favorable, dado por la montaña que nunca dejaba de nevar..., la joven de pelo naranja balbuceaba algunas palabras sin sentido...

Nami : Brook, Choper, Sanji, Robin, Luffy, Zoro, Franky, Ussop, Jimbe..., los gyojin, noah..., la princesa... (Hasta que despertó de golpe) y al ver el lugar, se percato de algo...) , hace mucho frío... (Mientras se abrasaba así misma por temblando por el frio…)

Hinata (alegre) : al fin despierta...

Nami (aun con frio) : ¿Dónde… estamos?

Hinata (viendo al piso) : no se..., lo que paso fue...

Flash back

Hinata, caminaba, por una montaña nevada, era extraño hace unos momentos, estaba en la 4 guerra mundial ninja y ahora, estaba aquí…, quería encontrar a sus amigos y volver al campo de batalla, era peligroso, lo que podía perder en esta guerra...

Mientras caminaba, Hinata tropieza con algo y cae a la nieve fria, aun el piso al voltear a su derecha ve una cueva, era mejor que nada, mientras se paraba y volteaba a ver, con que se tropezó, se sorprendió, vio una joven inconsciente cubierta, por el mar blanco de la montaña, 3 a 4 años mayor que ella..., se acerco rápido y la cargo, para a llevarla a la cueva, ya adentro de esta, cuando se percato que solo tenia, un sostén que la tapaba, sabia que si estaba una playa no pasaba nada, pero aquí era peligroso, Hinata le dio su chaleco y lo cerro. Sabia que no sobrevivirían mucho en esas condiciones, hasta que vio al fondo la cueva, una luz, tomo a la chica en su espalda... y fue hacia la luz, allí vio que era una fogata, no sabía quien lo había hecho, pero estaba agradecida...

Fin del flash back

Nami (sonriendo de agrdecimiento) : ya veo, muchas gracias por salvarme, ¿también viste ese resplandor en el cielo?

Hinata : si, fue cuando Naruto kun, apareció y me salvo..., entonces el cielo parecía romperse...

Nami : si, fue extraño, me sentí rara y de repente una luz café oscura me envolvió, mientras estaba luchando con mis amigos...

Hinata (señalando en una dirección, con el brazo derecho) : hay una ciudad muy extraña allá fuera, podemos ir hacia allá y buscar a nuestros amigos...

Nami : bien, solo esperemos un poco mas, la nevada va detenerse por un rato y será el momento perfecto...

Hinata (confundida) : ¿como sabes eso?

Nami (sonriendo) : es un talento..., por cierto como te llamas?

Hinata : Hyuga Hinata, mucho gusto... Y tu?

Nami : me llamo Nami...

Las dos jóvenes, de dos mundos se conocieron, listas para iniciar una aventura, diferente, a la que están acostumbradas, pero ellas y los que vendrán, tendrán un papel fundamental en la historia de este mundo..., ya que si no se unen los 6 mundos será el fin de todos...

Hablando de estas jóvenes, dos jóvenes comparten algo en común con ellas y es amistad, lejos de allí, en un Prado verde, se veían un pirata rojo y un ninja naranja, el uno caminaba hacia el otro, hasta que estuvieron frente a frente...

Hasta que el uno al otro se vieron fijamente..., ambos movieron su cabeza a hacia la izquierda y derecha como si fueran el reflejo de un espejo..., depuse se movieron sus cabezas hacia la derecha y izquierda respectivamente..., ambos empezaron a caminar en círculos viendo se bien, ya que habían dado una vuelta, ambos se dieron media vuelta, dándole la espalda al otro y caminaron en sentidos contrarios hasta que... El uno al otro corrierón para que dar de frente a frente y ambos empezaron hacer caras locas...

Naruto sacaba su lengua, mientras sus ojos miraban hacia su nariz y arrugaba la cara, sus marcas en su mejilla lo hacían ver chistoso...

Mientras Luffy sacaba la lengua y estiraba con sus manos, sus mejillas de goma a no más no poder..., moviendo sus ojos de arriba a abajo, junto su lengua...

Al final los 2 jóvenes cayeron riéndose el uno del otro...

Naruto : datebayo jajajajajJajajajajajajajajaj ajaja

Luffy : shishishishishishishishi

Ya que se calmaron, ambos se pararon y el del sombrero hablo...

Luffy (sonriendo) : eres gracioso, shishishish

Naruto (sonriendo) : datebayo tu también...

Luffy : oye chico de la banda..., ¿como te llamas?

Naruto : Uzumaki Naruto, y tu...

Luffy : Monkey D. Luffy… (hasta que recordó) o rayos la isla gyojin y el barco noah...

Naruto (confundido) : ¿que?

Luffy (viendo al ninja) : Naruto, donde queda ¿la isla gyojin?

Naruto (mas confundido) : ¿isla gyojin?, ¿en que nación ninja esta?

Luffy(viendo a Naruto confundido) : ¿nación ninja?

Naruto : datebayo, hay 5 grandes naciones ninja en el mundo, soy de Konoha...

Luffy, veía muy confundido a Naruto, no había entendido nada, al respecto…

Luffy (mas confundido) : ¿en Shiki Senkai, hay naciones ninjas?

Naruto : ¿Shiki Senkai?, es un ¿nuevo ramen?, le diré a al viejo Tenchu, que si tiene ese sabor… (mientras se rascaba la nuca)

Luffy : ramen, con carne es genial, a espera…, el nuevo mundo es la segunda parte del gran line...

Naruto : ¿gran line?

Luffy : si es parte del mar..., bien debo ir a la isla gyojin, debo patearle el trasero a Hody..., antes que destruya la isla gyojin...

Naruto : destruir…, espera un momento, Luffy, quiero ayudarte, con eso de la isla gyojin, suena serio...

Luffy (solo sonreía) : bien, vanos

Naruto : ok...

Luffy (gritando) : entonces, le patearemos el trasero a hody, antes que destruya la isla...

Naruto antes de decir algo caía al piso, poniendo su mano en el piso y jadeaba mucho..., con el chaos control…, todos sus clones, habían desaparecido, por ende recordaba todo lo sucedido en los frentes, en este momento era increíble que Naruto pudiera estar de pie..., había gastado mucho chacra, por el modo ridoku..., y no podía entrar en estos momentos en el..., Luffy aun estaba herido…, por la batalla con Hody…, aunque no tanto como Naruto..., Luffy se acerco a Naruto, a ver si estaba bien...

Luffy : Naruto...

Naruto(sonriendo) : estoy bien, datebayo… (mientras se paraba)

Luffy : Naruto, si estas herido, te llevare con Choper y yo me hago cargo de hody...

Naruto pensaba en lo que Luffy decía y en la gente de la isla gyojin, era extraño, pero cuando inicio el chaos control, se des transformo, pero algo extraño sintió, que sus amigos estarían bien…, como si la guerra hubiera sido pausada..., sabia que la prioridad era la isla gyojin

Naruto : gracias Luffy, vamos por hody...

Luffy sonreía, mientras los 2 jóvenes, salían corriendo al horizonte, a buscar a hody...

Mientras un poco lejos de allí, un joven con traje chino, pelo café y 3 cicatrices, analizaba una tabla y en esta se formaba, la imagen de Naruto y Luffy, pero el joven centraba su atención, en Naruto, su tabla le permitía ver aquel animal que le dio muchos problemas, y le indicaba que su poder era enorme, si se liberaba podía traer el fin al mundo como la profecía que había escuchado..., y de ser así, Sakura en su situación actual no podría hacer nada..., contra el…, no había otra opción, tendría que acabar con la vida de Naruto antes que el condenara a todos...

Más cerca de allí un joven, pelo blanco olía un aroma desagradable, igual o mas que Naraku...

Inuyasha : no importa, lo que digas Kagome, ese olor, es maldad pura y es igual a Naraku, el debe ser el culpable de ese rayo café...

Mientras se movía entre los arboles muy rápido, hacia donde su aroma lo guiaba...


	6. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 cuanto mas mejor

Los 6 mundos ya se habían unido, en muchos lugares se conocían personas de diferentes mundos…, Kakashi y kero estaban en central city, Goku y Sonic por leaf forest…, Hinata y Nami en ice paradise, Choper y Crema en los bosques del paramos del yermo..., Naruto y Luffy en los prados de Inuyasha..., pero que pasa con ángel islan y el templo sagrado..., después del caos control, se habían fusionado, en una mezcla de ángel island y templo sagrado, Knucles y Picoro, no son de ceder por defender sus hogares…, el ángel island era una isla enorme, como siempre, pero en el centro de el santuario de la maestre emeral, era un piso blanco, puesto de manera circular, con el mismo tamaño que el templo sagrado, la diferencia era que en centro del piso blanco estaba el santuario de la master emeral, mientras que varios metros, al norte de el santuario de la master emeral, se veía el palacio del templo sagrado…

Picoro (serio y de brazos cruzados) : no te quiero lastimar..., así que saca tu joya esa y vete ya...

Knucles (serio viendo a Picoro) : de ninguna manera, hombre verde..., tu estas en el santuario de la maestre emeral y así que tu eres, el que saca el piso fino de aquí y la casa del fondo… y se va lejos…

Picoro (sonado rudo y viendo a Knucles) : no me importa con quien crees que tratas, pero e tenido un mal día, desde que vino ese sujeto, rata roja...

Mientras Knucles, caía estilo anime…

Knucles (tirado en el piso y susurrando) : que nadie a visto un echinda...

Picoro le salía una gota de sudor, no era común que un oponente, se pusiera tan emotivo, por su apariencia..., mientras Knucles volvía a pararse…

Picoro (viendo a Knucles) : ahora dime, donde esta Dende y Mr. popo...

Knucles ( con una cara de confundido) : ¿quien ?

Picoro (suspirando) : muy bien, ¿que rayos es esa joya?, que se ve en centro del templo...

Knucles (moviendo sus ojos de lado, sin dejar de estar enfrente Picoro) : es la maestre emeral, es la joya que controla las 7 esmeraldas caos…

Picoro (confundido) : ¿esmeraldas que?, ¿7?, un momento, bienes por las esferas del dragón...

Knucles (confundido viendo a Picoro) : ¿esferas que?

Picoro : son 7 esferas que si las juntas, aparece el dragón shenlong, el te concederá 2 deseos, con sus limites...

Knucles (reflexionaba un poco por la reacción de Picoro) : mmm..., un tipo de capa negra, ¿vino por aquí...?

Picoro (sorprendido) : si, ¿porque?

Knucles : el robo las chaos emeralds y uso el chaos control...

Picoro : ¿chaos control?

Knucles : si, es un poder, que altera el tiempo y el espacio...

Picoro : ¿eso combino, el templo con esta isla?

Knucles (cerrando los ojos, con voz muy tranquila) : no lo había pensado...

Picoro (sorprendido, pero por la falta de atención de Knucles) : ¿Qué?, conoces el dichosa técnica chaos control... Y ¿no tomaste en cuenta que esta fusión del templo y tu isla fue por esa causa?

Knucles (muy tranquilo) : lo olvide...

Picoro (enojado) : queeeeeeeeeeeee

Mientras en otro lugar..., en leaf forest, Goku y Sonic, seguían moviéndose..., ya llevaban rato platicando de varios cosas, se habían llevado rápidamente, bien Sonic y Goku, habían platicado de algunos enemigos que habían vencido y demás cosas…

Goku : héy Sonic y si juntas las 7 esmeraldas, ¿que mas puede suceder?

Sonic (volteando a ver a Goku, mientras seguía corriendo) : ¿mas?

Goku : si en mi mundo existe 7 esferas mágicas, que puede invocar a un dragón y puedes pedir 2 deseos...

Sonic : ¿como un genio?

Goku (sonriendo) : si algo por el estilo...

Sonic (con una gota gran gota, de sudor en la nuca) : ¿nunca a intentado, dominar el mundo ese dragón?

Goku : no shenlog, solo concede deseos, el único inconveniente, es que si pides un deseo y es malo no importa, el lo cumple…

Sonic (con tono apagado) : no tengo muy buenas relaciones, con los genios...

Goku (sonriendo un poco) : ¿oye, hay alguien, que dese las esmeraldas, para sus fines, en tu mundo?

Sonic : si..., su nombre es Dr. Eggman...

Goku : y de verdad es un tipo malo...

Sonic : si se lo propone, puede ser muy peligroso...

Un día antes..., de que Goku se despertara, el mundo fusionado apenas veía la luz…, pero muchas personas, para nada estaban inconscientes, inclusive, algunas habían sido tele portada a muchos momentos, de que despertara Goku…

Mientras en un lugar del nuevo mundo..., en una fusión de la montaña cementerio y un laboratorio del Dr. Eggman, Eggman había regresado a su laboratorio y se encontró con alguien extraño...

Madara : bien, como entraste aquí, albóndiga con patas...

Eggman : tengo algo que proponerle..., enmascarado…

Madara : que podrías proponerme, ¿ni si quiera eres un ninja?

Eggman : es verdad, pero ese ejercito, de hombres plantas, puede mejorarse...

Madara, veía al extraño hombre, al igual que su vehículo...

Madara : ¿eres de otra dimensión?, o me equivoco...

Eggman : así es…, soy el Dr. Eggman, se inicio un chaos control, que fusiono nuestros mundos...

Madara (mientras su ojo sharingan se hacia visible, en su orificio derecho de su mascara morada) : ¿ chaos control?

Eggman (viendo a Madara, con voz seria) : si tienes 7 esmeraldas chaos puedes hacer el chaos control y dominar hasta cierto punto el espacio tiempo... y es una fuente de energía casi infinita...

Madara se había sorprendido, algo con tanto poder como un biju, no era algo que se veía todos los días, el solo usaría a Eggman hasta que ya no le sirviera y lo pondría atrabajar para el..., pero necesitaba saber algo…

Madara : si tiene tanto poder... ¿por que necesitas mi ayuda...?

Dr. Eggman : quiero dominar mi mundo…, pero hay un obstáculo…, un erizo azul...

Madara se reía, era algo muy gracioso, un erizo que arruinara los planes de este científico, era algo que le causaba mucha gracia…

Madara (burlándose) : ¿un erizo azul? , que chiste…, cualquiera ya hubiera, matado a ese erizo...

Eggman (sonando serio) : no si puede viajar, mas rápido que el sonido...

Madara : oía impresionado todo, otros mundos con gemas y erizos poderos, veía a Eggman y sabia que solo lo usaría el también, para matar al dichoso erizo…, pero el se haría cargo…, recuperando el gedo mazo, con los bijus en el y las esmeraldas, ni Naruto podría detenerlo...

Madara : me haré cargo del erizo…, pero a cambio, harás mas poderosos a mi zetsus…

Eggman (sonriendo, sínicamente, como lo hace siempre) : tenemos un trato

Madara : quien dijo que seriamos iguales… ( mientras activaba el sharingan en Eggman)

Volviendo al lo que podríamos llamar presente…

El mundo ahora estaba, fusionado... el mar, era mas grande, y solo estaba en los lados..., pero en una playa emeral beach...

Franky veía al mar, había despertado en una colina…, no hace mucho…, su  
>Razón de ir al mar era el thousan sunny, que estaba sobre la playa…, tenia que volver a shabody y de allí ir a la isla gyojin..., hasta que vio algo, que llamo su atención, era un robot, rojo, con amarillo y cara negra, sus ojos no se veían, pero estaba apagado, Franky se maravillo al verlo... Y lo empezó a observar detalladamente, era increíble la tecnología con la que estaba hecho era muy avanzada y resistente..., realmente con tecnología como esa se podría hacer mucho...<p>

Franky : supa..., este robot es increíble...

Franky se puso a inspeccionarlo, aun mas...

En mistic ruins, en ese lugar Coby, el marine que aspiraba a vive almirante por su haki…, estaba rodeado de varios robots…, eran muy resistentes, tendría que usar su haki y su tekai, si quería tener una oportunidad..., los robots rojos disparaban, varías balas que rozaban al marino, sin embargo cuando golpeo a uno con su shingan, atravesando el pocho de un robot rojo, justo cuando iba sacar su mano del robot…

De tras de el salió, un robot con una lanza, que se dirigía al joven marino... 


	7. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, primero que nada…, perdón por la tardanza de los capítulos…, tengo que aprender a usar mis tiempos y además de que en esta ultima parte final, estuve en trabajos finales de estadía…

Así que original mente, había decidido, subir dos capítulos únicamente, pero como vivo en México y contra todo pronostico, gano el primer lugar en la olimpiada… y me dio alegría esa victoria así que decidí subir el 3, tenia pensado subir los 3 ayer, pero por razones de tiempo, para nada se pudo…

(nota : mucho respeto a Brasil y los demás países, dieron todo lo que pudieron, fueron dignos oponentes en las olimpiadas)

Bueno, también por eso, me abstuve de comentar los otros dos capítulos, dado que solo en este quería decirlo todo, a partir de ahora, a veces y en algunos capítulos hare portadas, de dichos capítulos, solo cambien, las (,) por (puntos) también agradecimientos a los nuevos lectores, que comenzaron a leer este fan fic y a los que ya lo leen, muchas gracias por su paciencia… (Tratare más seguido, de subir los capítulos)

Muchas gracias, a mi amiga, Tsubaki2345, de verdad, por cada vez que subo capítulos, allí estas gracias…

También agradezco a Monkey D Victoria, Gato Lee, Rizel Iwaki, Andrea and Natuberd y a todos los que anónimamente siguen este fic…

A mi socio Ocnarf, tú ya lo sabes…

Esta ocasión, pues paranada recomendare fics, e leido lo minimo, para recomendar ultimamente..., tambien por ultimo agradecimientos a Gabe Logan (sigues sabiendo por que)

Mientras se me permita, acabare este fic…, espero que los disfruten hasta el final y en compensación, por el tiempo que para nada publique…, al final de este capitulo habrá una sorpresa, muchas gracias a todos y mola…

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog, presentados en este fic, no me pertenecen, solo los uso en este fan fic..., pertenecen a sus recpectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6 el ninja, el sayayin y el chaos…<p>

La lanza iba atravesar a Coby, hasta que...

Voz : rasengan

Un cuerpo caía, entre la sombras del templo de mistic ruins, encima del robot de la lanza, destruyendo al robot, con una esfera azul, que impacto al robot en la cabeza haciéndalo añicos...

Mientras en otro lugar, unos momentos atrás, Gara estaba en un desierto…, pero muy diferente a lo que había visto..., había pirámides y esfinges, pero con cara de roedores raros y cosas así…, buscaba a Onoki, sabia que el tushikage no le ira bien solo, además de estar cansado tras su lucha con el mizukage... y su padre..., no entendía que pasaba…, hace unos minutos…, estaba en la guerra por defender a Naruto y ahora estaba aquí en ningún lugar..., estaba inconsciente, hace unos minutos y no sabia cuanto tiempo durmió…, dado que el vive en desierto..., el calor de este desierto no le hacia tanto daño..., mientras meditaba en lo sucedido... oía una voz que lo sacaba de sus pensamientos…

Voz : kame hame ha...

Un joven de traje desgarrado, lanzaba un rayo de energía, salía de sus manos, a una criatura azul, hecha como de agua, esta recibía el rayo y se desasía en varios charcos o eso parecía...

El guerrero, que respondía al nombre, de "Son Gohan", jadeaba mucho, mientras su traje, se veía desgarrado de muchas lados…, se veía su pelo de color amarrillo y sus ojos de color azul…, pero mientras mas jadeaba, su se volvía de color negro al igual que sus ojos…

Gohan : al fin, después..., de tanto..., lo derrote..., eso me pasa, por... No entrenar...

Pero la alegría de Gohan, paso a ser sorpresa, cuando vio a el ser, de agua volviendo se a formar, de los charcos que habían quedado después de su ultimo kame hame ha…

Gohan : ¿que rayos..., que eres tu...?

El ser azul contestaba a la pregunta, estirando sus brazos acuosos hacia Gohan..., el ser azul, por primera vez durante su pelea, había atrapado al mestizo sayayin humano, Gohan se percataba, como los brazos de agua, se fusionaban en la espalda y su pecho, cuando sucedía veía como lentamente, el agua lo jalaba al ser acuoso…, dado que estaba cansado, ya no tenia suficiente fuerza para liberase del ser azul…, que lo jalaba mas cerca, hasta que..., una lanza de arena, que aparecía en pleno vuelo, corto los brazos del ser azul..., liberando a Gohan, de su camisa de agua, una vez libre aun levitaba en el aire, volteando buscando al dueño de la lanza… y vio a un joven, de unos 17 años, pelirrojo, jadeando...

Gohan (hablando fuerte) : cuidado..., no se que sea esa cosa..., pero se regenera...

Gara (jadeando) : pero… es agua...

Gara, con sus últimas fuerzas, levantaba lenta mente sus manos, hacía arriba, iba levantar suficiente arena para detener a Chaos…, pero este lanzo una bola de agua, que era muy rápida, que contrastaba con su cuerpo lento..., la bola golpea a Gara, sin que este pudiera reaccionar…

Gohan se lanzo a darle un golpe, pero el resultado era el mismo..., no podía dañarlo solo atravesaba el cuerpo liquido...,, dejando a Gohan con una mueca de sorpresa, mientras veía de frente, los ojos verdes y vacíos de Chaos..., Chaos genera otra bola de agua, entre sus manos recién regeneradas y a quema ropa y golpea a Gohan, este era empujado unos 5 metros de distancia de Chaos…, mientras el sayayin, aterrizaba dando una vuelta en el aire, para caer en la arena…, a pesar de su estructura medio sayayin, Gohan no tenia la resistencia de Chaos..., que podía recibir casi cualquier golpe y seguir adelante..., además que al ser solo agua era incapaz de dañarlo..., el no tendría mucha fuerza o ataques muy poderosos, en su forma cero…, pero si se trataba de resistencia, Gohan no tenia oportunidad...

Gohan (jadeando) : es imposible..., un momento..., tu… (Señalando a Gara)...

Gara se levantaba, muy golpeado y jadeando…

Gara (sonando muy cansado) : así es…, pero es lento…, en cuanto movimiento…, pero ese…, ataque…, me tomo por sorpresa... y es mas rápido que el...

Gohan (volteando a ver a Gara, entendiendo su plan) : así que eso era, lo que tenias en mente…, yo lo distraigo...

Gara (aun muy cansado) : bien...

Gohan, levantaba ambas manos, sobre su cabeza y carga energía, en poco tiempo lanzaba un masenko directo a chaos, este lo recibía de nuevo…, volviendo un charco de agua, como la ultima vez, en ese momento, Gara levantaba sus brazos y con ellos levantaba toda la arena del desierto que podía, y la lanzaba sobre el charco de agua que era Chaos...

Al mezclarse, con Chaos con la arena, se volvía una pasta grumosa, en la que se convertía Chaos, de esa forma..., el se movía mas difícil mente y su cuerpo de agua azul, se tornaba una mezcla grumosa, de un color café claro..., mientras Gara caía inconsciente..., en la arena, Gohan rápidamente se percata de eso, pone al joven en su espalda y sale volando de allí..., sabia que era cuestión de tiempo que ese Chaos se recuperara y era una batalla perdida…, el joven sayayin tenia un tiempo, sin enfrentarse a un enemigo mas fuerte...

En otro lugar..., Konohamaru, estaba con Udom y Moeji, en la aldea, cuando inicio la guerra…, pero después que la luz café, se apodero de todo, cuando despertó estaba en unas ruinas..., lo que mas le llamaba la atención, eran los dibujos en las paredes, de una serpiente de agua..., era raro el lugar, hasta que yo una explosión, el se dirigió así el origen de ese ruido…

Mientras con Goku y Sonic, mencionaban una que otras palabras…, hasta que...

Sonic (sorprendido) : ¿que?

Goku (solo sonreía) : si, así es...

Sonic : ¿eres un abuelo, de verdad?

Goku : claro que si...

Sonic (aun sorprendido) : Goku no te vez mayor de 30 años..., aunque te casara muy joven tus hijos a un serian niños, para tu edad...

Goku (solo sonreía) : tengo 52 años...

Sonic (estaba mas impresionado aun) : eres contemporáneo al Dr. Eggman..., pero, no te vez tan viejo...

Goku : bueno, es que soy un sayayin... Y envejecemos mas lento...

Sonic (confundido) : ¿saya que?

Goku : es una raza de otro planeta..., creo que eso me convierte en extraterrestre...

Sonic : jeje, eres el extraterrestre, con mas gusto por la aventura…, que conocido...

Goku solo sonreía, aun no hallaba palabras para decirle a Sonic, que debían ir mas rápido..., hasta que decidió hacerlo…

Goku (con tono serio) : Sonic...

Sonic (volteando a ver a Goku, confundido) : si Goku...

Goku : sube a mi espalda, aumentare la velocidad, por que a este paso no encontraremos, a tus amigos o las esmeraldas…

Sonic (solo sonreía... Y veía a Goku alegre) : ¿puedes ir mas rápido Goku?

Goku : claro que puedo ir mas rápido...

Sonic : bien, por que también baje mi ritmo, para seguirte..., hagamos esto..., vea la máxima velocidad que tu puedas..., yo tratare de seguirte….

Goku : te voy a dejar muy atrás...

Sonic (solo sonreía) : confía en mi Goku...

Goku : bien...

Goku, salía disparado a una velocidad increíble, mientras un aura blanca se formaba a su alrededor..., volteaba a atrás para decirle a Sonic que regresaba por el..., pero fue interrumpido...

Sonic (sonriendo) : muy bien, Goku así llegaremos rápido...

Goku, estaba impresionado, el erizo iba a su lado, sin mucho problema...

Goku (aun sorprendido) : de verdad, eres rápido

Sonic (sonriendo) : no has visto nada…

En ese momento, Sonic salía disparado a toda velocidad…, dejando muy atrás a Goku, mientras este se paraba en seco...

Goku (mas impresionado) : increíble

Sonic a lo lejos se perdía... Y regresaba muy rápido...

Sonic : ok, vámonos

Goku, solo tenia la cabeza agachado, sin que se le vieran los ojos, hasta que...

Goku (sonriendo) : increíble..., de verdad eres muy rápido, en ¿tu mundo todos son así?

Sonic : bueno, Knucles es muy fuerte, Shadow también es muy rápido ( nota Sonic nuca aceptaría que Shadow es mas rápido), Silver tiene increíbles poderes psíquicos, Blaze de fuego también, Amy créeme no querrías, que te golpeara su martillo… y Tails es un genio...

Goku : increíble..., veo que hay gente muy fuerte, en tu mundo también...

Sonic solo movía su dedo, abajo de su nariz mientras sonreía..., Goku estaba impresionado y feliz a la vez…, tenia mucho sin ver tipos que lo superaran en algo…, aunque siempre sus intenciones fueron proteger a sus amigos y su planeta…, el enfocaba su deseo de pelea, así defender a los demás, y luchar con villanos muy fuertes..., pero ya se había aburrido..., un poco..., que en su mundo no había alguien mas fuerte o algo así, extrañaba la sensación de esforzarse por defender a sus amigo y estar en pelea y le emocionaba mucho conocer a este erizo mas rápido que el...

Sonic : ¿estas bien Goku...?

Goku : no es nada, es que me gusta conocer, personas como tu...

Sonic solo sonreía, definitiva mente algo en este sujeto le agrada, su actitud alegre le agrada mucho..., sabía que esta aventura seria una de las mejores, que tendría..., mientras los 2 salían disparados a la máximao velocidad, hacia el horizonte...

Mientras en otra ciudad, el atardecer se así presente, dos figuras se veían en la cima, de un rascacielos de "satino squere", uno portaba una espada grande, además de una mascara y el otro era un oso pequeño volador...

Kakashi (viendo los edificios y lugares) : ¿kero san..., vez algo conocido...?

Kero (viendo de un lugar a otro, muy confundido) : rayos, esta ciudad es nueva...

Kakashi (volteando a ver a kero) : ¿kero san, estas seguro que es tu época...?

Kero (en una pose pensante) : tiene que serlo...

Kakashi (con voz alegre) : bueno, bajemos y busquemos a tus amigos...

Kero (afirmando con la cabeza) : si, pero usaremos el ascensor como la gente normal..., mira que caminar sobre las paredes de los edificios, no es normal...

Kakashi : tranquilo, no sabia, que había esos ascensores...

Pero antes de que pudieran bajar…, a lo lejos vieron, en las afueras de la ciudad, varias explosiones, acompañadas de nubes de humo, que se levantaban rápidamente y duraban poco tiempo…

Kakashi ( mientras destapaba su sharingan) : ¿que es eso…?

Kero (viendo confundido y sorprendido el espectáculo) : no lo se..., a rayos tienes un ojo de otro color…

fue la reacción de Kero, al ver el ojo rojo de Kakashi...

Kakashi (no le tomo importancia) : vamos kero san, hay que ver que sucede… (mientras se volvía a tapar, su ojo, con su banda)

Kero (reflexionando) : si podría ser Eriol o un mago del clan...

Mientras Kakashi bajaba, a toda velocidad, las paredes del rascacielos, sin que este Kero, se diera cuenta, hasta que se pudo percatar, de que Kakashi ya se había movido del lugar…

Kero (enojado) : rayos…, te dije, que no caminaras por las paredes y espérame…

Mientras salía kero, salía volando, a toda velocidad, a por su compañero de equipo, pero en otro lugar..., Tony Choper y Cream, Chese, alado derecho de esta, caminaban por un bosque extraño, el había hablado con ella que no llorara, que irían por sus amigos…, después de todo, Choper fuera de los mugiwara, hiruluk y kureha..., no se entendía bien con muchas personas…, quizás solo con pocos…, pero con Cream era diferente… era de las pocas criaturas parecidas a el..., se sentía en confianza cosa que no era muy común..., en fin después de que Cream, se calmara, hubo tiempo para que se presentaran y en el camino venían platicando, alegremente…

Cream (sorprendida) : ooo, así que eres doctor

Choper (sonriendo y asistiendo) : si…

Cream : Choper kun, has curado a muchos...

Choper : si y mi sueño es curar todas las enfermedades, que hay...

Crema : increíble...

Cheese (sonriendo alegremente) : Chao Chao

Choper (confundido) : ¿oye no sabia, que hubiera, otra fruta hito hito...?

Cream (confundida) : ¿hito-hito?

Choper : si, cual fue, la fruta que comiste...

Cream (pensando mientras ve al cielo) : manzanas, fresas y me gustan con el paste...

Choper (sorprendido): ¿pastel?

Cream (con tono alegre) : si me gustan mucho, los dulces...

Choper (con tono alegre) : a mi también..., el algodón de azúcar...

Cream(sonriendo) : también sabe muy bien...

Chese (asistiendo, con una sonrisa) : Chao Chao...

Choper : Cream y que hay de tus amigos...

Cream (viendo al piso) : bueno Sonic, es bueno conmigo…, inclusive salvo a mi madre en una ocasión…, Shadow, es muy serio, pero en el fondo se preocupa por todos..., Silver, le gusta proteger también a todos..., Knucles es un poco gruñón…, pero es un buen tipo, Amy es como mi hermana mayor…, Blaze es mi mejor amiga..., Tails es buen amigo..., solo que hay veces…, que quisiera ayudar mas…, pero Sonic, me dice que puede ser muy peligroso..., no me gusta pelear…, pero si es por proteger a mis amigos lo hare..., aunque a veces creo que no seré de mucha ayuda...

Cheese (viendo triste a Cream) : Chao Chao

Choper oía, con atención a Cream, algo le recordaba a el…, hubo algunas veces…, que el quiso proteger a sus namakas y no pudo..., pero quería cambiar eso ahora…, no le importaba ser un monstruo por ayudar a Luffy...,

Choper (viendo al frente, con tono amable pero firme) : Sonic se preocupa por ti..., eso es todo…, si puedes ser de mucha ayuda…, con mis namakas todos somos importantes... Y Luffy, nos protege a todos también, cuando es necesario, trabajamos todos en equipo…, son mi familia y quiero protegerlos a todos también, por eso no me importa convertirme en un monstruo, para lograrlo...

Cream, prestaba mucha atención a Choper, le animaba y le sorprendían sus palabras, aun no entendía bien, lo de ser un monstruo..., pero le agradaba ese apoyo…

Cream (sonriendo) : gracias Choper kun

Choper, al escuchar esas palabras, volvía hacer su bailecito y gritaba, nuevamente…

Choper(bailando) : joder, que no me agradezcas…

Crema volvía a poner sus ojos llorosos y Cheese, veía enfadado a Choper…, mientras, este se apenaba nuevamente…

Choper (tratando de calmar a Cream) : espera, no llores…

Choper, con los humanos, podría parecer lindo…, haciendo eso…, pero con Cream y sus amigos…, podría decirse, que son sus semejantes y con ellos, si podía herir un poco sus sentimientos, ya que a sus ojos, se ven como cuando dos humanos se encuentran..., haciéndolo ver un poco grosero..., sin malas intenciones...

Mientras con Coby, al joven marine, le fue muy útil, la ayuda que recibió…, para pelear con los robot rojos, estos robos circulares E-1001, eran chatarra desparramada por todo "lost world"..., solo quedaban, brazos, torsos y demás partes de los robots…, algunos toda vía sacaban chispas…

Coby : muchas gracias ( mientras hacia una reverencia)

Voz : no hay de que, oye ¿sabes donde estamos...?

Coby (viendo de espaldas al joven que lo salvo) : eh no, recuerdo haber estado con Helmpo…, en el cuartel de la marina…, hasta que vimos esa luz café en el cielo…, después me desperté aquí…

Voz : ¿marina?, ¿que nación ninja es esa?

Coby : ¿nación ninja?, bueno…, muchas gracias…, me ¿llamo Coby y tu?

Voz (mientras se daba media vuelta, quedando enfrente de Coby, con una sonrisa) : soy Konohamaru Sarutobi y me volveré el 8 Hokage...

* * *

><p>Como dije al principio, esta es la sorpresa, como en las películas, tráiler, del futuro de este fic… (Nota diferentes momentos, elegidos al asar…) :<p>

- Sonic arrodilladlo en los pastos esmeraldas, solo liberaba lo que sentía de la única manera que podía…

Sonic (llorando, con dolor) : TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ILSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS…

- Voz : esta joya…, tiene tanto chacra como un biju…

Voz : y también, pose un haki tremendo…

- Kizaru : oh..., dime rebelde, cuando veré tu furia..., solo te teñiste el pelo de dorado y luego volviste a ser pelo negro..., de verdad... mugiwara tiene nuevos namakas, muy raros...

- Paradox : de acuerdo Zoro..., pero devén saber que proteger esa Esmeralda..., será suma importancia para sus mundo..., Knucles una amenaza mas grande de lo que se imaginan viene y no será suficiente un solo guardián..., el mundo como lo conocen es diferente ahora... Y de los demás que vengan deberán proteger la Esmeralda..., sino es así los mundos perecerán...

- Inuyasha (con voz seria) : si así lo quieren…, los hare añicos, (mientras su espada dejaba de tener una apariencia de diamante y volvía hacerse un colmillo blanco...) viento cortante...

Con solo agitar su espada con su fuerza, del piso salían unas corrientes de viento muy rápidas y gran velocidad, en dirección al hokage naranja de konoha y rey pirata mugiwara..., el cansancio y sus heridas no les permitía apararas de este ataque, que los trituraría, como granos de café contra el molino...

bien este sera parte del posble futuro de este fic, mola...


	8. Chapter 7

Bueno disculpen la tardanza, como se dice, los zapatos que para nada te tocan, ni ala fuerza entran, pero aquí esta el capitulo… (Últimamente e leído, pocos fics, así que espero, que la próxima vez pueda, publicar la sección de recomendación de fics)

Espero que les guste este fic hasta el final, también procurara publicar una semana si y otra descanso (mola el descanso), como siempre agradecimiento a los lectores silencios, y a los que dejan review como : Tsubaki2345, Monkey D Victoria, Gato Lee, Rizel Iwaki, Andrea and Natuberd y gabe logan, muchas gracias ayuda saber que el fic esta gustando…

Espero también, la próxima publicación, meter portada de capitulo…, en fin, mientras se me permita seguiré al frente, mientras mi socio ocnar, muchas gracias por su apoyo vamos juntos en esto…

Disfruten el capitulo mola…

Disclaimer : los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog, presentados en este fic, no me pertenecen, solo los uso en este fan fic..., pertenecen a sus recpectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7 mas compañía inesperada…<p>

Hinata y Nami, ya habían salido de la cueva, como la pirata, le comento a la ninja, la tormenta se calmo, cuando los vientos invernales se contuvieron…, ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a una ciudad, en la base de ice paradise, una vez que arribaron a la polis gélida, esta se volvía muy extraña para ambas chicas, ya era muy moderna para ambas... y aunque conocían la electricidad, la exagerada cantidad frívolos vehículos sobre ruedas, los complejos rectángulos con gran cantidad de botones, que veían cerca de las orejas de las personas, además de muchas cosas innovadoras y lejanas para sus respectivas épocas, solo las hacia sentirse de una manera posible…

Nami (volteando a ver todo a su alrededor, de una manera muy extrañada) : que lugar tan raro...

Hinata (viendo de la misma forma, la ciudad nevada) : es verdad, es muy raro...

Nami (mientras sus ojos se ponían en un lugar en especifico) : en fin, vamos a ver un el lugar... (comenzando a caminar al lugar, que diviso)

Hinata (siguiendo a la joven pirata) : Nami san, espera...

Mientras las 2 jóvenes, se adentraban en la gran ciudad, de ice paradise..., mientras con Inuyasha..., el mestizo, se movía rápido, atreves de los arboles, saltando de tronco a tronco y cayendo de rama en rama…

Inuyasha (mientras su nariz se percataba de algo) : hay otro aroma..., bien no me importa…, los hare añicos, por hacer esto...

Así el mestizo, continuaba su viaje a un objetivo desconocido…, trasladándose rápidamente entre los gigantes de madera, del bosque, mientras, con Goku y Sonic, continuaban moviéndose, a grandes velocidades, sin embargo Goku oía un estallido repentino…

Goku (reaccionando rápidamente, sin dejar volar o bajar su velocidad) : Sonic escuchaste...

Sonic (volteando a ver a Goku, sin detenerse) : si…, pero de donde habrá venido…

En eso se escucharon, varios estallidos nuevamente, haciendo que Goku y Sonic, miraran en varias direcciones, mientras seguían moviéndose a altas velocidades, hasta que los estallidos volvían a repetirse…, haciendo que Sonic se percatara de algo importante…

Sonic (viendo y señalando un grupo de personas) : mira, esos hombre de blanco..., están atacando a ese joven...

Goku (con mirada firme, en esa dirección) : vamos ayudarlo...

Sonic (sonriendo) : claro...

A muchos metros de ellos, un joven, con pelo de hongo, con ojos circulares, de piel clara y traje de verde que cubría todo su cuerpo, con un chaleco verde militar abierto, tenia una especie de cinturón rojo en su torso, con una placa metálica, con una especie de remolino en el centro de esta, poseía unas botas chanclas, como muchos ninjas, algo peculiar de este joven que a pesar de su gran energía, estaba jadeando y se veía cansado. El joven, se enfrentaba, a unos hombres vestidos de uniformes blancos, con gorras, del mismo color, que decían en letras azules, la palabra marina..., eran 10 hombres en pie, apuntando al joven de verde y preparándose para disparara de nuevo, sin embargo, había cinco hombres de blanco, ya en el piso, algunos estaban noqueados, uno tenia los ojos en blanco, estaba boca arriba, pero aun respiraba, dos mas estaban boca abajo, sus gorras estaban a varios centímetros de ellos, otro se volvía a parar, al igual que sus compañeros comenzaba apuntar con su rifle, al joven, su gorra se había perdido cuando el joven impacto un fuerte golpe en el estomago, que derribo al marino contra al piso, su uniforme de la marina, estaba lleno de pasto y tierra, además que un hilo de sangre, se desliaba por su labio hasta su barbilla, el ultimo marino estaba acostado de lado, también inconsciente igual que los demás, los 11 hombres de la marina se preparaban a disparar...

Rock lee (jadeando algo cansado) : por favor…, marinos san…, no se nada de piratas...

Marino (uno de los que tenia su gorra, con tono enojado) : no me importa, eres un pirata y los gorousei, han dado ordenes de acabar con ellos..., !DISPAREN!

Los marinos iba disparar, justo a unos segundos, antes de jalar el gatillo del rifle, algo saco a todos de su concentración, era una bola azul que embestía en la espalda, al marino que había dado la orden de disparar, dejando en el piso inconsciente, cuando los marinos volteaban solo alcanzaron a ver a su compañero en el piso, repentina mente un hombre de traje naranja y camisa azul abajo y botas, lanzaba un golpe con su puño derecho al estomago de otro marino, con la fuerza suficiente de dejarlo inconsciente, Rock lee se sorprendía, enfrente de el aparecían, una especie de roedor azul grande y un hombre de apariencia joven, de traje naranja, los marinos estaban igual de sorprendidos, pero aun se mantenían firmes en disparar…

Goku (viendo seriamente, a los hombres enfrente de el): no me parece justo, que luchen, 10 contra uno...

Sonic (mientras les sonreía, con tono alegre) : venga chicos, por que no se van...

Marino (enojado) : callare rata azul…

Mientras Sonic caía al piso de nuevo..., estilo anime, lo vieron extraño todos los presentes, se reincorporaba, rápido de nuevo…

Sonic (con tono cansado, veía a los marinos) : rayos, que nunca abrieron un libro de biológica..., soy un erizo...

Goku (volteando a ver al joven de traje verde) : ¿esta bien?

Rock lee(jadeando) : si…, aun… no… acabo…

Goku (volteando a ver a los marinos) : descansa, nos haremos cargo...

En eso Sonic, comenzaba a girar de nuevo, convirtiéndose en una esfera azul, que rápidamente golpeaba a un marino de frente, inmediatamente salía contra otro, dejándolos k.o.

Rock lee (viendo a Goku) : no puedo, la llama da la juventud arde en mi y si no puedo ayudar, en este combate, daré 200 vueltas a Konoha con mis manos..., konoha senpu...

Rock lee, se lanzaba contra dos marinos, que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y conectando su patada en el estomago de estos, derribándolos de un solo golpe, contra el verde pasto de leaf forest, Goku estaba impresionado, este joven a pesar de verse cansado, por fuerza de voluntad seguía peleando, eso lo animo mucho, el saiyajin conectaba un rodillazo veloz al estomago de un marino, para dejarlo inconsciente, al igual que los demás uniformados, Sonic había oído, todo la conversación…, el chico de cejas grandes, tenia voluntad cosas que a el le agradaba..., los marinos estaban a aterrados, ya que eran de rango bajo, tampoco eran usuarios logia o haki, así que salieron 3 de los 4 restantes corriendo, solo quedándose, el que había perdido su gorra y sangraba por su labio, pero solo estaba parado, se veía con algo de miedo sus ojos, pero para nada le importaba…, estaba decidido, hacerle frente, a los que estaban enfrente, por proteger a sus compañeros...

Sonic (viendo confundido al marino) : ¿que pasa?

Marino (viendo a los 3 a los ojos) : no dejare…, que maten a mis amigos, los marinos que están aquí...

Sonic (lo interrumpía, ya que entendía esa mirada…) : no nos importa, no somos asesinos, vete adelante llévatelos...

Rock lee (sonriendo al marino que intento atacarle) : es verdad, es lo mas honorable...

Goku (viendo al marino) : si, no queremos matarlos…, solo dejarlos fuera de combate…

El marino solo sonreía, mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizaban, por sus mejillas y les agradecía, a los 3 guerreros enfrente de el, ellos solo le regalaban, una mirada agradable o una sonrisa, Goku rápidamente le hacia una señal a Sonic de y al joven de peinado de hongo, de que se acercaran, Goku pone su mano derecha y los dedos esta en la frente, mientras cerraba sus ojos, con su mano izquierda, tocaba a Sonic y Rock lee, de un momento a otro, reaparecían todos en la cima de una colina, a 4 kilómetros de allí...

Sonic (viendo sorprendido, desde la cima de la colina) : whoa, increíble, Goku...

Rock lee (viendo a Goku y Sonic sorprendido y alegre) : ustedes son asombrosos, erizo kun y hanshi, usted es igual de increíble...

Sonic (con una sonrisa a lee) : ¿erizo kun?, me llamo Sonic the hedgehog

Goku (con un tono alegre) : mucho gusto soy Son Goku...

Rock lee (viendo a Goku y Sonic): Sonic kun..., Goku hanshi (Rock lee hace referencia, a un experto veterano en artes marciales, por la habilidad de Goku), mucho gusto, soy Rock lee, de la aldea de konoha, ¿por cierto de que nación ninja son ?

Goku y Sonic respondían al mismo tiempo...

Goku y Sonic (con tono muy confundido) : ¿nación ninja?

Rock lee : si, hay 5 naciones ninjas…, estamos en plena guerra...

Goku (volteando a ver a Sonic muy confundido) : ¿Sonic , no se suponía que el chaos control podía fusionar 2 mundos...?

Sonic (con su mano derecha debajo de su barbilla, en pose pensativa) : eso pensaba..., pero algo raro esta pasando aquí, esto no fue un chaos control normal...

Rock lee (viendo confundido a Sonic) : ¿chaos control?, que clase de jutsu es ese...

Sonic (haciendo con sus manos el ademan de ni modo) : hay que empezar desde cero...

Mientras con Silver..., Silver the hedgehog, el erizo del futuro, después de los sucesos en solena, se creo una nueva línea de tiempo…, en la que un Silver y Blaze diferentes existieron, ellos viajaron al pasado…, Silver en 3  
>ocasiones y Blaze vino en otra, acompañando a Silver..., ellos se quedaron un tiempo para detener a Eggman nega..., después hicieron viajes al pasado un que otra vez, hasta que decidieron, quedarse por motivos personales..., amenos eso aparentaban..., Silver en este momento, concentraba sus poderes psíquicos…, parecía estar en una pose meditación, muy parecida ala de flor de loto, las únicas diferencias eran que estaba flotando, sobre el nivel de la hierba esmeralda, con ambas manos abiertas, extendidas hacia los lados, con los ojos cerrados, una pequeña aura verde se veía a su alrededor…<p>

Silver (aun en la pose mencionada antes) : 2 fuerzas estan chocando..., pero que es esto…, debo ir allá enseguida…

Mientras abría los ojos, de golpe rápidamente y daba una maromera sobre si mismo levitando, quedando de pie flotando, aun sobre el forraje glauco…, sus manos las movía atrás de su espalda y salía disparado, levitando con sus poderes psíquicos, sobre el nivel de la tierra, perdiéndose entre el follaje y la naturaleza, para llegar a un destino, que solo el conocía…

Mientras en las afueras de Station Square...

Vegeta el príncipe de los saiyajin, que poseía un una playera sin mangas negra, al igual que unos pantalones negros, con sus botas blancas con puntas amarillas, sin guantes en esta ocasión, solo se veía un poco sucia y con pocos orificios… (su vestimenta era la misma que en la saga de majin buu, pero sin guantes y el color en vez de azul negro) jadeaba mucho…, pero otro persona compartía su estado, enfrente de el estaba un erizo negro con rojo, conocido como Shadow the hedgehog, jadeando igual...

Vegeta (enojado viendo su oponente enfrente de el) : desgraciada rata…, quedare quieta…, (mientras le lanzaba una esfera de ki...)

En ese momento, Shadow se movía increíble mente rápido, esquivando la esfera que chocaba, contra el pasto, convirtiéndose en una pequeña explosión, que levantaba una pequeña nube de humo, Vegeta en cuanto a velocidad, se daba cuenta que tenia la desventaja…, sin embargo Shadow se percataba, que un golpe que Vegeta pudiera impactarle, podría causar mucho daño..., Shadow sabia que estaba llegando al limite... y tendría que usar eso...

Shadow (mientras se movía rápidamente, viendo a Vegeta molesto) : joder, que soy un erizo..., chaos spear

Mientras seguía en movimiento, el erizo agitaba su brazo derecho y una serie de especies de punta de lanzas de energía amarillas salían disparadas y rápidamente golpeaban al extraterrestre, levantando una pequeña nube de humo…, que se disipaba rápidamente, el saiyajin solo se veía con algunos pequeños orificios en su ropa, Vegeta ya había recibido ese ataque, era increíble mente rápido..., pero en poder era equivalente, a recibir esferas de ki mas fuerte de lo normal, no podía esquivarlos y además lo perseguían, tampoco podía cargar un final flash o big bang atack, debido al tiempo de la carga y ese erizo era increíble mente rápido…, se hacia una pelota con picos, que al momento de golpear era dañina para vegeta..., y perdía la carga de ki, en fuerza no tendría oportunidad el erizo, pero combinada su fuerza con su velocidad sónica, era suficiente para recibir un buen golpe..., que dañaba al saiyajin...

Vegeta (viendo enojado al erizo) : mira rata, no me importa si eres un erizo o mapache, yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajin y te mostrare mi máximo poder...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa

El tipo vestido de negro, se transformaba en rubio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y un aura amarilla estaba a su alrededor..., se veía mas fuerte, además que el color de sus ojos había cambiado a color azul, definitiva mente Shadow al verlo, se sorprendió..., sabia que un golpe de este hombre, podría ser su ultimo error...

Shadow (viendo sorprendido a Vegeta) : ¿súper forma…?, ¿tienes las esmeraldas caos…?

Vegeta (transformado viendo confundido a Shadow) : ¿esmeraldas que…?

Shadow (con una sonrisa un poco siniestra) : bien juguemos...

Mientras Shadow se sacaba sus anillos, de sus brazos derecho y izquierdo, estos caían al piso, resonado por el contacto con el piso, quedando al los lados del erizo, en ese momento, un aura dorada envolvía al erizo negro...

Vegeta (enojado) : eres un copión...

Shadow (viendo a Vegeta, con una mirada seria) : copión, tu eres el copión al usar la súper forma...

Inmediatamente Shadow cargaba un spin dash, mientras Vegeta daba un gran salto en dirección a conectar un fuerte golpe, con su puño de su mano derecha, Shadow al terminar el spin dash, salía disparado, convertido en una esfera negra con un aura dorada alrededor, mas fuerte que varias balas de cañón, ambos iban decididos, a acabar con esto…, ya en el centro del escenario de combate... la esfera choca con el puño del saiyajin, creando un choque de poder..., que movía el pasto violentamente alrededor de ellos…, creando unas pequeñas grietas en la tierra, solo debajo de donde se daba el choque de poderes…,el resultado de el choque de poderes, era que empujaba ambos, algunos metros, hacia el lado opuesto de su oponerte… Vegeta se iba a preparar para atajar de nuevo…, cuando recibió muchas de las lanzas de energía, color amarillo, que impactaban rápidamente al saiyajin…, levantando una nube de polvo de 5 metros de diámetro, cuando el humo se disipaba…, se veía al saiyajin con ambos brazos extendidos a los lados, con parte de su traje negro del lado izquierdo desgarrado..., pero lo sorprendente era, que lo protegía un campo de fuerza de color azul claro, alrededor de Vegeta, había recibido parte del ataque, pero el escudo lo protegió del 80 porciento del golpe...

Vegeta (mientras desasía su campo de fuerza y veía directamente a Shadow) : ¿que rayos eres...?

Shadow (viendo al saiyajin, directamente a los ojos, de forma seria) : soy Shadow the hedgehog, la ultima forma de vida...

Inmediatamente ambos volvían al combate..., saliendo disparados el uno contra el otro…, listos para continuar su enfrentamiento…, pero en los prados de color olivo, con Naruto y Luffy…, ambos iban corriendo, ingenuos de lo que sucedía en el mundo actual…, pero sus corazones con las buenas intenciones de ayudar, era lo ultimo que tenían en sus cabezas, su misión de llegar a la isla gyojin…, aunque ahora estaba perdida en el nuevo mundo que había surgido…

Naruto (viendo a Luffy mientras corría) : ¿rey de los piratas?

Luffy (sonriendo y riendo, mientras corría) : shishishi, si me volveré el rey de los piratas...

Naruto (mirando sorprendido a Luffy, aun corriendo) : increíble dattebayo...

Luffy (viendo a Naruto, mientras seguía corriendo) : ¿Naruto, tienes un sueño, también?

Naruto (el solo asentía con la cabeza, mientras veía a Luffy y seguía correindo) : quiero volverme hokage dattebayo…

Luffy (mirando a Naruto confundido, continuando corriendo) : ¿hokage?

Naruto (mientras seguía corriendo y viendo a Luffy) : es líder de la aldea…, el debe ser el ninja mas fuerte en la aldea…, para proteger a los demás..., toda la aldea acepta a esa persona como kage y se vuelve, el que cuida a los demás, como su familia...

Luffy (viendo sorprendido a Naruto, continuando corriendo) : increíble..., hey Naruto…, cuando yo sea rey de los piratas y tu hokage, únete a mi tripulación...

Naruto solo sonreía, por la simpleza de como veía las cosas Luffy…, era verdad, que los piratas en el mundo del ninja, eran crueles…, pero después de conocer a este pirata…, el arquetipo de pirata que tenia, cambio a un hombre que busca un ideal sin lastimar a los demás o cargarse a todos los demás en el proceso..., le caía bien el sombrero de paja..., no parecía desarme mal a nadie...,, todo iba bien hasta que…

Luffy (reaccionando sorprendido de golpe, mientras se detenía en seco…) (gritando) : Naruto cuidado...

Voz : garras de fuego

De la nada…, unas especies navajas, rojizas descendían rápidamente en dirección a Naruto…, cuando este apenas volteaba confundido a ver a luffy, habiéndolo rebasado algunos metros…, Luffy inmediatamente estiraba su brazo derecho, tomándolo de atrás, de cuello de la chamarra y lo saco del rango de fuego de las navajas, que desaparecían el verde pelo esmeralda de la tierra, dejando ver solo el moca color del suelo, en un área de 4 metros de diámetro, donde estaba Naruto...

Naruto (volteando a ver al mugiwara, sorprendido) : gracias Luffy, dattebayo…

Luffy (sonriendo mientras veía al ninja naranja) : de nada…, atento, alguien viene...

En ese instante, enfrente de ellos…, caía un hombre…, con traje de rojo y orejas de perro y cabello blanco muy largo, que llegaba mas debajo de su coxis, los miraba con sus ojos amarillos, de una manera muy desafiante y intimidante, pero esa mirada iba contra Naruto…, el ninja lo veía sorprendido…, ya que era diferente a la mirada…, que había recibido en la aldea…, mientras enseñaba, el hombre de pelo blanco, sus colmillos chocando entre si, articulando la única palabra que había querido decir, en todo este tiempo de su búsqueda…

Inuyasha (señalando a Naruto) : tu…


	9. Chapter 8

Hola a todos, de verdad muchas gracias a los que siguen aun este fic. De verdad lo único que puedo decirles es disculpen por la tardanza, últimamente han pasado muchos eventos y por eso se me dificulta subir algunos capítulos. De verdad disculpen, espero que acabe pronto todo esto y pueda tener mas velocidad con los capítulos.

Bueno pasando a otros temas, con este capitulo vuelve la sección de recomendación fan fics, desde hace tiempo quería ponerla pero ahora si hay varios fics que entran en ella.

- Si gustas de historias algo sombrías, oscuras, te gusta Pokemon y Gears of war, este fic es ideal para ti. Mi amigo Sombra de Maldad, lo titula "Pokemons of War: Dark Days". En este gran cross over, veras un mundo pokemon sombrío en el que los días de ligas y concursos, son cosas del pasado. La única batalla que se libra ahora es por sobrevir.

www,fanfiction,net/s/7124855/1/Pokemons-of-War-Dark-Days

- Soy poco partidario de historias de romance, pero esta es una gran historia que para nada quisiera dejar afuera. Mi amigo Gato Lee escribe "El baile de graduación de Konoha" una buena historia, en la que los jóvenes de konoha estarán frente la toma de decisiones importantes. ¿Esta será? ¿A quien llevaran al baile de graduación?.

www,fanfiction,net/s/8469711/1/El-baile-de-graduaci%C3%B3n-de-Konoha

- Felicidades a mi socio Ocnarf, que comenzó a subir fics también, eh podido leer algunos y son bastante buenos, el que mas llama la atención es "New Dragon Ball Dc Universe". Un mundo donde siempre han existido los guerreros z y la liga de la justicia, sin embargo cierto enemigo hará que crucen sus caminos. Viéndose envueltos en los acontecimientos que decidieran el destino de muchos.

www,fanfiction,net/s/8592341/1/New-Dragon-Ball-Dc-Universe

- Un drable muy curioso acerca de Tobi, (Nota tener leído hasta el 599 del manga de Naruto). Esta mu mola, es lo único que puedo decir.

www,fanfiction,net/s/8522153/1/Nadie

(Nota cambiar comas por puntos, para abrir enlaces)

Bueno a sido todo en esta ocasión de la recomendación de fan fics, gracias a los autores que dieron su permiso para poner sus fics y a los que para los que lo desconocían también gracias.

Respecto a lo demás gracias Tsubaki2345, Gato Lee, Monkey D Victoria, Rizel Iwaki, Ocnarf y a todos los lectores anónimos de diferentes países, que siguen este fic. Espero que puedan seguirlo leyendo hasta el final…

Bueno siendo todo mola y me despido.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 8 Encuentros...<p>

El ambiente…, que el joven hibrido había planteado, con sus palabras era tenso y complicado, sin embargo, el capitán de los mugiwara, era experto en este tipo de situaciones…

Luffy (viendo con ojos brillantes a Inuyasha) : ooooooooooo, un hombre perro es genial...

Mientras, Naruto y Inuyasha, oían esas palabras…, ambos caían al piso estilo anime... y se paraban lo mas rápido posible…

Inuyasha (enojado viendo Luffy) : joder, que no soy un perro o un hombre perro…

Luffy (Luffy viendo a Inuyasha, aun sorprendido) : o pero esas orejas…, son increíbles…, de verdad puedes escuchar con ellas o tienes 2 mas...

Inuyasha (enojado) : cállate, mugiwara..., no vengo por ti vengo por el...

Mientras señalaba con sus garras izquierdas, de sus dedos índices y de en medio, a Naruto. Haciendo que este lo viera sorprendido, Luffy volteaba a ver a Naruto, aun impresionado con el hombre perro

Luffy : ¿Naruto lo conoces?

Naruto (ponía cara pensante...) : no…, pero te paredes mucho a un amigo mío…, ¿Eres pariente de Kiba?, datebayo

Inuyasha, al escuchar eso, le salía una gota estilo anime...

Inuyasha (enojado) : joder, rubio…, no entiendes nada…, al igual que el mugiwara...

Naruto (mientras golpeaba su puño derecho cerrado, sobre su mano izquierda abierta) : ya se datebayo…, ¿Eres, el papa de Kiba? Que se fue...

Inuyasha caía al estilo anime, al principio pensó que el rubio seria mas serio por, por la reacción parecida a de el, por lo de perro. Pero se daba cuenta..., que también podía llegar a ser infantil...

Inuyasha : joder no los conozco a ninguno de los dos...

Naruto : eso explica por que no eres el papa de Kiba...

Luffy : pero eso aun no explica, por que es un perro, o ya se te comiste una fruta perro perro

Inuyasha (enojado viendo a Naruto y Luffy) haber escuchen los dos..., me llamo Inuyasha y vengo de otro mundo...

Naruto y Luffy (viendo confundidos y sorprendidos a Inuyasha) : ¿Otro mundo?

Mientras con Kakashi y Kero, se habían encontrado, por la ciudad Satation Square. Con un hombre rubio que fumaba un cigarro, Kero intentaba explicarle las cosas. Los tres estaban en un callejón, para pasar desapercibidos de los transeúntes, no estaban muy alejados de las afueras de la ciudad. Kakashi estaba sentado recargado en una de las paredes del callejón, leyendo su libro de icha icha, mientras Kero flotaba enfrente de Sanji, alado de Kakashi, hablando del tema…

Sanji (sorprendido viendo a Kero y a Kakashi) : ¿otro tiempo?

Kero (viendo seriamente a Sanji) : así es…

Sanji (veía seriamente a Kero) : entonces…

Kero (viendo a Sanji, con empatía) : se que puedes sentirte mal pero…

Sanji (viendo a Kero fijamente) : Kero chan, quiero preguntarte algo importante…

Kero veía nervioso a Sanji, esperando su respuesta…

Sanji : hay mujeres bellas en tu tiempo también ¿verdad?

Kero solo sudaba una gota grande atrás de su nuca…

Kero : ¿pero tu mundo y tus amigos…?

Sanji (sonriendo) : por supuesto que me encontrare con mis namakas, pero es algo importante que debo saber…

Kero antes de poder reaccionar, veía varias luces deslumbrante a las afueras de la ciudad, reaccionando sorprendido, haciendo que Kakashi dejara su lectura del libro, volteando asombrado como los demás…

Kero : podría ser el clan de magos…, posiblemente este alguien allí de mis amigos que pueda ayudarnos…, a volverlos a sus épocas…

Kakashi (mientras cerraba su libro y lo guardaba) : vamos kero san...

Kero (volteando a ver a ambos) :bien...

Así Sanji, Kakashi y Kero se dirigían hacia las explosiones...

Mientras Hinata y Nami, caminaban en ice paradaice, sin embargo esta ultima cabizbaja...

Nami : rayos, aun hace frío en esta ciudad y no aceptan los berries...

Hinata (volteando a ver a Nami) : es cierto, aun así, tampoco aceptan ryus...

Nami : ¿de donde rayos sacamos, esos tales dólares o anillos...?

( Nota en el mundo de Sonic, la monedas son los anillos y dólares...) Nami no es que despreciara el chaleco de Hinata, pero aun así la ciudad era fría y necesitaba una chamarra que la ayudara mas en esta situación... , Hinata por su parte, las camisas largas de jounin/chunin, no eran la mejor opciones contra el frio invernal extremo, en este caso Nami la pasaba peor.

Sin embargo dos hombres veían a lo lejos, al otro lado de la calle, a las dos jóvenes mujeres. Pero sus intenciones eran muy diferentes..., pertenecían a la ciudad, ambos tenían chamarras negras. Las diferencias entre ambos eran que uno llevaba lentes de sol y el otro sombrero de nieve.

Sombrero (volteando a ver a su compañero) : ¿Las viste...?

Lentes (siguiendo alas mujeres con la mirada) : vamos a divertirnos...

Lejos de la pollis de hielo, en un navío de madera de Adán, anclado en una playa. Franky estaba impresionado, ya estaba en el Sunny, hacia rato que Franky empezó a inspeccionarlo, parecía haber encontrado la forma de encender al robot rojo...

Franky (mientras oía el motor del robot rojo) : supa, funciona...

Omega, se iniciaba... Y su voz robótica sonaba...

Omega : sistemas iniciados, condiciones al 100 %, sitio…, ubicación indefinida, posible consecuencia chaos control iniciado..., buscar a Shadow y Rouge..., para iniciar búsqueda de las chaos emeralds

Franky estaba mas emocionado que nunca, por tener a un robot, increíble frente a el…

Franky : supa, esta vivo VIVO...

Mientras de tras de Franky, salían truenos al mas puro estilo frankestein...

Omega (escaneaba a Franky enfrente de el, aun sentado en el piso) : análisis iniciado…, confirmado, sujeto mitad ciborg mitad humano..., edad aproximada 32 años...

Franky (con tono sarcástico) : ¿No tienes muchas emociones, verdad...?

Omega : poseo emociones..., pero es irrelevante... afirmar que estoy vivo, misión encontrar las chaos emeralds...

Franky (viendo sorprendido a Omega) : ¿Chaos emeralds?

Con Sonic y Goku y Rock Lee…, los tres seguían lejos de los marines en una colina, parados mientras ponían al tanto a Rock Lee de la situación…

Rock lee (viendo sorprendido a Goku y Sonic) : entonces Sonic kun y Goku hanshin, ¿Esas esmeraldas son las causantes de esto?

Sonic : así es, pero un favor no me llames Sonic kun...

Rock lee : claro Sonic kun, o lo siento Sonic kun, este...

Sonic (con voz cansada) : olvidado...

Goku : hey chico tienes mucha voluntad, te gusta entrenar...

Rock lee : por supuesto Goku hanshin, me gusta mucho, con Gay sensei, entrenamos mucho, debo aprender hacerlo al fin y acabo tengo la llama de la juventud..., debo entrenar al máximo...,

Goku (con tono alegre) : genial, debes entrenar, entrenar y entrenar...

Rock lee (viendo alegre a Goku) : Goku hanshin usted tiene la llama de la juventud...

Goku : bien lee empezamos, con sentadillas y lagartijas y abdominales, Al final daremos 50 vueltas a la tierra...

Sonic : Goku...

Goku : bueno tienes razón, 50 vueltas es muy poco daremos 100...

Rock lee (mirando sorprendido a Goku) : increíble Goku hanshin, ¿Puede dar vueltas a la tierra?, yo no puedo, pero lo intentare...

Goku (sonriendo) : genial

Sonic : ¿Goku, las esmeraldas?

Goku : rayos lo olvide (mientras se rascaba la nuca) veras es que me emociono, mucho entrenando y este chico tiene voluntad, me recuerda a mi y un poco a mis hijos..., solo que ellos se enfocaron en otras cosas y fuera de Uub o Vegeta, no ya no hay muchos con quien entrenar...

Sonic (mirando a Goku alegre): entiendo eso…

Rock lee (viendo a Goku y Sonic): ¿Goku hanshin puedo ayudar?, debo volver a mi mundo... y ayudar en la guerra...

Goku (sonriendo) : claro..., ¿tu que dices Sonic?

Sonic (levantando su pulgar de la mano derecha) : entre mas mejor...

Rock lee : genial

Mientras los tres salían corriendo…, dirigiéndose en la búsqueda de las chaos emeralds, pero en otro lugar, un espadachín caminaba por un lugar que le parecía una selva...

Zoro (viendo confundido todo) : por lo general, se que me pierdo..., pero es ridículo…, estaba en la isla Gyojin, peleando… ¿que rayos paso aquí...?

Mientras con Knucles y Picoro...

Picoro (enojado viendo a Knucles) : joder, vinieron a soltar a un científico loco a mi mundo...

Knucles : lo siento…, pero ese sujeto robo las esmeraldas..., y ocasiono esto…

Picoro (viendo fijamente a Knucles) : me preocupa, por las esferas del dragón..., si ese Egg man esta tan safado, como dices…, será un problema si las encuentra, parece que es un genio muy loco...

Knucles (viendo a Picoro) : así es..., iré por Eggman y ..., rayos, debo proteger la Master emeral...

Picoro : ¿que rayos sucede si no lo haces...?

Knucles (viendo serio a Picoro) : podría ser el fin del mundo...

Mientras con Naruto y Luffy, estaban sentados con una cara de confusión viendo a Inuyasha...

Naruto : vienes de futuro, pero te casaste con una mujer del futuro, que es la reencarnación del futuro, de una mujer del pasado, ¿revivida?

Luffy : no era que venia del pasado y vino al futuro de otro futuro...

Naruto : datebayo, no entiendo nada... (Mientras Naruto se ponía las manos en la cabeza revolviéndose el pelo)

Luffy : rayos es muy complicado... (Mientras Luffy se ponía las manos alado de los ojos muy confundido)

Inuyasha solo tenía una gota de sudor, no habían entendido nada...

Inuyasha : joder, soy del pasado…. Uno de ustedes hizo algo para viajar en el tiempo, altero todo y vengo a detenerlo...

Naruto : ¿Entonces viaje por el tiempo?

Luffy : vaya ¿Este es futuro o el pasado...?

Inuyasha (solo tenia una gota en la nuca y una cara de fastidio) : joder, que no entienden nada. Voy acabar contigo, para regresar el mundo a la normalidad, señalando a Naruto..., mientras desvainaba una espada vieja y oxidada, que se hacia un gran colmillo blanco...


	10. Chapter 9

Este capitulo lo tuve listo desde hace una semana…, deseo subir una semana si y otra darle una pausa a las "joyas multivrsales", así sucesivamente. Para ser más constante al subirlo.

La verdad cuando escribí el capitulo me gusto mucho y ahora que se refinaron los detalles me gusto mas. Aunque me tarde un poco mas de lo previsto en afinar los detalles. El titulo lo dice todo, espero que lo disfruten, el final de este fic esta planeado desde hace algún tiempo. Culminara de forma espectacular y Ocnarf a portado varias ideas interesantes que pronto se verán (se que lo digo seguido pero unimos fuerzas, cuando ya se había avanzado varias partes de la trama).

Meditando un poco, desde hace un año que escribo este fic y llevo apenas 10 capítulos, la verdad espero acabarlo en el año que viene y poder sacar otros fics. La verdad 10 capítulos es para estar agradecido. Tanto con los lectores que les gusta y mucha personas más. Pero a tenido mejor aceptación de la que tenia en mente este fic.

La verdad, también agradezco a los colegas de fanfiction. Ya que muchas veces nos motivamos mutuamente y nos apoyamos. Lejos de tener una rivalidad, nos une más el gusto por escribir y hacer buenas historias con mensaje. Este año que viene, si todo sale bien, saldrá un nuevo fic, que será algo oscuro, pero con una gran trama. Así que los que hayan leído las "joyas multiversales" espero que le den una oportunidad también y puedan darle una hojeada.

Sin mas que decir gracias a todos y mola…

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog. Presentados en este fic, para nada me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus recpectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9 la batalla del colmillo de acero...<p>

Inuyasha (viendo serio a Luffy) : quítate mugiwara, voy a matar a este Rubio...

Luffy solo lo tapaba una sombra en los ojos con el sombrero, mientras Naruto se preparaba a luchar a pesar de su condición...

Naruto (volteando a ver a Luffy) : Luffy ve a la isla gyojin y detén a Hody, te alcanzo...

Luffy solo sonreía, Naruto podía hacerse a un lado sus sueños. Si era importante ayudar a los demás, cosa que le sorprendió mucho...

Luffy (con su sombrero tapándolo y hacienda una sombra sobre sus ojos, mientras sonreía de una forma desafiante) : tu orejas de perro, si quieres matar a Naruto..., vas a pasar primero sobre mi...

Inuyasha (viendo enojado a ambos) : como quieran...

Naruto (sorprendido viendo al mugiwara) : Luffy..., la isla...

Luffy (mientras levantaba su mirada hacia Naruto, perdiendo la sombra en su cara) : que clase de amigo deja atrás a los suyos..., además van estar bien shishishi...

Naruto sentía feliz, Luffy era el tipo de persona que estaba dispuesto a sacrificares por sus amigos. Puede que sea un pirata, pero era uno muy diferente...

Inuyasha corría hacia ellos…, mientras Naruto hacia el sello del jutsu clones de sombra, haciendo un clon y así comenzaba preparar un rasengan. Luffy por su parte estiraba su puño izquierdo al frente, en dirección hacia Inuyasha.

Luffy : gomu gomu no pistol

Inuyasha saltaba muy alto, en el preciso momento que veía el brazo de goma acercarse a el unos metros de distancia, esquivando así el puño izquierdo de goma que impactaba a toda velocidad en el piso. Asiendo que Luffy hiciera una mueca, por la velocidad de Inuyasha, el mestizo quedaba encima de los dos jóvenes, clavando su espada en dirección en picada contra Naruto..., bajando el dueño de tesaiga muy rápido contra el ninja. Luffy rápidamente lanzaba otro gomu gomu no pistola al cielo..., con su mano derecha pero Inuyasha lo blandía con su colmillo de acero hacia un lado, repeliendo así el ataque del mugiwara…

Luffy (sorprendido) : ¿de que rayos esta hecha esa espada?

Naruto rápidamente era tomado del brazo izquierdo, por su clon de sombras, el cual comenzaba a darle varias vueltas para tomar impulso. Final mente era lanzado al aire hacia Inuyasha, aprovechando la distracción de Luffy, que el mestizo movía su espada en el aire, cuando Inuyasha se percataba veía a Naruto un metro arriba de el. Naruto inmediatamente lo golpeaba con una esfera de chacra azul, que lleva en su mano derecha, directo en el pecho…

Naruto : rasengan

Inuyasha recibía sorprendido el ataque del rubio. La esfera con remolinos impactaba en su traje rojo. Pronto era envuelto en un torbellino de chacra azul, la esfera azul que envolvía al mestizo rápidamente dejaba la altura del aire y chocaba violentamente con el piso de tierra y pasto. Haciendo que una nube muy pequeña de polvo se levantara…

Luffy (viendo rápidamente la nube de polvo y volteando a Naruto) (gritando) : atento Naruto...

Naruto mientras caía en el aire, veía confundido al pirata del mugiwara. Volteando a ver rápidamente a la nube de polvo inseguro. Inuyasha se paraba con solo restos de suciedad, pero no se veía dañado por el rasengan...

Inuyasha (viendo a Naruto en el aire) : ¿Es lo mejor que tienes?, te mostrare un verdadero ataque, viento cortante...

Inuyasha levantaba su espada con dos manos rápidamente y la agitaba hacia abajo en dirección a Naruto. De la tierra salieron, varias ráfagas de viento que se elevaron hacia Naruto. Estas rápidamente impactaban a Naruto, desgarrándolo velozmente. Dejando a su paso solo una pequeña estela de polvo, que desaparecía en pocos parpadeos, sin rastro del ninja naranja.

Luffy (sorprendido viendo el resultado del ataque, del hanyo) : Naruto...

Inuyasha (dándole la espalda a Luffy) : bien no era muy fuerte. (volteando a ver a Luffy con una mirada enojada) sigues tu mugiwara...

Pero en ese momento, el piso debajo de Inuyasha se agrietaba rápido y salía rápidamente Naruto, pero era diferente en esta ocasión, su pupila era amarilla y alrededor del ojo parecía traer una pintura roja. Pero lo importante era que traía una esfera azul en su mano derecha, pero era más rápida la rotación que tenia a la anterior. En un parpadeo para sorpresa de todos, la conectaba violentamente en el pecho de Inuyasha nuevamente.

Naruto : senpo rasengan...

Inuyasha recibía el golpe en su ropa roja y era encerrado en una esfera de chacra azul más fuerte que la anterior. Que lo aventaban algunos metros lejos, del ninja. Podando el pasto mientras la esfera pasaba por el prado. Finalmente la esfera implota provocando, que se levanta una nube de polvo grande, que en volvía la zona donde había terminado el ataque del rubio.

Naruto solo veía un poco confundido el resultado del ataque. Mientras que Luffy solo veía la escena, se sorprendió mucho al ver a Naruto. Pensó que ese viento cortante lo había aniquilado…, definitiva mente sabia que podía esperar cualquier cosa de su nuevo amigo…

Luffy (viendo a Naruto) : genial, no me lo esperaba fue increíble

Naruto solo sonreía, mientras se rascaba atrás de la nuca.

Pero inmediatamente, ambos jóvenes, fijaban su mirada en donde había culminado el rasengan, mientras la nube de humo se disipaba lentamente. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendían, por lo que sentían. Uno por su haki y otro por el modo seninn...

Inuyasha (mientras se levantaba a su vez iba desapareciendo la nueve de humo) (con una voz molesta) : bien infeliz, me tomaste por sorpresa, con esa técnica..., pero los voy acabar aquí y ahora

Era Inuyasha que se veía golpeado..., su traje rojo, enseñaba unos rasguños, pero no pasaba de allí..., además de que se veía un poco sucio. Mientras el humo desaparecía, se veía una zanja pequeña donde culmino el impacto.

Naruto (sorprendido viendo a Inuyasha) : ¿Qué…? Pero recibiste un rasengan en modo senin…

Luffy (viendo determinante mente a Naruto) : Naruto quitare voy usar mi haki del rey...

Naruto no sabía a que se refería Luffy…, pero a juzgar por lo que decía, sonaba que seria una técnica muy fuerte. Luffy no era el tipo de personas que jugaran en con una cosa así, en combate... Naruto se ponía atrás de Luffy, mientas este veía fijamente a Inuyasha. La pupila del pirata se dilataba y se volvía más pequeña. Se libero una fuerza de Luffy, que golpeo a Inuyasha, en los alrededores del bosque se veía a varios animales tirados en el piso como venados, tigres, jabalíes y inclusive un dinosaurio T-rex. Naruto no sabia que había pasado, pero el no sintió el impacto pero al ver todo quedo sorprendido, Luffy no era un simple pirata...

Al ver en dirección a Inuyasha solo jadeaba un poco..., definitivamente el joven de pelo blanco no era normal...

Luffy (sorprendido viendo a Inuyasha) : ¿Qué…?

Inuyasha (jadeando un poco) : fue… un viento fuerte mugiwara..., pero no basta con eso… para pararme…

Definitiva mente, Luffy y Naruto, estaban frente un oponente poderoso. Con una fuerza de voluntad para soportar el haki del rey y con la resistencia de aguantar un rasengan en modo senin... Tendrían que cambiar la estrategia para ganar.

Naruto (viendo con determinación al pirata) : Luffy hay que atacar juntos...

Luffy (asistiendo mientras veía seriamente a Inuyasha) : bien, gomu gomu no gatling

Múltiples golpes iban hacia Inuyasha, pero solo los bloqueaba con su espada usándola como escudo. Cada golpe, que recibía tesaiga lo hacia retroceder solo unos cuantos centímetros...

Inuyasha (con una sonrisa) : eres fuerte niño, pero no lo suficiente...

Naruto aparecía en el aire sobre Inuyasha, aun en modo senin, había dos Narutos con una gran esfera azul giratoria que llevan los dos cargando, inmediatamente bajaron en dirección a Inuyasha...

Naruto : senpo odama rasengan...

Cuando Inuyasha se percataba del ataque de Naruto era tarde para esquivarlo. Había entendido la estrategia del pirata y el ninja, se habían adaptado rápido sus estilos de combate. La esfera azul de chacra giratoria golpeaba y encerraba al mestizo, en un remolino circular que lo empujaba..., varios metros lejos de la combinación de Naruto y Luffy. El rasengan en esta ocasión, dejaba tras si una zanja en el piso, levantando una estela de polvo…

Luffy (Gritando) : Naruto, muévete…

Naruto solo se hace a un lado…, desconocía en parte el poder de Luffy. Pero dependía, de ver el futuro o algo así y ya había acertado, antes…

Del odama rasengan, se partía con una especie de viento que salía de el. Pasando una fuerte ráfaga de viento alado del rubio y el morocho. Que dañaba mas el verde prado donde se encontraban, dejando una cicatriz de nueve metros de largo y tres de ancho con una profundidad que iba de una a dos metros en relieve, en forma de zanja sobre la tierra. Dejando ver a Inuyasha más herido y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su boca, se veía muy sucio, su manga derecha estaba desgarrada y tenía muchas rasgueadas, su traje rojo especial…

Naruto (con una expresión de estupefacto viendo al hanyo) : datebayo… ¿como es posible?

Inuyasha (jadeando) : bien niño…, desgarrar esta ropa…, solo lo puede hacer alguien fuerte…, ¿Pero sabes? Me hubiera ido mal…, si no hubiera hecho el viento cortante...

Luffy se daba cuenta que Naruto, estaba jadeando mucho también y no soportaría mucho tiempo más y el de enfrente no era un enemigo normal. Así que tendría que ponerse serio con esto, tendría que usar su haki de la armadura... y el gear sado...

Luffy (con voz preocupada) : Naruto...

Naruto (sin quitar su mirada del frente) : aun..., no acabo...

Inuyasha se movía rápido hacia Luffy, aprovechando el momento con su garra derecha, usando sus garras de acero. Lanzando un tajo al hombro derecho de Luffy, el pirata rojo rápidamente solo endurecía su hombre derecho tornándose de un color negro debajo de su chaqueta roja, además de dar un salto hacia atrás. Pero aun así recibía el impacto, Inuyasha sintió como si golpear una armadura invisible...

Inuyasha (sorprendido) : ¿que rayos?

Luffy había recibido el arañazo, que desgarraba parte del hombro de su chaqueta, no era muy profundo, pero lo lastimo. Inuyasha no entendía lo que pasaba, ya que ellos eran humanos y ese ataque debió arrancarle el brazo...

En eso Inuyasha recibió un patada desde abajo, que terminaba en su estomago. El efecto de ese golpe fue que lo levanto algunos metros en aire. Cuando pudo ver hacia el suelo vio que era Naruto el responsable de dicho ataque y cuando pudo voltear de nuevo su mirada hacia lo alto. Divisaba dese arriba a dos Narutos esperándolo, ambos al mismo tiempo bajaron su pierna, impactando el talón en los hombros de la espalda de Inuyasha. Mientras el golpe lo mandaba contra el suelo, el hanyo no entendía, por que había tantos rubios. Cuando bajaba rápidamente contra el piso…

Luffy : gomu gomu no jet pistol

Inuyasha solo recibía un impacto en medio del aire, el cual provoco que escupiera algo de su saliva. Alcanzo a ver un golpe clavado en su estomago. Se sorprendía al ver el brazo de Luffy era de color rojo fuerte y emanaba humo, además pareciera que se había tornado de un color oscuro. Por dicho impacto salía disparado con mucha fuerza, este solo estaba unos metros de distancia del suelo. Hábilmente daba una maromera en aire al terminarla este solo clavo su colmillo de acero en verde pasto. Para detener la fricción, dejando un arado en el prado de once metros de distancia. Inuyasha solo jadeaba mucho y aun tenia un hilo de sangre de su boca...

Luffy se sorprendió, que el mestizo siguiera en pie. Ese golpe fue lo suficiente para destruir un pacifista y veía que Naruto tenía una fuerza parecida al gear sado, en ese estado con ojos de rana...

Inuyasha (jadeando) : nada mal…, ya estaría muy mal…, de no ser por mi traje...

Naruto (viendo a Inuyasha sorprendido) : ¿Que...?

Inuyasha (viendo a los dos jóvenes) : esta no es ropa normal, es piel de rata de fuego, mas resistente que una armadura y puede soportar el calor... Ahora entiendo, mugiwara, puedes hacer una barrera y usarla como escudo… y ese estado con ojos de sapo, no es eterno...

Naruto y Luffy se sorprendían, el se percataba de las debilidades de su estado muy fácil..., además que parecía tener una estrategia para hacerles frente.

Luffy : bien, acabare contigo…

Naruto (volteando a ver al pirata) : Luffy, no iremos a ningún lado así…, es muy fuerte también y no estoy en condiciones de usar mi máximo…

Luffy (volteando a ver a Naruto) : ¿que sugieres…?

Naruto : la espada..., si le quitamos su espada, no podrá hacer esos ataques, especiales...

Luffy (sonriendo) : shishishi, bien acabemos con el orejas de perro...

Inuyasha (con una mirada enojada) : yo si lo e acabado, mientras su espada se volvía roja..., adelante niños...

Naruto (viendo confundido a Inuyasha) : ¿Su espada cambio de color?, datebayo…

Luffy : es genial esa espada (con estrellas en los ojos)

Naruto solo sudaba una gota estilo anime..., Inuyasha pensaba en lo extraño que es todo esto...

Naruto volvía a crear varios clones y se lanzaba contra Inuyasha. Luffy solo se preparaba... Naruto y algunos de sus clones, creaban tres rasengans normales en modo sabio, mientras el escuadrón de ninjas naranjas rodeaba al guerrero del Japón feudal. Inuyasha solo movía su espada..., lanzando un corte horizontal. Desasiendo a varios los clones que llevaban el rasengan. Pero del humo que se formaba de los kage bunshin funcionaba como una pantalla, de la cual detrás de esta, salían los dos últimos Narutos, ellos traían un senpo odama rasengan. Inuyasha saltaba y rápidamente lanzaba un corte descendente con el colmillo de acero, del cual salía un viento cortante que golpeo únicamente a los narutos desunciéndolos. Mientras descendía veía una zanja que se había formado donde estaban los Narutos. Inuyasha al aterrizar, en pelo verde de la tierra, veía como el Odama rasengan, se volvía una nube de humo…

Naruto : caíste orejas de perro...

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido, al escuchar aquella voz. Naruto había engañado al mestizo, mientras de la nube de humo formada por el rasengan, salía Naruto en sus últimos momentos en modo senin. Rápidamente tomaba el colmillo de acero rojo de la parte del mango de abajo, clavando en suelo, mientras Inuyasha aun sostenía fuertemente la punta del mango de su espada. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, solo vio un puño gigante en dirección hacia el...

Luffy : gomu gomu no giganto pistol

El puño golpeaba a Inuyasha de lleno, desprendiendo de el colmillo de acero, mientras Naruto con toda su fuerza sujetaba, dicha espada clavada en el suelo. El resultad fue que Inuyasha salía disparado, contra unos arboles..., sin su colmillo de acero..., terminando así en el bosque…

Naruto (mientras caía sentado al piso, con sus ojos volviendo a ser azules) (jadeando) : lo logramos..., datebayo…

Luffy (sonriendo) : si

O eso creían los dos jóvenes…


	11. Chapter 10

Hola a todos, disculpen la tardanza, ahora preparare los capítulos desde el miércoles, para subirlos el jueves. Pero aquí esta, me encanto editar el capitulo, estuve indeciso un poco respecto a algo. Pero al final se mejoro y se quedo. Recuerdo cuando lo escribía por primera vez este capitulo, estaba sumamente metido con este fic y esos sentimientos están volviendo así que es buena señal.

Agradezco su paciencia y su gusto por este fic que continúa creciendo…, espero que lo sigan hasta el final. Pero cambiando de tema a uno un poco más reflexivos. Fue el teletón esta temporada en el país donde vivo. (Se que para muchos es un timo)

Pero pensándolo bien, "Todas las personas somos diferentes, pero algunas tendrán una pruebas que merecen mas gloria que otras". Así que animo… (Lo digo enserio).

En fin aprovecho este espacio, para desearle un feliz cumpleaños atrasado de nuevo al socio ocnarf. Felicidades. Volviendo al fic, se que algunas personas entenderán a donde se dirige la trama del próximo capitulo, por favor les pido que me guarden el secreto hasta que se publique.

En fin agradecimientos aTsubaki2345, Gato Lee, Monkey D Victoria, Rizel Iwaki, Ocnarf y ustedes los lectores anónimos. Cuando veo que el numero de visitas se incrementa me da alegría, se que esta agrandando el fic.

En fin sin mas que decir mola y disfruten el capitulo…

P.d. ¿Navidad? soy medio grinch, pero los que la celebran les deseo que sean felices y disfruten en compañía, de sus seres queridos y familiares. Dios los bendiga y guarde.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog. Presentados en este fic, para nada me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 Quienes son los enemigos...<p>

Mientras Naruto y Luffy iniciaban su pelea con Inuyasha…, estos eventos sucedían con algunos de los demás grupos...

Gara despertaba lentamente, solo sentía el rose de las diminutas gotas rasposas de color café claro. Cuando volvía en si, al ver el cielo, se levantaba quedando sentado con las piernas extendidas, cuando se percataba de donde estaba, solo veía el inmenso mar de granito a su alrededor. Cuando volteaba a su lado estaba un joven mayor que el kazakage, de apariencia bastante rara para Gara. Sin embargo el ninja al ver su mirada, entendía que aquel extraño, lo había ayudado. Con aquella criatura rara de agua, que vio momentos antes de que se desmayara.

Gohan (Viendo alegre al chico peligroso) : ¿Estas bien?

Gara (Se levantaba cansado, mientras respondía) : si...

Gohan : es bueno. Muchas gracias, ese ser no dejaba de regenerarse, lo ataque con todo y seguía en pie. A por cierto me llamo son Gohan.

Gara(Viendo a Gohan) : mucho gusto soy Gara no Suna.

Gohan (Mientras estiraba su mano derecha en señal de saludo, con una sonrisa) : mucho gusto...

Gara (Sonreía igual y estiraba su mano para responder al saludo de Gohan) : Gracias por la ayuda..., si me disculpas, debo buscar al tercer tushikage…

Gohan (Viendo confundido a Gara) : ¿Tercer tushikage?

Gara (Paseando su mirada por todo el desierto) : ¿eh, en que nación estamos?

Gohan (Mirando de reojo las colinas de arena) : parece un desierto…, pero no se cual es…

Mientras con Shadow y Vegeta, el saiyajin tenia un hilo de sangre corriendo por su lado derecho de la boca y su playera negra estaba desgarrada de la parte izquierda. Estaba muy sucio y con varios agujeros, por toda su ropa. Sin embargo a pesar de lo que sugería su apariencia, el súper saiyajin. Tenía su pie derecho imprimiendo fuerza sobre el pecho del erizo negro, impidiendo que este se moviera. Mientras que su brazo derecho, estaba estirado en dirección a la cara de la última forma de vida. Apuntándole con una esfera de ki de cincuenta centímetros de diámetro, en la palma de la mano, listo para disparar el golpe de gracia contra Shadow…

Por su parte, el erizo en aquella situación tan desfavorable. Tampoco había salido ileso, del encuentro con el saiyajin. El erizo estaba tirado en la pose antes mencionada, sobre un piso de polvo devastado por la batalla con Vegeta, alrededor de estos aun quedaban, verdes cabellos de la tierra, pero gran parte de aquel paisaje tenia daños menores. Shadow seguía brillando por su forma especial, que accedía al retirarse sus anillos. También se podía apreciar que estaba muy sucio y también tenia un hilo de sangre en boca, deslizándose por su labio derecho.

Vegeta (Viendo a Shadow con aires de soberbia) : serás la ultima forma de vida…, pero yo soy el príncipe de la raza saiyajin…

Shadow (Solo sonreía de manera un poco siniestra, viendo a Vegeta) : bien jugado...

Shadow nunca espero que saliera volando, cuando su oponente libero una ráfaga sumamente poderosa de su cuerpo que lo mando por los aires y así el saiyajin aprovechara que en el aire su velocidad disminuye muchísimo. Vegeta haciendo uso de esa estrategia, consiguió poner a al erizo en la situación actual. Pero Shadow tenia un ultimo truco…, mientras cargaba en su mano derecha una esmeralda de un verde muy transparente..., la cual paso desapercibida para el saiyajin…

Vegeta (con una sonrisa burlona) : ¿Unas ultimas palabras…?

Shadow (solo sonreía sínicamente) : chaos control…

Mientras ala distancia en ese instante se veía…, una explosión que detonaba en el piso liberando una mediana nube de polvo, impidiendo ver así a ambos contendientes… Pero con Konohamaru y Coby, en ese momento se movían por las ruinas antiguas..., intentando encontrar una salida. Cuando seguían caminando oyeron un ruido raro, vieron un águila roja con hélices en sus alas. La cual rápidamente atrapando a los dos jóvenes... y se iba de allí…

Knohamaru (enojado) : adonde nos llevas…

Coby (con cara nerviosa) : esto no me gusta, mientras salían volando por el aire…

Mientras con Picoro y Knucles

Picoro (viendo seriamente al echinda) : así que las dichosas esmeraldas caos… ¿Dan energía casi ilimitada al portador?

Knucles (viendo a Picoro de la misma forma que lo veía el namekusein) : si… y solo la esmeralda maestra puede controlar el poder..., ¿Las esferas del dragón tienen limites...?

Picoro : si tienen…, no puedes revivir a una persona dos veces… y pueden inclusive dar longevidad, de no morir por viejo...

Knucles (sin quitar su mirada de Picoro) : ok, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

Picoro : Picoro y ¿Tu?

Knucles : Knucles the echinda...

Picoro (mientras Picoro le da la espalda al guardián y ve al horizonte) : bien..., Knucles solo falta esperar a Goku...

Knucles (viendo confundió a Picoro) : ¿Goku?

Picoro (aun viendo al horizonte) : Goku se las arreglara para llegar aquí…, siempre protege la tierra y nos salvado en mas de una ocasión..., no me sorprendería que ya este haciendo algo...

A Knucles le recordaba esa descripción un poco a Sonic, aunque quizás Goku seria mas serio...

Picoro (aun viendo al horizonte) : bien…, te ayudare a proteger esta esmeralda..., por que un rata roja no es muy amenazante, para muchos enemigos...

Knucles (enojado viendo a Picoro) : joder que soy un echinda…, y ¿Quien dice que necesito ayuda...?

Picoro (volteando a ver a Knucles enojado) : lo que tienes allí es un objeto sumamente poderoso…, tu mismo lo dijiste. Si alguien se hace con las esmeraldas chaos es igual o más peligroso que las esferas del dragon...

Voz : Picoro tiene razón…

Mientras los dos volteaban a ver el dueño de dicha voz..., en las afueras de Station Square, se decidía el final de una batalla…

Vegeta movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscando como loco el erizo negro…, después de haberlo dado por muerto…, sintió como un golpe lo había impactado en el estomago, de allí en menos de un parpadeo. Algo había aparecido a espaldas de Vegeta creando una explosión pequeña de tres centímetros, con cinco milímetros de diámetro. Ese ataque lo había envuelto y lo había lastimado poco, justo cuando el ataque había pasado y recuperaba la compostura. Por fin pudo vislumbrar a su atacante, aunque fue en un segundo, Vegeta estaba sorprendido, solo veía al erizo negro que daba por muerto, conectando un golpe de nuevo en el estomago. La diferencia del ataque es que su puño era envuelto en una esfera circular de muchos colores…, mientras el erizo volvía a desaparecer de nuevo. Quedando el príncipe saiyajin en la situación actual descrita anteriormente…

Vegeta ya tenia una estrategia, utilizaría su big bang atack, contra el piso. El se lastimaría, pero seria el fin del erizo…, el saiyajin cargaba rápidamente en su mano derecha una esfera de color verde brillante, que comenzaba a aumentar su diámetro…, mientras rápidamente aparecía el erzo brillando de un color rojo, enfrente de Vegeta.

Shadow (viendo enojado a Vegeta) : chaos blast

Vegeta (inmediatamente impactaba violentamente, su ataque contra el piso) : el ataque big bang

Una explosión verde por parte de Vegeta incrementaba rápidamente su tamaño, envolviendo al saiyajin, perdiéndose rápidamente en la explosión esmeralda. Por parte de Shadow, era envuelto rápidamente en un domo carmesí brillante. Ambos domos crecían en tamaño y chocaban entre si violentamente, generando fuertes vientos que salían de estos, la tierra de bajo la fuerza de los ataques comenzaba agrietarse. Pareciera como si pequeños tornados chocaran entre si…, devastando parte del área donde se llevaba la lucha…

En eso tres figuras llegaban al lugar, del fuego cruzado. Viendo a varios metros de distancia, el choque de aquellos ataques, devastadores.

Sanji (tapándose subiendo sus brazos alrededor de su cara y viendo sorprendido la colisión de ataques) : ¿Que fruta se comieron esos dos..?.

Kakashi mientras cruzaba sus brazos para cubrirse, por los vientos generados por aquellos ataques. Descubría su sharingan, con su mano derecha.

Kero (viendo preocupado los ataques y cubriéndose igual que sus compañeros, ademas de aletaba sus alas con mas fuerza para resistir los vientos) : rayos…, Beon se paso esta vez… (Kero rápidamente volteaba a ver al ninja confundido) ¿Kakashi espera que harás?

Kakashi solo se concentraba con su ojo rojo, apuntando al choque de domos. Su ojo de tres aspas, se transformaba rápidamente. En ojo que tenia una especie de shuriken de tres aspas..., mientras surgía un hoyo negro en el choque de las dos explosiones. Sanji y Kero lo veían sorprendidos, el ninja estaba absorbiendo parte la explosión. Cuando los domos redujeron parte de su tamaño. Kakashi en ese punto, dejo de intentar, siquiera absorber las explosiones. Inmediatamente se tapaba el sharingan de nuevo, con su banda. Mientras caía jadeando, apoyándose sobre una de sus rodillas y con su mano izquierda sobre el pasto. Las explosiones comenzaban a disiparse, dejando ver a Shadow y Vegeta jadeando. Sin embargo el saiyajin estaba bastante herido. A diferencia del erizo, que el chaos blast carece de efectos secundarios en el, pero aun estaba muy herido por la batalla con el saiyajin.

Kero (pensando, mientras observaba la situación) "Rayos..., esos dos no son normales... y Kakashi no se ve bien, el cocinero se ve muy poco cansado, el seria el único que puede pelear. Pero…, esas técnicas no parecían magia… (viendo confundido, a Shadow y Vegeta, que se veían mutuamente jadeando)

Shadow (volteando a ver serio al grupo de personas que recién había llegado, mientras jadeaba) : se llevaron… la mitad… de mi chaos blast...

Vegeta (volteando enojado a ver al grupo recién llegado) : mi big… bang atack… fue reducido...

Vegeta se des transformaba de su súper saiyajin, mientras aun jadeaba. Shadow solo miraba fijamente a los recién llegados.

Shadow (bastante serio, sin quitar su mirada de los extraños) : ¿Por que rayos, interfirieron?

Vegeta (viéndolos enojados) : estuve a punto… de matar a esta rata negra…

Shadow (enojado volteando a ver a Vegeta) : ¿a quien le dices rata…?, Que no entiendes, soy un erizo iletrado...

Vegeta (enojando viendo a Shadow) : iletrado… ¿Que clase de ultima forma de vida, te crees? si no pudiste vencerme...

Kero (Viendo serio a Vegeta y Shadow) : ya basta, todos ustedes son viajeros del tiempo. Tienen que ayudarme a encontrar a mis amigos…, si quieren volver a su época...

Vegeta (volteando a ver a Kero enojado) : mira peluche, soy el príncipe de la raza saiyajin. No recibo ordenes...

Shadow (volteando a ver confundido a Kero) : ¿Viajes de tiempo?, pero esto fue consecuencia del chaos control...

kakashi, Sanji (volteando a ver confundido al erizo) : ¿Chaos control?

Vegeta (volteando a ver a Shadow) : ¿Esa técnica que dijiste, antes de recibir mi ataque?

Kero (reaccionaba enojado, viendo a Sahdow fijamente) : dime, ¿Que es esa magia del chaos control? Tu amigo… se robo las cartas de mi amiga... (señalando con su pataa Shadow)

Shadow (viendo confundido al oso con alas) :¿Magia?, el chaos control no es una magia... Un momento ¿Mi amigo…?

Kakashi (en mejor condición, pero aun apoyándose en su rodilla, volteando a ver a Kero) : ¿El que se robo las cartas de tu amiga, Kero san?

Kero (viendo fijamente a Shadow) :'un tipo de…

Shadow (Shadow viendo a Kero, fijamente y interrumpiendolo) : capa negra..., el se robo las esmeraldas chaos, de mi mundo...

Vegeta (viendo confundido a todos) : ¿De que rayos están hablando...?

Mientras los cinco se ponían de acuerdo de su situación. En ice parodiase Hinata y Nami caminaban por una calle muy angosta, buscaban un lugar donde dormir, hasta que...

Aparecían enfrente de ellas, dos figuras misteriosas…

Lentes (cruzando sus brazos y con un tono soberbio) : vaya, navidad llego antes este año...

Sombrero (comenzando a caminar hacia las jóvenes) : bien chicas flojitas y cooperando… (mientras sacaba un cuchillo y su compañero también)

Hinata (viéndolos un poco nerviosa) : no tenemos dinero, que quieran o les sirva. Por favor váyanse...

Lentes (viéndolas) : pero tienen, lo que queremos…

Mientras los asaltantes se van corriendo contra las jóvenes con el cuchillo en mano, Hinata ponía sus manos en posición, activaba el byakugan. Nami solo sacaba su climat, tac, cuando los hombres de lentes y sombrero estaban frente a Hinata y Nami... Hinata golpeo en el pecho del hombre de lentes, con su palma derecha y seguidamente hizo varios golpes con sus palmas. En diferentes lugares, como la espalda y las costillas mientras giraba alrededor de este.

Nami por su parte solo apuntaba con su vara al sujeto del sombrero de invierno. De su vara salía una pequeña esfera eléctrica, que al impactar al de sombrero. Este recibía una descarga pequeña alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras mini relámpagos se movían por todo su cuerpo, erizando cada uno de sus pelos. Cuando finalizaron las jóvenes sus ataques, ambos atacantes estaban tirados en el suelo. Estaban lastimados, pero estaban verdaderamente aterrados y reaccionaron de la única forma que pudierón…

Lentes (viendo a las jóvenes aun en el suelo, pero muy espantado) : son unas brujas..., una tiene ojos raros, con una magia que cuando te toca no te puedes mover y la otra una varita mágica, que dispara rayos.

Hinata iba a decir algo, hasta que Nami le hizo una seña discreta. Como de seguidor el juego...

Nami (viéndolos de una forma seria y sin titubear) : eso se podría decir... y si no quieren, que les hagamos algo peor..., nos darán todo su dinero y sus armas.

Sombrero (viéndolas aun en el piso con un tono muy espantado) : claro, pero por favor, no…, no, no…, nos lancen un hechizo peor…

Mientras el de sombrero se paraba velozmente y dejaba los cuchillos en el piso. Rápidamente revisaba los bolsillos de su amigo (Ya que por los golpes de Hinata, que pudo impactar en algunos puntos de presión, no se movía. Nami por su parte había usado al mínimo su ataque, razón por la cual del sombrero aun se movía) saco su cartera, una bolsa con anillos, joyas y demás. Inmediatamente se lleva a rastras a su amigo, mientras salían de la calle angosta desapareciendo de la vista de las jóvenes.

Nami (con una sonrisa) : bien listo, con eso podremos comprar chamarras

Hinata (viendo confundida a Nami) : Nami san..., ¿Esta bien?

Nami (volteando a ver Hinata sonriendo) : claro que si Hinata. No robamos, a gente sin dinero...

Hinata (viendo con mucha amabilidad) : pero lo usaremos para las chamarras y lo demás lo daremos alguien que lo necesite...

Nami (cerrando sus ojos y con una gota de sudor grande en su nuca) : no vas a ceder ¿verdad?

Hinata (sonriendo y afirmando con la cabeza) : no...

Nami (suspirando) : esta bien…, lo haremos así...

Mientras las dos jóvenes, se dirigían a la tienda donde les dijeron que solo aceptaban anillos. Mientras con Naruto y Luffy..., acaban de desarmar a Inuyasha, el cual salió volando. Naruto se había sentado alado del colmillo de acero el cual había vuelto a ser una espada oxidada y Luffy también estaba sentado. Sabia que Naruto estaba muy cansado y no soportaría mas en pie, el mismo se empezaba a sentir cansado..., por las peleas en la isla giyojin, con Hody y además de Inuyasha... Naruto solo jadeaba un poco, a pesar de estar tomando un respiro…

Naruto (volteando a ver a Luffy y jadeando un poco) : Luffy… vamos por Hody…

Luffy (sonriendo) : de acuerdo...

Justo cuando iban a parase los dos jóvenes..., oyeron un rugido del bosque donde Inuyasha había sido lanzado...

Naruto (viendo confundido al bosque) : ¿Que fue eso?

Luffy (viendo serio al bosque) : algo me dice, que no hemos acabado...

Mientras se oía un rugido con más fuerza..., dejando a los dos jóvenes listos para enfrentarse a algo Inesperado...


	12. Chapter 11

Venga primero a todos los lectores y colegas. Perdón por la tardanza unos problemas muy graves surgieron y me impidieron, postear capítulos del fic. Estoy en un semi status quo, por lo qué cuando suba ahora los capítulos será complicado. Pero hare lo mejor por continuar este fic. Mola

Bueno también me e percatado de el uso del twitter, es increíble y mola. Puedes poner casi de todo…., dado qué el twiter y fan fiction están conectados, hare uso de este, para dar Tweets acerca de los futuros capítulos de los fics y de próximos fics. La verdad ya muchos lo usan y debo ponerme ala vanguardia. Pero siendo sincero ya me volví adicto a esta red social. Molaaaa, así que les agradecería si gustan seguirme para estar informándolos al respecto, de los fics y capítulos. Además de otras locuras y cosas mola qué llego a poner.

Mi twitter es : arroba aceoAero (Pongan el simbolo de arroba antes de aceoAero y junto, para nada me permite la pagina poner el simbolo y si es en mayuscula una A)

Nota solo díganme qué son de fan fiction porfa…

Venga para agregar me tarde un poco más de lo planeado, pero me encanto el capitulo. Esta muy mola.

Finalmente Kishimoto es increíble, el capitulo 618 de Naruto es mola. Además Dan Slot es un gran guionista. Lo que hizo desde Amazing Spiderman 698 al 700 y finalmente en SSM 1. Saben tener a los lectores expectantes.

P.d. Si me dolió lo que hizo Dan Slott, fue de las noticias del 2012, más impactantes. Pero eso para nada me impide a reconocer su gran guión. La verdad hay qué relajarse, una cosa es que algo te duela como fan y puedes hasta insultarlo hasta cierto punto, por el gran giro de tuerca. Pero de allí quererlo matar o desear su muerte hay un tramo muy grande.

Pero mola, somos libres todos.

P.d. Insúltenme si quieren, por un capitulo de mi parte qué los impacte. Pero por favor nunca lleven acabo un plan para matarme. Bien mola, nos vemos y disfruten el capitulo.

Disclaimer : Los personajes de Ben 10, Dragon ball, Naruto, One piece, Inuyasha, sakura card captor y Sonic the hedgehog. Presentados en este fic, para nada me pertenecen. Pertenecen a sus respectivas compañias y autores como: **Man of action, Akira Toriyama, Masashi Kishimoto, Eiichirō Oda, Rumiko Takahashi, CLAMP y SEGA ( Naoto Oshima, Yuji Naka y Hirokazu Yasuhara)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11 ¿Qué pasa aquí?<p>

Mientras Naruto y Luffy oían el rugido… En otro lugar, afuera de la ciudad Station Square... Kakashi, Kero, Sanji, Shadow y Vegeta. Discutían la situación actual, formados en un círculo. En los crecientes pastos alas afueras de la ciudad estación.

Kero (De brazos cruzados viendo al piso, mientras volaba) : es peor de lo que pensaba…

Shadow : 52 cartas…, con tanto poder o más qué las esmeraldas...

Kakashi (Volteando a ver a Kero, confundido) : Kero san… ya no entendí. ¿Sanji y yo, somos de otro tiempo o dimensión?

Kero (Volteando a ver a Kakashi con un tono preocupado) : las esmeraldas permiten que viajes por el tiempo y otros universos... La carta de tiempo, solo permite qué viajes por el tiempo en un solo universo... ¿La pregunta seria, en que mundo estamos? (Volteando a ver al cielo)

Shadow (Volteando a ver al cielo) : el planeta Mobius, pero el cielo es diferente...

Sanji (Viendo al cielo, cómo los demás, mientras tomaba su cigarro entre sus dedos de la mano derecha) : es como en mi mundo... (Mientras lanzaba una bocanada de humo al aire)

Vegeta (Viendo enojado a todos) : joder, entonces me están diciendo, qué viaje a otro mundo… En donde no esta Kakaroto...

Shadow, Sanji, Kakashi y Kero, volteaban a ver a Vegeta mientras le preguntaban con una cara de confundidos al unisonó : ¿Y eso con que se come...? La reacción de Vegeta fue una gota de sudor en su nuca mientras, les respondía rápido.

Vegeta : es un saiyajin, como yo…, el único que puedo pelear de verdad. No unos débiles cómo ustedes...

Shadow (Enojado viendo a Vegeta directo a los ojos): ¿A quien le dices débil principito?

Vegeta (Viendo enojado a Shadow) : a ti rata

Shadow (Aun Viendo a Vegeta) : joder, iletrado soy un erizo...

Kero (Solo veía la situación con una gota de sudor en la nuca, mientras volteaba a ver a Kakashi) : Kakashi...

Kakashi solo leía un libro, ignorando la discusión de Shadow y Vegeta. Sanji iba a reclamarle, hasta qué…

Sanji (Enojado señalando a Kakashi) : cómo puedes leer, en un momento así...

Kakashi (Volteando a ver a Sanji, con un tono muy relajado) : debo saber como acaba esto...

Sanji : déjame ver eso...

Sanji solo se acerco a ver que leía el ninja, alcanzo a leer una pagina lo cual le basto.

Sanji (Con una sombra tapando sus ojos) : este libro es..., es...

Kero veía sorprendido al pirata, sabia qué Sanji le diría algo a Kakashi... cómo ponerlo en su lugar y qué lo ayudara a calmar a Shadow y Vegeta.

Sanji (Hablando fuerte y alegre) : es…es…es… El mejor libro, qué e leído en mi vida. El qué lo escribió es un genio...

Kero solo caía al piso de su lado derecho del cuerpo, muy sorprendido y con los ojos bien abiertos en blanco. Ya en el piso, su pierna izquierda se estiraba y contraía repitiendo un ciclo lento haciendo un tic, mientras seguía en la misma posición.

Kakashi (Viendo alegre a Sanji y con su único ojo visible cerrado) : Así es y este es el libro cuatro...

Sanji (Con tono entusiasmado viendo a Kakashi) : ¿Hay más Kakashi?

Kakashi : si (Mientras asentía)

Sanji (Muy alegre) : increíble préstame, el primer libro debo saber de que trata...

Mientras Kakashi sacaba con su mano derecha de su bolsa de armas el primer libro, entregándoselo a Sanji, mientras el ninja aun sostenía en su mano izquierda el volumen cuatro de su libro y el cocinero comenzaba a leer rápidamente, el primer volumen de icha icha paradise con mucho gusto...

Kero solo tenía una vena que le salía de la cabeza, mientras volteaba a ver a los dos pares de su grupo. Para el Shadow y Vegeta acabarían matando a todos. Por su lado Kakashi y Sanji, eran unos pervertidos...

Kero (Gritando viendo al cielo) : ¡SAKURA…! ¡DONDE RAYOS VINE A CAER...!

Mientras Vegeta y Shadow, peleaban verbal mente... Y la novela icha icha de Jiraiya se hacia famosa en otros universos. Con Chopper y Cream se movían por un bosque, el reno había hablado con la dueña del chao azul y se había vuelto a calmar. Era difícil para Chopper, ya qué no tenia esos problemas con los humanos..., Chesse flotando a lado de su amiga, veía a Chopper un poco enojado, le desagradaba qué lastimaran así. Los dos iban caminando mientras el chao flotaba a la derecha de Cream hasta qué, oyeron unos extraños rugidos y lamentos, cuando vieron una horda de monstruos en el cielo. Eran horribles a cierta distancia... de colores oscuros, algunos con cuernos, otros con largos cabellos de diferentes colores y otros con colmillos de fuera, sus ojos estaban envueltos en un instinto acecino. Muchos de ellos eran largos como serpientes y se movían en el aire arrastrándose cómo seres escamosos y crueles. Era difícil decir cuantos de ellos adornaban el paisaje, pero se movían rápido desapareciendo a la lejanía. Cream, se había escondido atrás de Choper, cuando aparecieron los primeros, Chesse asía lo mismo mientras era abrazado en los brazos de su amiga cerrando los ojos. El reno de nariz azul, solo se limitaba a ver eso, esos seres se veían más espeluznantes qué varios reyes del mar hasta qué...

Voz (Gritando) : déjame en paz...

Cream (Aun algo asustada) : Choper kun... tenemos que ir a ver...

Choper (Afirmando con la cabeza) : si...

Ambos comenzaron a correr fuera del bosque, cuando salieron rápido del mundo de los gigantes de madera con cabelleras verdes mixtas, dado que la voz de oía muy cerca... No creían lo qué veían, era un tiranosaurio rex, color café con alerones, en su cabeza, era una criatura enorme e imponente, con varias cicatrices alrededor de cuerpo, además de una gran cicatriz en su hocico qué atravesaba por encima de su fosa nasal derecha hasta cruzar por su boca y terminar en los principios de su cuello. Enfrente de semejante criatura, estaba un niño de unos siete años más o menos. Con una apariencia, de zorro... El tiranosaurio solo se quedaba estático, con una mirada agresiva viendo a sus presas…

Choper (Impresionado, viendo hacia arriba al animal) : es… u…un… ti…tiranosaurio...

Cream (Con la misma expresión de Choper) : ¿Pe…pero no s…e ha…habí…habían extin…tin…tinguido...?

Shipo (Asustando, viendo a los desconocidos enfrente de el) : eso pensé..., pero me salió así como así...

El gran reptil, solo baja su cabeza quedando lo mas cerca qué le era posible del suelo, los tres jóvenes antropomórficos lo veían aterrados. Su cabeza era muchísimo mayor en tamaño qué cualquiera de ellos. Mientras lentamente abrían su hocicó aquel rey tirano, demostrando qué uno solo de sus colmillos eran más grande qué cualquiera de ellos. Finalmente solo lanzaba un gran rugido de aire qué hacia el pelo de los tres jóvenes se desplazara ala dirección opuesta de donde venia aquel rugido. Estremeciendo más y más a los jóvenes…

Choper (Gritando) : ¡CORRAN!

Así los tres jóvenes salían corriendo, Choper en medio, Cream a su derecha con Chess y Shipo a su izquierda... Mientras el tiranosaurio los perseguía gruñendo y rugiendo. En el gran espejo vivo del planeta, se desplazaba aquel navío con un león en la proa, mientras el carpintero de los mugiwara y la maquina perteneciente a la serie E-123, se dirigían a un destino un poco incierto.

Franky (Viendo al horizonte) : ¿Así que las esmeraldas caos, tienen un gran poder, capaz de destruir mundos o fusionarlos?

Omega (Viendo la espalada de Franky) : afirmativo, las esmeraldas chaos, son fuentes de energía casi ilimitadas... Debo buscarlas

Franky (Aun dándole la espalda a Omega) : rayos, debo hallar a mis namakas y llegar a la Isla Gyojin...

Omega (En la misma posición) : misión prioritaria, encontrar las esmeraldas chaos...

Franky (Volteando a ver a Omega) : dijiste ¿Qué puedes sentir?,

Omega (Viendo a Franky) : afirmativo...

Franky (Aun viendo directamente a Omega) : Bien, en ese caso no puedo abandonar a mis namakas y estoy seguro qué de saber lo mismo, ayudarían a encontrar las esmeraldas chaos... y volver todo a la normalidad. Pero la isla Gyojin es importante...

Omega (Viendo a Franky) : Shadow y Rouge, son amigos... Pero la misión prioritaria esta sobre mis amigos...

Franky (Viendo a Omega) : bien buscare a mis namakas, me dirigiré a la Isla gyojin y te ayudaremos… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Omega (Viendo a Franky) : E 123 Omega

Franky (Sonriendo) : te diré Omega, soy Franky

Omega : ¿Estos namakas y Isla Gyojin son importantes?

Franky : claro...

Mientras el Thousan Sunny se dirigía al horizonte, cerca de la salida de la ciudad Ice Paradaice… Las jóvenes pirata y ninja. Caminaban por las calles de la gran metrópoli de nieve, rumbo a sus afueras.

Nami : ¿No podíamos, quedarnos con algo Hinata?

Hinata : Nami san, usamos el dinero para comprar estas chamarras y además de darlo...

Nami (Suspirando) : por lo menos esa familia podrá cenar hoy y esta semana... En fin este lugar es extraño... ¿En qué lugar del Shiki Senkai estaremos? Solo sabemos qué se llama, Ice Paradaise

Hinata (Viendo a los grandes edificios) : algo me dice qué no estamos en ninguna nación ninja...

Nami (Volteando de un lado a otro la cabeza, viendo el lugar) : algo me dice que tienes razón, el aire se siente diferente ala gran line...

Hinata (Volteando a la calle) : espero que Naruto kun y los demás estén bien...

Nami (Volteando a ver a la ninja, con una sonrisa) : estarán bien. (Volteando a la calle) Luffy es el que me preocupa ¿No se si sepa donde esta o qué paso?

Hinata (Volteando también con una sonrisa a ver a la pirata) : Luffy san, estará bien también...

Nami (Volteando a ver a Hinata): el encuentra problemas muy fácil, eso me preocupa. Mis demás namakas, pueden arreglareis bien si nos perdemos, bueno casi todos...

Hinata (Volteando a ver a Nami) : Naruto kun, puede llegar hacer todo a un lado por ayudar a los demás...

Nami (Sonriendo) : espero qué no se tope con Luffy, por qué si no esos dos no les va interesar los riesgos, por ayudar, a otros. Por qué Luffy también es así... ¿Pero qué probabilidades hay qué se encuentren no Hinata?

Hinata (Alegre) : es verdad. Hay qué salir de aquí y ver como llegar con tus namakas y con mis amigos. Madara no debe tener nada bueno en manos...

Las dos jóvenes seguían con su travesía caminando por la nieve del Ice Paradise, poniendo sus pies sobre la fría arena blanca, dando su primer paso de salida de la ciudad. Mientras con Gara y Gohan, el humano sayajin llevaba volando sobre su espalda al quinto Kazakage. Mientras sobrevolaban una playa con dirección al mar.

Gara : ¿Estas seguro qué en templo sagrado nos ayudaran?

Gohan (Afirmando viendo al frente) : si allí esta Dende, el me podrá decir donde esta, mi hija, esposa, padres, hermano y los demás. También podrán ayudarte a encontrar al viejo Tushikage...

Gara : gracias, ¿Ese Dende puede localizarlos?

Gohan : claro que si...

Mientras el primogénito de la familia son y el menor de los hermanos del desierto, pasaban volando la entrada del mar. Mientras en otro lugar, en una fusión de bosques mixtos, un esqueleto con afro buscaba a sus namakas, pero su naturaleza musical, le hizo sacar su guitarra mientras tocaba y buscaba a sus namakas. Durante el camino, se topo con un hombre de piel oscura y que le gustaba su música... Así qué comenzó a rimar junto con el esqueleto...

Killer Bee :

Aquí en el bosque, oh,

Interpreto con mi amigo el esqueleto pupug pupug pupug

Esta canción, por nuestra fascinación por la música

Creamos este reventón

Brook :

Yo hooo

Killer Bee :

Buscando a los amigos

Pues testigos fuimos

De esa extra luz qué apareció

Yeah baby

Brook :

Con el enka creamos alegría

Mientras viajamos en el tranvía de la vida

Subía por la montaña donde encontraría

Con mi amigo Bee, qué medio mucha alegría

Killer Bee :

Yeah baby

Brook :

Veía en el cielo el suceso extraño

A pesar de mi falta de vista

Esto no parece el mundo

Así que me confundo

¿Así qué donde estamos?

Es lo qué preguntamos

Mientras Killer Bee y Brook, terminaron haciendo una pose rapera en la qué el ninja ponía sus brazos al frente, con su mano derecha poniendo de frente el dedo índice, medio y anular, mientras ocultaba atrás de su mano su dedo gordo y meñique. Mientras ponía su mano izquierda también al frente poniendo sus dedos índices y del medio al frente, ocultando sus demás dedos detrás de su mano izquierda. Con una sonrisa intimidante. Brook por su parte recargaba su codo izquierdo sobre el hombro derecho de Bee, dándole la vuelta su brazo enseñando el símbolo de victoria de lado, mientras que con su mano izquierda ponía en dirección hacia el piso, su dedo gordo, medio y meñique, ocultando el índice y el anular, mientras daba una sonrisa muy grande, haciéndolo ver un poco intimidante.

Brook y Killer Bee (En la pose antes mencionada, terminaban su rap diciendo) :

yohoo baby

Killer Bee : Yeah, Brook. Al principio me sorprendí al ver un esqueleto, pero susto se fue con tu tabarra musical

Brook (Mientras iba tocando su guitarra) : yohooooo, si suele suceder Bee... Pero me da gusto qué te guste lo que toco. Toquemos hasta desfallecer, espera yo ya desfallecí, yohoooooooo

Killer (Sonriendo) : eres divertido, cómo cuando canto enka.

Brook : gracias, espera Bee ¿Qué es eso?

Brook señalaba a un joven de verde con ropas blancas, con rojas y antenas. Qué caminaba enfrente de ellos. Mientras se acercaban a el por detrás…

Killer : venga, un hombre verde..., ¿De donde viniste?

Brook : ¿Sera del espacio? ( viendo al cielo)

Dende volteaba a ver a los dueños de esas voces e inmediatamente se veía un poco asustado. Por Brook y Bee...

Dende (Asustado) : ustedes... ¿cómo es que estas vivo? Aléjense de mí...

Killer Bee (Señalando al pirata músico) : tranquilo amigo verde, este es Brook mi amigo el esqueleto, aunque parezca espanto, es un músicazo

Brook (Señalando al ninja rapero) : y el es Killer Bee el ninja rapero, no te espantes por mi apariencia. Si me viera al espejo ya me habría muerto de un susto... Espera ya estoy muerto, yohooooooooooooo

Dende los veía un poco sorprendido. No sabia que pensar, parecían buenas personas, a pesar de su apariencia ruda por parte de Bee y de un poco de miedo por parte Brook.

Dende (Viéndolos a los dos) : me llamo Dende y soy el guardián de la tierra... ¿Han visto el templo sagrado?

Bee sacaba su libreta y buscaba que rimaba con templo, Brook seguía practicando sus acordes..., hasta que...

Brook : ¿En qué isla esta el templo sagrado?

Killer bee : y ¿En qué nación ninja esta templo sagrado?

Dende (Viendo sorprendido a los dos) : ¿Nación ninja? ¿Shiki senkai? Es un templo flotante en el cielo, por favor llévenme a el...

Killer Bee : Debo buscar a Naruto y luchar en la guerra...

Brook : y mis namakas. Hody Jones quiere acabar con la isla gyojin...

Pero ambos al ver al namekusein, pensaron qué pasaría si alguno de sus amigos estuviera en una situación así… Aceptaron llevarlo, al fin Naruto y Luffy no tendrían ningún problema...

Killer bee (Sonriendo) : bien hombre verde, te llevaremos..., ¿Qué música te gusta?

Dende (Apenado) : bueno no me gusta mucho la música...

Brook (Preparándose para tocar su guitarra) : nosotros nos encargamos, tu solo sigue el ritmo, yohoooo

Killer Bee (Con su pose de rapero) : Yeah baby...

Dende (Apenado) : ¿Podemos hacer otra cosa que no se cantar? ( con una gota en la cabeza)

Killer Bee (Alegre) : venga hombre verde, escucharas mi enka y al rey del soul. Te va gustar mucho...

Brook : si cuando Bee y Brook, entran a escena los fans vuelan...

Dende iba un poco nervioso, no era muy afín a la música, pero acabo en un grupo de músicos apasionados, mientras este peculiar grupo se seguía moviendo por los bosques de las montañas. Mientras con Goku, Sonic y Rock Lee. Todos se desplazaban a una velocidad moderada por los prados.

Goku (Volteando a ver al erizo mientras volaba) : Sonic acabo de recordar algo, Dende en el templo sagrado puede ayudarnos a buscar a las esmeraldas...

Sonic (Volteando a ver al sayajin) : ¿De verdad?, venga, entonces encontremos a Tails y vayamos con Dende...

Rock lee (Viendo a Goku) : ¿Cómo nos podrá ayudar Dende Goku hanshin?

Goku : Dende puede ver atreves de muchas cosas, si se enfoca nos dirá donde están las esmeraldas.

Mientras en la universo de Dragon ball, el más allá y otros planetas y lugares seguían intactos. Solo la tierra había desaparecido. Pero todo este escenario sucedía en el planeta Kaio del norte…

Kaio (Preocupado) : esto no es bueno Bubles y Gregory... No puedo contactarme con Goku o los demás, ni si quiera se que pasa en la tierra...

Pero Kaio sama recibía una llamada telepática en ese momento del viejo Kaioshin…

Kaishin : Kaio sama debes saber qué en este momento no podemos, comunicarnos con la tierra... Y ellos con nosotros...

Kaio (Preocupado) : ¿Pero por qué?

Kaishin : todo parece indicar que varios mundos se fusionaron entre si... Cada mundo funciona diferente respecto a las leyes de la vida y el universo... Cada uno tiene sus propias leyes, por ende los universos como el nuestro, en que una persona si es buena va al cielo o al infierno si fue mala. Solo funciona así en este universo, pero incluso si otros funcionaran así…, los lugares de descanso serian diferentes y habría un caos si todos los niveles dimensionales se hubieran fusionado en uno… Por eso la fusión solo fue en plano terrenal…

Nosotros solo somos razas de guardianes, puestas para velar por este universo. Pero solo en este, es imposible que interfiramos en otros universos, ajenos al nuestro. Pero hay grupos qué si pueden intervenir en varios universos. Ellos son muy variados y de diferentes razas, ellos se encargan de estas situaciones... A estas alturas deberías entender qué fusionar mundos de diferentes universos de esta forma, va en contra del orden establecido y solo creara caos…

Kaio (Nervioso) : espera un momento..., ¿Cuantos mundos se fusionaron?

Kaioshin : creo qué seis, pero no se de que forma y cómo. Las posibilidades son muchas, estas son algunas teorías solamente. Pudieron fusionares de dos planeta y hacer tres planetas diferentes fusionados. Por ende diferentes planetas cambiaron lugares y personas. Otra fusión pudo ser en los mimos términos pero con dos planetas inclusive de seis planetas o una fusión parcial de los seis mundos, en un solo planeta. Esto seria en el peor de los casos… Además no sabemos si en otros mundos tengan guerreros más fuertes y de ser así, los saiyajin podrían encontrase con la horma de sus zapatos en otros mundos…

Kaio sama del norte, entendía la situación y sabia ahora parte del verdadero peligro. Solo pensaba una cosa, aunque Goku fuera incapaz de escucharlo…

Kaio (Preocupado) : Goku... No abuses de esa técnica, puede ser sumamente peligrosa...

Mientras los kaio analizaban la situación. La batalla con lnuyasha había avanzado… Naruto estaba jadeando mucho y un hilo de sangre escurría por su boca, estaba muy sucio y su chamarra tenia muchos hoyos y cortes, estas a su ves tenían algunas heridas. Intentaba parase, con mucha dificultada. Luffy por su parte jadeaba también no tanto como Naruto, pero se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, donde tenia una cicatriz que le sangraba aun… Además de varios hoyos con sangre alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, no eran letales pero estaba muy herido también, con mucho trabajo seguía en pie...

Inuyasha estaba algo herido también, su ropa desgarrada por el rasengan pero parecía recuperarse, además de algunas partes chamuscadas, cómo si hubiera recibido un impacto de fuego, pero nada grave o qué lo ponga en una situación precaria. También jadeaba y estaba un poco sucio, con dos hilos de sangre corriendo por su boca, además de algunas heridas por todo su cuerpo.

Inuyasha (Viendo serio al ninja y al pirata) : debo aceptarlo… Me hubiera divertido más, si hubieran estado en optimas condiciones… pero ríndanse ahora y los matare rápido...

Naruto (Naruto viendo decidido a Inuyasha) : no..., pienso rendirme... Orejas de... Perro..., Luffy...

Luffy (Volteando a ver serio a Naruto) : ni hablar..., estamos juntos en esto...

Inuyasha (Viéndolos) : si así lo quieren los hare añicos (Mientras su espada dejaba de tener una apariencia de diamante y volvía hacerse un colmillo blanco) viento cortante...

Con solo agitar su espada con un corte vertical desendente en dirección al pasto. De este salían unas corrientes de viento muy rápidas y gran velocidad, qué cortaban parte de la superficie de la tierra en dirección al Hokage naranja de Konoha y Rey pirata mugiwara... El cansancio y sus heridas no les permitía apartarse de ese ataque que los trituraría, como granos de café contra el molino...


	13. Chapter 12

Eh de admitir… Que no sabia si continuar esta historia o no por motivos personales. Pero al momento parece indicar que la continuare hasta el final.

Así que espero que los antiguos lectores puedan disfrutar este fic aun, mientras los nuevos lectores también. Gracias por seguir viendo este fic. Se que seria un poco mala onda de mi parte pedirles algo después de tanto tiempo. Pero no es para mí.

Vivo en México y acaban de pasar 2 huracanes manuel e Ingrid, que destruyeron estados cercanos al que me encuentro. No importa el país que sea, por favor. Si pueden ayudar a mis compatriotas en desgracia, se los agradecería. Más abajo pondre como donar a la cruz roja, si se esta en el extranjero, inclusive si tambien pueden dar buenos deseos o oración, son bien recibidas. Lo que nazca de sus corazones será bien recibido. Ya que hay muchas victimas y muchos perdieron sus hogares, en México no se veía algo así desde el 86… Muchas gracias de antemano.

- Cruz roja mexicana sede nacional

Para donativos en el extranjero contamos con la cuenta a nombre de CRUZ ROJA MEXICANA IAP, Código Swift: BCMRMXMMPYM, BBVA BANCOMER. CLABE INTERBANCARIA 012180004040404062. Gracias por tu solidaridad.

CruzRojaMx/posts/544739288930859

Espero que disfruten el capitulo…

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12 "El contraataque del colmillo de acero, rompiendo el haki..."<p>

Antes de la escena anterior, en la que el ataque del mestizo se dirigía al ninja y al pirata. Esto había pasado…

Cuando Luffy y Naruto oían el rugido. Los demás guerreros… Se encontraban entre si y seguían su camino a la "isla ángel/templo sagrado". Sin embargo esto pasaba con el ninja y pirata. Del bosque de donde oían el rugido, los jóvenes se preparaban para quien fuera su dueño. Naruto se mantenía sentado, para entrar en modo sennin de nuevo y Luffy ponía su mano derecha sobre el césped para apoyarse, mientras se intentaba poner de pie. Luffy veía a Naruto mientras intentaba parce, se percataba que Naruto adquiría increíbles poderes en el modo sennin, pero era agotador al final y aun así lo volvería hacer. Sabia que tenían que acabar con esto pronto, el tampoco estaba en la mejor condición. La mordida de Hody le afectaba y los ataques de Inuyasha también cobraban su factura en su cuerpo.

Mientras de los matorrales salía Inuyasha pero se veía diferente, sorprendiendo a Luffy. A una velocidad muy rápida impactaba a Naruto en el estomago, sacándolo de su concentración y empujando varios metros con una patada...

Luffy (Gritando y volteando a ver al ninja) : ¡Naruto!

Pero era tarde, Luffy recibía un golpe en el estomago, que lo tomo por sorpresa. El pirata solo distinguía el pelo blanco de Inuyasha. Pero era raro, necesitabas mucha fuerza para lastimar a un hombre goma o ser usuario del haki. Luffy salía disparado también varios metros, quedando atrás del shinobi. Por el golpe que le había sacado el aire.

Naruto se paraba algo aturdido, le salía un hilo de sangre de la boca. Mientras veía a  
>Inuyasha, no veía sus ojos ya que eran tapados por la sombra de su fleco blanco. Pero algo era diferente en el... Su apariencia era rara, Inuyasha parecía luchar contra si mismo, levantaba su brazo derecho con su mano abierta. Intentando a acercarse dando pasos contradictorios hacia a la espada oxidada enterrada en el piso. Pero de repente el mestizo, volteaba a ver a Luffy parándose muy débil mente. Inuyasha hablaba, pero su pelo ocultaba su cara.<p>

Inuyasha : querían mi espada... Los matare lenta y dolorosa mente...

La voz de Inuyasha era más oscura y cruel, mientras levantaba su cara. Se dejaba ver unos ojos rojos en la en la esclerótica, sus pupilas al igual que sus corneas se habían vuelto muy finas y delgadas. De colores blancas y azules, respectivamente. Con marcas moradas en las mejillas. Dejaba ver sus dientes los cuales se habían vuelto más grandes y afilados. Luffy lo veía sorprendido, sin miedo pero muy sorprendido. Pero Naruto lo veía con sorpresa y como si lo entendiera, no era algo muy diferente que el hubiera pasado... Inuyasha aun en su poca conciencia le pareció extraña la mirada de Naruto.

Naruto (Viendo fijamente a Inuyasha, dándole la espalda al pirata) : Luffy huye... Yo me hare cargo...

Luffy se paraba aturdido por el golpe...

Luffy (Viendo al ninja) : Naruto...

Naruto : no pienso morirme aun... No hasta que me vuelva hokage, datebayoo (Mientras el ninja volteaba viendo a Luffy, con sus ojos cerrados y enseñando una sonrisa)

Inuyasha recordaba a sus amigos, si había una razón para pelearse con Naruto y Luffy, eran sus amigos. Temía que a su esposa además de sus amigos, les hicieran algo. Sabía que Naruto tenía ese aroma muy semejante a Naraku... Pero desconocía ¿Por qué defendía Luffy? ¿Kagome tenia razón? Pero no era el momento para preocuparse por eso. Inuyasha se movía lenta mente y como si luchara contra si, para llegar a su espada clavada en el piso. La cual solo era una espada vieja y oxidada... Pero en sus manos seria muy peligrosa... El quería proteger a sus amigos, pero no de esta manera, debía acabar con Naruto pero no así...

Naruto y Luffy no interferían solo veían la escena, sabían que Inuyasha seria más peligroso en ese estado, en cambio con la espada. Podría controlarse, además de que les parecía extraño que luchara por llegara a ella y dejar de estar así... Inuyasha a poco espacio de su arma se dejo caer al pasto y toma su espada. Extrañamente sus rasgos de monstruo se perdieron y se hicieron menores, sus garras volvieron a ser normales al igual que la alteración de su ojos, las marcar moradas de sus mejillas comenzaban a desvanecerse, mientras sus colmillos se contraían a su forma normal para el. Jadeaba desde el piso mientras veía a Naruto y Luffy... Más a Naruto...

Inuyasha (Viendo al ninja fijamente) : no cambia nada...

Naruto (Con mirada triste viendo a mestizo): ¿Por qué? No hecho nada...

Inuyasha (Con una sombra tapando sus ojos) : Mis amigos... No permitiré que otra amenaza, cómo Naraku... Los quiera destruir, tu hueles como Naraku... no entiendo ¿Por que, hueles a muerte? ¿Qué hay detrás de ti? Es mucho poder… para que estés libre...

Naruto solo escuchaba las palabras de Inuyasha. Recordaba al zorro, cómo lo veían de niño. Pero también las personas importantes para el. Las palabras de Iruka y Kakashi, hasta las de Nagato... Luffy escuchaba a Inuyasha, le recordaba a el, cuando sucedió lo de Saobaody y no pudo defender a sus nakamas... Pero ahora seria diferente...

Naruto : yo no pienso destruir a nadie...

Inuyasha (Mientras comenzaba a parase lentamente) : ¡cállate! Se como son los seres como tu... No entiendo aun mucho de por que actúas así... Pero no permitiré, que ese poder se libere...

Luffy (Viendo a Inuyasha serio) : Naruto no destruiría a nadie y te lo dije al principio, si quieres matarlo, pasaras sobre mi primero...

Inuyasha : bien entonces los matare a ambos. (Mientras el colmillo de acero se volvía rojo)

Naruto entendía que le pasaba Inuyasha, ese temor era muy grande. No quería ver sufrir a sus amigos, el entendía eso y mas... Pero tendría que luchar contra Inuyasha hasta que entrara en razón.

Mientras Naruto ponía sus manos en pose de cruz... Y se multiplicaba en varios Narutos, eran 15. 10 estaban divididos con 5 Narutos, ayudándolos a crear 2 esferas azules giratorias alrededor en las palmas de las manos del ninja y sus clones, la técnica era el rasengan en sus 2 manos... Inuyasha se lanzaba a los 15 narutos, poniendo al frente a colmillo de acero, uno de los 5 clones intentaba conectar uno de sus rasengans, pero Inuyasha lo esquivaba y se dirigía atravesar a un Naruto con su colmillo Hasta que...

Luffy : gomu gomu no pistol

Un puño pasaba por atrás de un Naruto, rozando su oreja derecha, llegando a Inuyasha golpeándolo en cara. Mientras duraba ese impacto otro Naruto conectaba por detrás a Inuyasha, los 2 rasengan al mismo tiempo, mientras salía disparado envuelto en unas bolas de chacra azul, ambas bolas de charcra azul encerraban al mestizo y se fundían entre tanto giro violento en una sola esfera giratoria, que lo envolvían en ese momento...

La esfera al pasar por el campo, pudo podar el pasto. La esfera azul comenzó a desvanecerse mientras salía aventado por esta el hibrido, mientras empezaba a rodar por el piso, hasta que dar boca abajo. Inuyasha, comenzaba a poner su brazo derecho en el piso, mientras aun sostenía firme su espada en la otra mano. Mientras se paraba se veía, solo un poco golpeado.

Inuyasha : nada mal... Pero...

La espada de Inuyasha parecía volverse un diamante. Este la agito rápidamente en dirección a Naruto y sus clones, de dicho movimiento salieron varios proyectiles de diamante. Que los traspasaron rápidamente, pero el Naruto original, no estaba allí... Ya que todos los clones después del impactos e habían vuelto nubes de humo.

Inuyasha (Soprendido, viendo la dirección del ataque) : ¿Qué? De nuevo lo hizo...

Luffy : gomu gomu no ogon revolver...

Mientras el brazo enredado, como tornillo, iba hacia Inuyasha con mucha fuerza... Inuyasha solo volvía a usar la espada como defensa, mientras Luffy golpeaba el colmillo de acero como diamante, empujando como 1 metro a Inuyasha...

Luffy (Viendo fiajmente la espada) : agarrándose el brazo con el que hizo el gomu gomu no ogono Revolver. ¿De que esta hecha esa espada?

Inuyasha : de colmillos

Mientras la espada se volvía roja de nuevo... Y se lanzaba hacia Luffy, el mugiwara activaba el haki de la armadura, en su brazo derecho, con gear second. El brazo comenzaba a volverse de color oscuro, mientras desprendía humo por calor, sin perder tiempo disparaba su gomu gomu no jet pistol contra el peliblanco. Pero Inuyasha se acercaba y el iba lanzar una cuchillada descendente, agitando sus manos hacia atrás con su espada chocando con el gomu gomu no jet pistol con haki de la armadura, la espada roja cortaba por la mitad en vertical, el nudillo y brazo de Luffy...

Luffy reaccionaba y se quitaba de Inuyasha que venia hacia el para atacaron con su espada roja... Acaba de tener una visión, estaba sorprendido, su haki de la armadura era inútil contra el colmillo en estado rojo... Esa espada podía cortar su haki, así daba un salto hacia atrás esquivando la cuchillada, descendente en vertical de Inuyasha... La cual impactaba con el tapete natural verdoso, agrietándolo muy poco…

Inuyasha (Mirando al mugiwara) : ¿Viste el futuro? ¿No mugiwara? Mientras colmillo de acero sea rojo, puedo romper la mayoría de las barreras débiles... eso te hubiera costado tu brazo...

Luffy solo hacia una mueca, Inuyasha sabía como romper el haki de la armadura y soportaba el haki del rey... Definitiva mente Luffy estaba en desventaja y no veía a Naruto por ningún lado...

Inuyasha : ja te abandono ¿Lo vez? No era más que un monstruo... que te uso hasta que llego el momento de que pudiera huir como cobarde…

Luffy solo gritaba y veía a Inuyasha, este solo sentía el haki del rey con más fuerza que la última vez. El mestizo sentía como si lo intentaran, empujar contra el piso con mucha fuerza, pero resistía, clavando su espada en el piso para sostenerse. Luffy seguía viendo al peliblanco y gritando, hasta que se detuvo por fin. Pero Inuyasha solo jadeaba mas y se apoyaba en su colmillo de acero, para no caer. Pero el efecto del haki no pasaba de allí...

Inuyasha (Jadeando y viendo a Luffy) : es mas fuerte tu viento, pero necesitas a un mas, que eso... Te lo dije antes...

Luffy solo jadeaba, mientras veía a su oponente. Una pelea con Hody bajo el agua y una mordida, que apenas cicatrizaba, usar algunos de sus ataques contra Inuyasha, lo estaba comenzando a agotar. Comenzaba a sentirse tan cansado como Naruto... Pero no iba permitir que Inuyasha hablara mal de su nuevo amigo...

Luffy : no te permitiré que lo mates...

Inuyasha solo volvía su colmillo de acero de diamante de nuevo...

Inuyasha : te ahorrare la predicción. Si con el colmillo de acero rojo, puedo quebrar tus barreras… Con el de diamante las haré añicos.

Luffy sabia que no jugaba, había lanzado un ogon revolver a la forma de diamante y había sentido el duro el golpe en su mano. Inuyasha agitaba su espada en suelo, lanzando varios proyectiles de diamante... Luffy los identificaba con su haki, tendría que usar el haki de la observación a su máxima atención, para poder defenderse de Inuyasha. El mugiwara comienza esquivando los proyectiles de diamante sin mucho problema, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Inuyasha lanzaba 3 cortes horizontales mas rápidamente, saliendo una serie de proyectiles de diamante en mayor cantidad y velocidad hacia Luffy... El pirata con mucho trabajo esquivaba la nueva horda proyectiles. Ya que aunque el haki de la observación le permitía anticipar los movimientos, comenzaba a ver un problema. Cada vez había menos espacio para esquivarlos... Inuyasha repetía los movimientos con su espada. Volviendo a lanzase 7 cortes horizontales al aire, generando una gran cantidad de proyectiles de diamante. Después saltaba rápidamente y repetía la acción en el aire. El pirata carmesí, esquivo los proyectiles que pudo en tierra, pero llego el momento en que ya no tenia espacio para moverse. Varios proyectiles lo empezaron a rozar y comenzando a generar cortadas en los brazos y piernas. Usar el haki de la armadura era inútil, sabia que seria como si una bala atravesara un vidrio frágil, el haki de la observación tenía otra debilidad… Aparte de no tener suficiente velocidad, si no tenías a donde ir o ya no tienes espacios a donde moverte, te volvías presa fácil. Luffy recibía, varios cristales que se enterraban en sus brazos y piernas…

Luffy (Gritando) : aaaaaaaaaaaaa

Definitiva mente era muy diferente al de Dong Krieg, estos cristales atravesaba el haki y eran muchos, mientras se sacaba varios... Inuyasha caía del cielo con un corte vertical descendente Con sus 2 manos empuñando el colmillo mientras este se volvía rojo...

Inuyasha (Gritando) : prepárate a morir... viento cortante... Luffy solo veía el ataque, sabia lo que sucedería y solo sonreía. Recordaba a sus nakamas y amigos, los momentos especiales que había pasado con todos. Solo tenia unas palabras en su cabeza "adiós a todos..." Mientras la espada roja chocaba con el piso lanzando varias ráfagas de viento que patinaban por el suelo hasta el pirata...

Luffy (Sonriendo) : adiós...

Antes de que impactara el viento cortante... Naruto aparecía enfrente de Luffy de nuevo con las pupilas amarillas y alrededor de los ojos en rojo, era el modo sennin y el ninja traía una esfera gigante en su mano derecha...

Naruto : cho odama rasengan

La esfera estaba enfrente de los 2 jóvenes y recibía el fuerte viento cortante, convirtiendo a ese jutsu en un escudo... Que aguantaba hasta cierto punto el ataque, Inuyasha se sorprendía por la aparición de Naruto. Luffy se alegraba, tenia enfrente de el al amigo que había defendido. Mientras Naruto a pesar de parar el viento cortante con un cho odama rasengan. Varias partes del ataque del guerrero de la espada gigante, se colaban por los lados del rasengan. Generando muchos hoyos y desgarramiento en la chamarra del ninja, el cual tenía que mantener el escudo improvisado del rasengan mientras siguiera el ataque de Inuyasha, por lo cual recibía parte del daño... Cuando el ataque acabo Naruto estaba frente a Luffy, no se notaba de tras la chamarra el daño recibido, estaba normal. Pero por el frente tenia muchos hoyos y partes desgarradas en su ropa, así cómo varios cortes esparcidos en diferentes partes de su cuerpo, los ojos de Naruto eran tapados por una sombra...

Naruto : Luffy... perdón por retrasarte...

Mientras el cuerpo de Naruto caía al suelo, era el único sonido que se escuchaba cuando choco con el suelo, parecía haber generado un eco. Naruto solo jadeaba mucho. Mientras Luffy veía sorprendido al ninja tirado en el suelo...

Luffy (Gritando) : ¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Inuyasha veía la escena, no sabia por que lo hacia ¿Qué acaso Kagome de verdad tenia razón? El joven solo tenía un poder oscuro, ¿Pero su persona podía ser buena? Inuyasha no lo entendía, pero ese poder era muy peligroso. Haciendo esas preguntas a un lado, daba varios pasos hacia al cuerpo de Naruto… Ya enfrente de el solo levantaba el colmillo de acero al aire, con sus 2 manos. Listo para clavarlo en el centro de la espalda de Naruto...

Inuyasha (Viendo al ninja) : lo siento rubio...

Luffy (Gritando) : gomu gomu no jet bazoka

Antes de bajar la espada, dos manotazos de color oscuro, emanando humo golpeaba a Inuyasha en el pecho mandándolo de nuevo al bosque. A Inuyasha le dolió el golpe, a pesar de haber impactado en la ropa roja. Aun en el aire Inuyasha daba una marometa y clava el colmillo de acero en tierra haciendo fricción frenándose mientras se levantaba un camino pequeño de polvo. Cuando se percataba que estaba de nuevo en el bosque, sabia que estaba lejos de Luffy, un hilo de sangre salía de su boca y jadeaba. El residente del Japón feudal, daba un gran salto hacia al frente para salir del bosque. Cuando salió, lo primero que Inuyasha veía era a Luffy ahora su sombrero colgaba de su cuello con una cuerda negra quedaba en su espalda, pero todo su cuerpo era rojo y sacaba humo...

Luffy (Viendo con su pupila concentrada en Inuyasha) : no me importa, cual sea tu motivo..., no te permitiré que mates a Naruto...

Inuyasha (Viendo serio a Luffy) : entonces prepárate mugiwara, por que te matare a ti primero...


	14. Chapter 13

Venga se que a pasado un tiempo pero voy más rápido en las publicaciones, gracias a todos los que hayan ayudado a mis compatriotas de alguna manera. Por los huracanes Ingrid y manuel, actualmente sigue habiendo problemas aunque están arreglando mejor las cosas gracias a Dios. Aun falta mucha ayuda y si pueden contribuir más personas se los agradecería, aquí están los números de la cruz roja. Para que puedan donar fuera de México, los que están en México ya sabemos como funciona vamos ala cruz roja más cercana.

- Cruz roja mexicana sede nacional

Para donativos en el extranjero contamos con la cuenta a nombre de CRUZ ROJA MEXICANA IAP, Código Swift: BCMRMXMMPYM, BBVA BANCOMER. CLABE INTERBANCARIA 012180004040404062. Gracias por tu solidaridad.

Pagina en facebook, CruzRojaMx/posts/544739288930859

Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia molaaa.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13 "El viento y el mar chocan"<p>

El prado que había recibido varios ataques de los 3 guerreros, estaba un poco dañado. Aun se podía observar belleza en el campo y el daño había sido poco considerable, a comparación del daño sufrido por los paisajes en sus batallas pasadas en sus respectivos mundos. El mugiwara tenía un color de piel rojizo mientras su cuerpo emanaba vapor debido a su gear sekando, su mirada estaba fija en Inuyasha. Mientras el hibrido, tenia su espada apuntado hacia las nubes sujeta con amabas manos de su mango. El mantenía su mirada en el pirata y por breves momentos volvía su mirada a tesaiga, el mestizo se mantenía en pose listo para repeler o contraatacar cualquier cosa que Luffy le mandara. Iniciaría el combate entre Luffy e Inuyasha, donde ambos pondrían todo de su parte…

Luffy sabía que el haki le seria útil, pero tendría que aprovechar cada oportunidad, si quería usar el "haki de la armadura". Ya que Inuyasha podría quebrar sus barreras. Mientras Inuyasha tenía una pregunta en su mente, que le incomodaba mucho…

Inuyasha ("Pensando: no puedo volver colmillo de acero a su color negro… ¿No entiendo por qué?")

Luffy solo enrollaba y movía hacia atrás su brazo derecho a una velocidad impresionante, era la primera vez que tendría que usar el second gear completo después de su entrenamiento... A pesar del peligro que representaba hacerlo en todo su cuerpo, con dicha técnica mejorar sus habilidades pero pagaría un precio a la larga.

Luffy : gomu gomu no jet rifle

El golpe imbuido de haki que escurecía el brazo del pirata, se dirigía a Inuyasha a toda velocidad, generando un corte en el viento. Inuyasha cambiaba el color de su espada a rojo, mientras con su brazo derecho sujetaba el mango de tesaiga y ponía su palma izquierda en su lomo, como defensa. Al recibir el impacto la espada, el mestizo era empujado 5 metros hacia atrás, hasta que Inuyasha desvío el puño del pirata a la derecha, quebrando así una vez más el haki del pirata...

Inuyasha no se quedaba atrás, salía disparado de un salto en dirección al mugiwara. Listo para lanzar un corte a Luffy, pero este uso su otro puño contra Inuyasha. El hibrido humano volvía a poner la espada roja como defensa, moviendo a la derecha la gran espada desviando el puño del pirata de nuevo. Luffy sabia que no estaba consiguiendo el efecto deseado, ya que sus puños con haki al chocar con la espada roja bajan su poder. Era como si se quebrara su haki con solo tocar la espada...

Luffy no se iba a detener su amigo lo necesitaba, así que uso gomu gomu no jet gating. Lanzando una serie de golpes muy veloces contra el guerrero del Japón feudal. Inuyasha solo ponía su espada roja como defensa nuevamente, mientras chocaban contra ella los puños de haki. Como una ráfaga de balas constantes, haciendo que el escudo improvisado vibrara con cada golpe que empujaba poco a poco a Inuyasha en el aire. Mientras el dueño de tesaiga resistía con toda su fuerza, decencia al verde pasto, una vez sobre el césped. Los puños mezclados con vapor y teñidos de negro que impactaban en el arma brillante de carmesí, parecían quebrarse de la parte negra al momento del contacto con la espada. Lo cual debilitaba el poder de los golpes del mugiwara. Luffy solo veía a Inuyasha, sabía tendría que usar esa técnica...

Inuyasha : ríndete

Luffy : gomu gomu no jet pistol...

Inuyasha volvía a cubriese, con su colmillo carmesí. Luffy saltaba y con su mano derecha, conectaba el golpe al piso en dirección a Inuyasha, este lo esquivaba lanzando un salto hacia atrás, mientras el puño de Luffy dejaba una zanja de un metro y medio de diametro en el lugar del impacto. Luffy se volvía muy rápido en ese estado, Inuyasha se percatarse de eso, solo esperaría a tener una oportunidad... Luffy con su brazo izquierdo daba otro golpe, Inuyasha volvía a esquivarlo moviéndose a su derecha. Luffy volvía a caer al piso y lanzaba su gomu gomu no jet bazooka, con ambas manos... El guerrero del Japón feudal, daba un pequeño salto y giraba a 360 grados esquivando los dos manotazos que lo pasaban rosando llevándose unos pelos de su fleco en el proceso. Mientras los brazos del pirata volvían a su estado normal. El mestizó veía el brazo izquierdo de Luffy, comenzaba a sangrar a demasiado, escurría sangre y se manchaba la mayor parte del brazo izquierdo de un liquido rojo… Cosa que Naruto aun tirado en el piso podía notar, el intentaba parase pero le era imposible en ese momento al ninja.

Naruto : Luffy tu...

Luffy : red hawk...

El brazo derecho de Luffy volvía cubrirse de haki y lo movía en dirección hacia atrás aprovecha la distracción de Inuyasha y que aun estaba en el aire. A una velocidad increíble Luffy ya había impactado en el pecho de Inuyasha donde estaba su túnica, con un fuerte golpe. Al momento del impacto detrás de Inuyasha parecía formarse una explosión. Inuyasha salía disparado en dirección al bosque aun con su espada en mano. Mientras Luffy jadeaba mucho y se agarraba su brazo izquierdo, colocaba su mano sobre su herida hecha por Hody, donde escurría aun sangre.

Luffy (Jadeando y mientras pasaba el efecto del gear sekando) : se... Acabo...

Inuyasha estaba tirado en entre los pastos del bosque, abría los ojos de golpe. Se paraba algo despacio debido a que aun estaba aturdido por el ataque de Luffy, cuando se paraba se percataba que estaba lejos del campo de batalla. Había entrado en una parte profunda del bosque, de su boca volvía a salir un hilo de sangre y jadeaba, de su espalada salía mucho humo. Al voltear a ver su túnica, en el lugar donde había recibió el golpe. Se percataba que su ropa estaba chamuscada y con unos orificios de quemaduras, Inuyasha se sorprendía del ataque del pirata… El ninja tampoco se quedaba atrás, de no haber traído su túnica de las ratas de fuego el golpe hubiera sido más devastador…

Inuyasha : ¿Qué clase de humanos son?

Inuyasha salía trotando por el bosque para volver con sus oponentes... Luffy jadeaba mucho iba a dar la vuelta hasta que del bosque salió un diamante, Luffy lo vio con su haki y con mucha dificultad lo esquivo, tirándose al piso boca abajo. Cuando reacciono vio a Inuyasha parado enfrente de el ya no le salía humo de su túnica, pero estaba con varias partes quemadas del pecho y jadeaba algo.

Inuyasha : quédate en el piso, no te levantes. Acabare con el Rubio rápido...

Inuyasha solo ponía un su pie con mucha fuerza, en el hombro izquierdo de Luffy Abriendo así más su herida e incapacitando en mayor medida al morocho. El pirata solo podía gritar por el dolor que le causaba su oponente…

Luffy : aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Inuyasha : así no interferirás mas...

Naruto (gritando) : ¡LUUUUUFFYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

El mestizo mitad hombre y monstruo, dejaba al mugiwara y caminaba lentamente hacia Naruto que intentaba pararse aun... Hasta que el personaje de traje rubí del Japón feudal, quedo enfrente del hokage naranja de konoha. Que intentaba pararse, hasta que sus ojos se cruzaron...

Inuyasha : se acabo rubio, se acabo...

Naruto : cuídalos... y deja a Luffy, el no te hizo nada...

Inuyasha, quedaba de nuevo confuso con Naruto, pero no iba titubear ahora. Así que sin perder tiempo levantaba la espada en posición vertical sobre la espalda de Naruto, la espada comenzó a descender mientras el mestizo miraba al ninja, hasta que Inuyasha sintió una especie de mordida cargada de electricidad pequeña en su tobillo derecho...

Luffy (Jadeando y muy cansado) : snake… shot…

Luffy apretaba el tobillo de Inuyasha, hasta que este lo tomo del brazo y lo azoto con fuerza alado de Naruto...

Naruto : ¡Luffy!

Luffy solo jadeaba, mucho su herida y el second gear le cobraban la factura… Intentaba pararse pero su cuerpo se acalambraba demasiado, mientras se apoyaba con una mano en el pasto para intentar ponerse de pie. No aguantaría mucho tiempo más el pirata en batalla. Naruto se paraba a duras penas tambaleándose, jadeando mucho... Luffy finalmente consiguió parase mientras agarraba su brazo mordido por Hody...

Naruto estaba jadeando mucho y un hilo de sangre recorría su boca, estaba muy sucio... Y su chamarra tenía muchos hoyos y cortes. Intentaba parase, con mucha dificultada... Luffy jadeaba también menos como Naruto, pero se agarraba el brazo izquierdo, donde tenia una cicatriz que le sangraba aun, era muy difícil distinguir cual era el color de su ropa y cual la sangre de su herida. Además que tenia varios hoyos con sangre alrededor de sus brazos y piernas, no eran letales pero estaba muy herido también, apenas se mantenía en pie…

Inuyasha por su parte, su ropa desgarrada por el rasengan parecía recuperarse... Aun estaba quemada por el red hawk. También jadeaba y estaba un poco sucio, con 2 hilos de sangre corriendo por su boca. Apenas se la limpiaba con la manga de su túnica, después de tanto tiempo de batalla...

Inuyasha : debo aceptarlo me hubiera divertido mas, si hubieran estado en optimas condiciones… Pero ríndanse ahora y los matare rápido...

Naruto (Jadeando y viendo a Inuyasha) : no... Pienso rendirme... Orejas de... Perro..., Luffy...

Luffy (Jadeando también y volteando a ver a Naruto) : ni hablar... Estamos juntos en esto...

Inuyasha : si así lo quieren los hare añicos (Mientras su espada dejaba de tener una apariencia de diamante y volvía hacerse un colmillo blanco) Viento cortante...

Con solo agitar su espada con su fuerza, del piso salían unas corrientes de viento muy rápidas y gran velocidad. En dirección al hokage naranja de konoha y rey pirata mugiwara... El cansancio y sus heridas no les permitían apartarse de ese ataque que los trituraría, como granos de café contra el molino…

En eso un color verde envolvía a Naruto y Luffy. Este los movía rápidamente hacia la derecha, esquivando y casi rozando apenas la corriente de viento que dejo un camino gigante en piso. Naruto y Luffy caían sentados jadeando mientras veían la espalda de un animal antropomórfico. Su pelaje era de color plata, era muy extraño para ambos jóvenes ya que estaba parado en 2 patas, tenia como 2 púas largas hacia atrás, que se confundían con su pelo. La criatura poseía un par de botas negras y guantes blancos con círculos azules en sus palmas, con dos brazaletes de color dorado en las muñecas.

Inuyasha (Viendo sorprendido al nuevo oponente) : ¿Qué clase de monstruo eres?

: no soy un monstruo soy Silver, Silver the hedgehog...

Mientras el extraño erizo ponía su mano derecha al frente y de esta brillaba un círculo azul en su palma de una manera muy intensa. Mientras veía fijamente a Inuyasha, preparado para cualquier cosa que le lanzara el dueño de tesaiga…


	15. Chapter 14

Venga he olvidado la última vez que publique un capitulo… Realmente ahora trabajo es increíble. Pero debo aprender administrarme… Sé que digo eso desde la Universidad… Pero nunca es tarde para aprender. Hace unas 48 horas y 49 minutos fue año nuevo, lo que para muchos puede significar un inicio. Que Dios los bendiga y que sus propósitos se cumplan, gracias a todos los que cooperaron en la desgracia de los damnificados de mi país. Ahora en otros países sufren, por casos similares. Hay que apoyarnos siempre.

El capítulo de hoy me gusta mucho… Sin embargo le mando un saludo a "Zoey the Hedgehog" una disculpa por la tardanza. Espero que sea de tu agrado este capítulo. También pondré más de mi parte para actualizar muy pronto.

Por ultimo gracias a todos los que siguen este fic molaaa, si pueden darse una vuelta por mis otros fics sería también muy molaaaa. Animo a todos.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14 más y más...<p>

Roronoa Zoro caminaba por un bosque, sin darse cuenta con cada paso que daba consiguió salir del que consideraba un laberinto de madera. Al salir del hogar de los gigantes de madera con cabelleras verdes, vio lo más raro que había visto en su vida hasta ahora… Frente a el había un roedor rojo, un hombre verde y un hombre en bata blanca.

Paradox : joven Roronoa lo esperábamos…

Zoro : Muy bien, ¿Qué rayos son ustedes? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Por qué sabe mi nombre?

Knucles (Viendo a Zoro) : eso no importa peli verde… (Mientras volteaba a ver a Paradox) ¿Por qué debe ayudarme el hombre verde a proteger la Esmeralda maestra?

Picoro : porque una rata no ahuyentara a nadie...

Knucles (Con tono molesto) : ¡Qué soy un echidna!

Paradox : nunca dije, que Picoro te ayudaría solamente a proteger la Master emerald... Serán muchos...

Knucles (Sorprendido) : ¡¿Qué?!

Paradox (Señalando a Zoro) : el joven Roronoa también te ayudara...

Zoro (Viendo serio a Paradox) : y quien dijo que yo ayudaría a proteger la Esmeralda esa... Yo no soy ningún héroe caritativo...

Paradox : lose joven Roronoa

Zoro (Con tono molesto) : ¡deja de llamarme así!

Paradox : de acuerdo Zoro... Pero devén saber que proteger esa Esmeralda, será de suma importancia para sus mundos, Knucles una amenaza más grande de lo que se imaginan viene y no será suficiente un solo guardián... El mundo como lo conocen es diferente ahora y los demás que vengan deberán proteger la Esmeralda... Si no es así los mundos perecerán...

Knucles y los demás escuchaban al extraño de bata blanca. Mientras con Coby y Konohamaru, el ave roja aun los llevaba surcando los cielos en sus garras.

Knohamaru (Gritando enojado) : ¡bájanos ave de metal!

Coby : Konohamaru kun... Pienso que deberíamos calmarnos

Konohamaru (Aun gritando) : ¡bájanos!

EL ave llevaba a un destino desconocido a los jóvenes, pero en otro punto del espacio. Más concretamente en las faldas de las montañas de Ice Paradaice con Hinata y Nami. Hace un tiempo acababan de salir de la ciudad, ambas jóvenes caminaban por la nieve...

Hinata : Nami san ¿Este es el camino?

Nami : si Hinata, saldremos de aquí rápido...

En eso el piso temblaba y de la nieve sobre el suelo emergía una especie de perro de metal gigante, que escurría toda la nieve alrededor de su cuerpo, mientras volvía a caer y juntarse con más nieve. El canino robótico tenía un cuerno de metal sobre su cabeza, en donde iban sus ojos tenía unos visores de metal, su cuerpo era metálico estilo steam punk, con cuatro patas y colas metalizadas. En su cabeza tenía un riel que cruzaba por toda su espalda, alguien experimentado podría deslizarse por el... Las fiera metálica lanzaba un gruñido ambas jóvenes, que hacia sacudir sus melenas y chamarras en dirección opuesta, mientras estas se cubrían...

Nami (Mirando sorprendida al robot) : no otra vez...

Hinata (Viendo a la extraña criatura) : ¿Qué es eso?

Nami : un robot...

Nami sacaba su mejora del "climact tag", de la isla del clima y Hinata se ponía en pose de pelea, mientras activaba el Byakugan. Tendrían que hacer frente a "Egg Cerberus" una máquina del Dr. Egg man. Hinata y Nami se hacían a los lados mientras Cerberus, intentaba cornearlos con su único cuerno, este se detenía por unos segundos mientras intentaba darse vuelta y repetir el mismo patrón de ataque, en eso Hinata y Nami…

Hinata : Hakke Kūshō

Nami : black ball

Hinata golpeaba la pata delantera derecha del "Egg Cerberus", con un palmazo derecho. A unos centímetros antes de impactar salía una onda de chakra sobre esa pata, que apenas hizo daño, aballándolo en lo mínimo. Sorprendiendo a Hinata, ya que ese ataque podía lanzar a un akatsuki muy lejos. Mientras Nami usaba su climact tag, de este salían unas burbujas con unas nubes negras adentro. Cuando se abrieron se juntaron los nubes negras en una sola grande y lanzo un tremendo rayo al "Egg Cerberus". Pero este solo parecía absorberlo mientras la electricidad recorría el cuerpo del canino de metal alimentándolo. El Egg Cerberus se paraba en dos patas y lanzaba un pisotón al piso generando una onda de choque pequeña, que lanzaba a unos metros a Hinata y Nami a la fría nieve mientras este solo volvía a rugir...

Nami : vamos a necesitar una estrategia...

Hinata : tienes razón, pero ese perro no tiene órganos o puntos de chakra...

El Cerberus, volvía a correr en dirección a donde estaban las jóvenes, para envestirías de nuevo...

Nami : bien, tiene que tener un punto débil...

Hinata : la cabeza...

Nami : tiene que ser más débil que las patas...

El Egg Cerberus corría en dirección a Hinata, mientras Nami comenzaba a liberar una neblina de su climact tag, que impedía en parte la vista al robot. Hinata por su parte saltaba rápidamente a la cabeza del Egg cerbero, para usar su Hakke Kūshō en la cabeza del perro mecánico. Al estar en la cabeza, el perro se aloco y empezó a sacudiese de un lado a otro, Hinata no tuvo más remedio que usar control del chacra en su pies y aferrarse al cuerno del Egg Cerberus. ya aferrada libero el Hakke Kūshō con su palma izquierda en la cabeza del Egg Cerberus, pero el resultado fue el mismo que con su pierna, el Egg Ceberus solo tenía unas grietas pequeñas en la cabeza... era muy resistente este robot. Hinata seguía aferrada, al cuerno a pesar de todo, mientras el can volvía a parar en dos patas, pero en vez de aterrizar en sus 2 piernas se siguió para estrellar su cabeza... Hinata salto en el proceso del impacto cerca de Nami, mientras el can de acero chocaba contra el piso, partiéndose su visor de metal y atrofiando algo su cabeza. El Egg Cerberus se levantaba demostrando unos ojos totalmente rojos.

Nami : eso es...

Hinata : reacciona negativamente, cuando me aferre a su cabeza…

Nami : exacto eso ocasiono que se atacara, el mismo es el único que puede dañares a si mismo...

En eso una neblina volvió a salir del climact tag, cubriendo al Egg Cerberus de los ojos rojos..., Hinata volvió a saltar encima de la cabeza del Egg Cerberus y aferrarse con chakra... Esta vez esperaría hasta que el Egg Cerberus se azotara contra el piso. El cual volvió pararse en dos patas y azotarse contra el piso, mientras Hinata volvía a saltar hacia Nami, el robot volvía a craquearse más de la cabeza...

Hinata (Mientras fijaba su mirada en el can) : va ser mas tiempo del que pensé...

Nami (También mirando al robot) : si...

Mientras el Egg Cerberus volvía a rugir a las dos jóvenes continuando con su batalla… En otro lugar Kakashi, Kero, Sanji, Shadow y Vegeta...

Kero : esto tiene que ser una broma...

Mientras atrás del guardián salía una explosión, agitando sus alas en dirección al frente sin moverlo de su poción mientras flotaba... Mientras una gota de sudor grande se deslizaba por su frente, mientras veía al piso…

Vegeta (Con tono enojado) : yo soy el líder y digo que vayamos por Kakaroto... (Mientras disparaba una esfera de ki)

Shadow : no entiendes buscaremos las esmeraldas chaos (Mientras esquivaba la esfera de ki con su velocidad)

Vegeta : ¿Por qué le haría caso a una rata?

Shadow (Con voz molesta) : erizo iletrado, e-r-i-z-o

Kero (Gritando enojado) : ya basta... Si vamos hacer algo será en equipo... Si queremos sobrevivir a este nuevo mundo debemos hacer equipo...

Vegeta : escuchame bien insecto, soy...

Kero (Con tono de fastidio y con una gota de sudor, viendo al piso) : el príncipe de los saiyajin...

Shadow : yo no presumiría ser el príncipe de una raza de dos personas...

Vegeta : no somos dos personas... Podría considerase que somos 7... (Cruzado los brazos y con un leve sonrojo)

Shadow : a eso me refiero...

Vegeta : aun así los saiyajin somos superiores y no necesitamos ayuda... Somos la raza suprema en cualquier universo...

Kero : eso no lo puedes confirmar...

Vegeta : ¿Que dícese peluche?

Kero : todos tenemos debilidades, inclusive los dichosos saiyajin...

Vegeta : ¿Quieres que te demuestre mi fuerza?

Kakashi (Viendo a Vegeta) : Vegeta, no se quien se crea… Pero kero tiene razón...

Sanji : además, que es muy tierno kero chan... Como para que lo amenacen

Kero : que no los engañe mi apariencia, tras esta figura soy el guardián de las cartas Clow (Mientras Kero esperaba a que algo sucediera)

Kakashi, Sanji, Shadow y vegeta cerraban sus ojos, con una gota estilo anime...

Kakashi : Kero san...

Kero : no me lo recuerdes Kakashi...( con sus ojos cerrados y una gota estilo anime)

Vegeta : ¿De que me serviría hacer equipo? Con un peluche, una rata y dos inútiles humanos...

Shadow : erizo, principito...

Vegeta : no me importa si lo que seas. Ustedes miren como me hago cargo, recupero las dichosas esmeraldas chaos, las cartas...

Voz (Interrumpiendo) : genial, un príncipe... Podré cobrar rescate por ti muy alto…

Mientras todos volteaban a ver al dueño de la voz... Mientras con Choper, Cream, Chess y Shipo, jadeaban atrás de una roca gigante...

Choper (Jadeando) : ese dinosaurio era muy grande...

Cream (Jadeando): Choper kun, en tu mundo hay de esos...

Choper : hay un lugar llamado "Litle Garden" del que hablo Ussop... Menciono que hay dinosaurios y gigantes...

Shipo : era muy grande ese dinosaurio...

Cream : ehh, usted es...

Shipo : soy un mostruo zorro...

Choper : ¿Un monstruo zorro? Increíble (Con ojos de estrella)

Cream : pero si eres un monstruo ¿Porque pareces niño? ¿Y un zorro?

Shipo : así son muchos en mi mundo tienen una especie de apariencia humana, Inuyasha es el único que es mitad monstruo y humano...

Choper (Aun con ojos de estrella) : increíble...

Cream : ¿Cómo te llamas?

Shipo : me llamo Shipo... ¿Y ustedes?

Choper : me llamo Tony Chopper

Cream : me llamo Cream the Rabit y el Chesse chao...

Chesse : Chao Chao Chao

Shipo : mucho gusto mientras les sonreía...

Mientras en el mar azul de este nuevo mundo, un barco con pro de León, navegaba por el agua, sus 2 tripulantes veían un archipiélago como feria con árboles por doquier...

Franky : genial es el archipiélago "shabondy", fue muy rápido...

Omega : archipiélago analizando datos, base de datos vacía, lugar desconocido...

Franky : omega relájate, encontraremos a Silver Rayleigh, y recubrirá el barco e iremos a la isla gyojin...

Omega : Misión terciara localizar a Rayleigh... No tiempo de relajarse...

Franky solo suspiraba, para ser una maquina con sentimientos, Omega no lo demostraba... Mientras en el archipiélago "Shabondy", en un bar conocido cuatro personas compartían una mesa en el bar de Shakky, donde Rayleigh hablo con los mugiwaras tiempo atrás...

Silver Rayleigh : esto no tiene ningún sentido... Primero desaparece parte la marina de la isla, aparecen algunas personas que sorprenden demasiado por la isla y la flora, aparecen esos tales G.U.N, con armas raras y frenan a la marina. Después los monstruos en el cielo hacen destrozos. Causa por la cual la Marina y los G.U.N se unen contra ellos. Eso sin mencionar que muchos visten de forma elegante y anticuada. Además de esos lobos y zorros y animales que hablan y usan ropa y se paran en dos patas...

Mientras le daba un trago a su botella metálica y tomaba su contenido...

Tsunade : dímelo a mí, enterarme de una isla que no está en ninguna nación ninja y sin barcos... Debo volver a la guerra...

Mientras la 5 hokage le daba un trago de golpe a su taza de sake pequeña...

Kaede : Si… y si no encuentro a Rin, Seshomaru iniciara una guerra...

Mientras la anciana con parche en el ojo y traje de sacerdotisa, bebía un té caliente...

Kinimoto : si la entiendo, aunque mi hija y mi hijo se saben cuidar y son fuertes. Solo quiero saber quedaran bien...

Mientras la cabeza de la casa de la familia Kinimoto, daba un sorbo a su te...

Kaede : es natural que los padres se preocupen por sus hijos, es lo más natural...

Tsunade : si, llega un momento de confiar en los jóvenes...

Rayleigh : es cierto, esperar y confiar que aran lo correcto, es lo que debemos hacer...

Kinimoto : es cierto, ¡kampai!

Mientras levantaba su tasa de té, los demás hacían lo mismo con sus respectivas bebidas y decían al unísono kampai...


	16. Chapter 15

Venga sacar este capítulo fue complicado… No por la elaboración ya que tengo varios capítulos en borrador de antemano antes de publicarlos… Más bien el problema fue varios errores de acomodación, que llevaron su tiempo… Pero eso hace que me guste este capítulo de una forma diferente a los demás ya que requiere paciencia, para poder ver el producto final…

Espero que sea de su agrado este capítulo, debido a que tiene mucho corazón depositado sobre el… Mi madre decía que hay que hacer las cosas de corazón, si no, no valían. Tiene mucha razón. Así que hagan lo que hagan, hagan lo que les gusta y de corazón de otra forma serán muy desdichados…

Gracias a todos los seguidores de diferentes partes del mundo de este fic, ya que hasta hay lectores de China… Entre muchos otros países, gracias a todos y por la paciencia de esperar a ver cuándo publico los capítulos… También agradecimientos a "Zoey the Hedgehog123", "dark love", "Rizel Iwaki", "Gato Lee", "Tsubaki2345" "Monkey D Victoria" y "Gabe Logan"

P.d. Molaaaaaaa

* * *

><p>Capítulo 15 el futuro y el pasado chocan<p>

Luffy (Con estrellas brillantes en los ojos) : yosh un ratón plateado que habla, camina en dos patas y nos movió con ese brillo verde… ¿Quieres ser mi nakama?

Inuyasha y Silver solo caían al suelo, Luffy era experto en arruinar situaciones de tensión... Pero Naruto solo se preguntaba algo...

Naruto : Luffy… Creo que no es un ratón parlante, que camina en dos patas y nos movió con el brillo verde...

Luffy (Confundido viendo a Naruto) :¿No?

Naruto (Levantando su mano derecha con el puño cerrado, con ojos totalmente en blanco) : es un perro parlante, que camina en dos patas y nos movió con su brillo verde, dattebayo ...

Silver solo seguía tirado en el piso, con una gota de sudor... Inuyasha no podía creer que esos dos lo pusieran en momentos difíciles...

Luffy (Viendo al ninja mientras señala al erizo) : ¿Qué? Pero mira sus orejas y su nariz, parece ratón…

Naruto (Viendo al pirata y señalando al erizo) : pero muchos perros tienen las orejas así como el, además mira su pelo en pecho, muchos perros tienen el pelo de diferentes colores como el...

Silver (Se levantaba rápido) : No soy un perro y tampoco un ratón, soy un ¡E-R-I-Z-O!

Naruto y Luffy solo pensaban la situación… Cada uno imaginando un erizo tal y como lo conocían.

Naruto : ¿Erizo? Pero son más pequeños y de color gris...

Luffy : y tienen muchas púas en su espalda...

Silver : así somos los erizos en mi mundo...

Luffy y Naruto : ¿Tu mundo?

Silver : si verán...

Inuyasha : ya me arte ¡viento cortante!

Mientras "El guerrero del Japón feudal" lanzaba un corte vertical descendente con su colmillo de acero, un viento cortante salía disparado arrasando con el ninja, el pirata y el erizo… Dejando solo un camino de zanja, que se podía apreciar una vez disipado el humo que engendro el viento cortante.

Inuyasha : se acabó... Lo siento Kagome, tenía que detenerlos...

Mientras el hibrido volvía a hacer pequeño su colmillo de acero... Y guardarlo en su funda, mientras caminaba en dirección opuesta a la zanja...

Voz : ¡HEY! ¿No te enseño tu madre? A no interrumpir a la gente, cuando habla...

Inuyasha se detuvo en seco y voltio con una mirada de asombro. Observaba al erizo plateado el cual le acaba de dirigir unas palabras al dueño de tesaiga. El erizo era envuelto con un brillo verde a su alrededor, ese brillo también envolvía Naruto y Luffy, lo más sorprendente que estaban flotando en el aire. Mientras descendía el erizo con los dos a su lado lentamente. Hasta que sus pies hacían contacto con la zanja que había dejado el viento cortante...

Inuyasha (Sorprendido) : ¿Pero qué?

Silver solo ponía una de sus manos abierta al frente, mientras un brillo azul salía de un círculo de su palma y anillos… Apuntando sus palmas en dirección a Inuyasha, Inuyasha antes de poder a hacer algo era cubierto por un brillo verde. Mientras Silver levanta su mano derecha, Inuyasha era levantado en aire y de repente, la mano de Silver baja rápidamente y el joven de la época antigua era azotado en el suelo muy violentamente…

Silver volvía a levantar la mano, levantándose a si Inuyasha mientras el brillo del psi control lo envolvía...

Inuyasha (Pensando: esto está mal no puedo mover me) Mientras veía a Silver…

Silver (Viendo a Inuyasha suspendido en aire y con su mano derecha aun apuntando a él) : se acabó… te quitare tu espada...

Naruto y Luffy (Gritando) : ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silver volteaba a verlos con una cara confundía…

Silver : ¿Por qué no?

Naruto : si le quitas su espada, él se vuelve algo que no es el…

Silver : el quería matarnos ¿Qué diferencia haría?

Naruto : él no es malo… Intenta defender a sus amigos….

Silver por un momento pensaba que escuchaba a Sonic, ya que él tenía esa misma actitud de no llegar a usar la violencia a menos de ser muy necesario…

Silver (Viendo a Naruto) : ¿Qué planeas? Por lo que he visto no sé si pueda derrotarlo…

Naruto : tu entretenerlo, usare uno de mis jutsus más poderosos datebayo, con una persona normal lo mataría… Contra el creo que lo dejara muy mal ¿Luffy puedes?

Luffy solo sonreía a pesar de sus heridas, provocadas por su batalla.

Luffy (Sonriendo) : shishishishi, déjamelo a mí…

Silver : bien mugiwara, quédate atrás de mi…

En eso Naruto se sentaba en pose de meditación, para entrar en modo sennin… Luffy veía al erizo, mientras Silver bajaba su mano derecha y volvía a azotar a Inuyasha con mucha fuerza en el piso….

Luego movía hacía al frente su mano derecha, con ese movimiento de mano tenía una influencia sobre el dueño de tesaiga. Era como si su cuerpo de Inuyasha saliera disparado de un cañón en dirección al bosque, mientras Inuyasha volvía a impactarse con muchos árboles y ramas mientras. Que eran partidas en dos por la fuerza del empuje del erizo… Después de haber viajado varios metros de distancia el guerrero de traje carmesí caía de nuevo contra el piso…

Luffy con sus ojos brillando como estrellas y viendo a Silver

Luffy : yosh, erizo ratón, eres increíble…

Silver (Con una gota de sudor en la nuca) : soy un erizo….

Luffy (Sonriendo) : definitivamente serás mi nakama…

Silver (Poniendo su mirada en el bosque) : atento, él no ha sido derrotado aun…

Luffy (Aun sonriendo) : shishishi, lo derrotaremos….

Silver (Con una gota de sudor en su nuca) : eres muy optimista…

Mientras en el bosque Inuyasha se paraba muy golpeado y raspado, por el lanzamiento de Silver, había chocado con muchas ramas y árboles por el camino, los cuales habían sido quebrados en dos partes. Inuyasha tenía varias manchas de tierra y hojas repartidas por su traje, asi como un hilo de sangre que se deslizaba por su boca…

Inuyasha : el me lanzo sin golpearme, debe tener poderes telekineticos, como Naraku…

Mientras Inuyasha salía corriendo en dirección a donde Silver lo mando a volar, con Silver y los demás. Silver seguía en pose defensiva, tenía sus manos al frente en dirección al bosque, Luffy solo veía en la misma dirección, Naruto solo meditaba…

Del bosque salieron unos diamantes en dirección contra Silver Naruto y Luffy. Silver ponía sus manos y en dirección a los proyectiles, estos comenzaban a brillar de verde, comenzando a detenerse, al final Silver detenía los proyectiles de diamante como a tres metros de distancia enfrente de ellos y luego los movía con sus manos hacia la derecha con fuerza, los proyectiles de diamante, salían disparados muy rápido imitando el movimiento de Silver…

Pero en eso, un mancha roja golpeaba a Silver con mucha fuerza, en el estómago, este Silver ponía sus ojos con una mirada pasmada, saliendo disparado por el golpe de Inuyasha unos tres metros de distancia a lo lejos. Mientras caía en suelo giraba varias vueltas en el piso, cuando dejo de girar, el erizo se levantaba lentamente, recuperándose de lo aturdido por el golpe, mientras se veia un poco sucio en su pelaje plateado brillante y con un hilo de sangre se deslizaba por su boca…

Luffy (Gritando) : ¡ERIZO RATON!

Inuyasha (Viendo al erizo) : es solo una advertencia… Vete de aquí…

Silver solo se limpiaba la sangre de su boca, con su nudillo del dedo índice de la mano derecha y veía a Inuyasha…

Silver : no pienso retroceder…

Inuyasha : tu te lo buscaste…

Inuyasha salía disparado contra Silver blandiendo el colmillo de acero, con su espada apuntando hacia el frente y sujetando la con ambas manos listo para lanzar una estocada mientras se volvía de un color rojo.

Silver solo cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a brillar de un color verde, mientras sus botas se levantaban del pasto, cambiando inmediata mente la posición de sus manos de mirar al frente hacia al cielo, mientras un brillo de color verde hacia levitas cuatro rocas de unos 5 metros de largo por 3 metros de ancho detrás de él, de golpe abría sus ojos y movía sus dos manos rápido al frente, siendo lanzadas muy rápidas hacia Inuyasha…

La primera roca se dirigía enfrente de Inuyasha, este solo daba un salto y aterrizaba sobre dicha piedra y saltaba rápidamente de nuevo, pero inmediatamente de más arriba caía otra piedra sobre Inuyasha, esta si cumplía su cometido, impactando a Inutasha como un meteoro que se dirigía a chocar contra el pasto, Inuyasha inmediata mente con su mano derecha aun sosteniendo el colmillo de acero, hace en poco espacio un corte horizontal partiendo la gran roca en dos partes… Silver veía la escena, solo hacia un aplauso con sus manos derecha e izquierda pero de una manera vertical, su mano izquierda ascendiendo y su mano derecha descendiendo, hasta que chocan inmediata mente el pecho de Silver. Generando un eco.

Inuyasha mientras descendida veía con sus ojos amarillos, muy confundido a Silver, en eso sintió como era elevado, en el aire, rápidamente cuando se percató sobre su cabeza estaba otra roca de un tamaño parecido a la que la elevaba, con sus dos manos sosteniendo su espada rápidamente hizo un corte vertical…

Inuyasha : viento cortante...

Antes de que se pudiera ver el resultado, del ataque de Silver, una pequeña nube de polvo de tierra se levantó en el aire negando ando la visibilidad de Luffy y Silver…

Luffy (Gritando) : ¡CUIADO!

Silver al reaccionar vio como salía algo rápidamente de la nube de polvo, en dirección a al erizo plateado. Silver apenas pudo esquivar usando sus poderes psíquicos, para impuestas hacia atrás, el golpe contra el piso levanto una nube de polvo. Cuando la nube de enfrente de Silver se desasía, vio como unas garras se dirigían contra su brazo, Silver volvió impulsaras de la misma manera hacia atrás… Una vez alejado del atacante el erizo se percataba de la condición de su brazo izquierdo de escurría un rio rojo que se abría en varias corrientes, hasta sus anillos, el rio pequeño nacía en el hombro del erizo plateado hasta sus anillos pulseras, la herida no era muy profunda y caía en diagonal, por el brazo, Silver ponía su brazo derecho sobre la herida.

Inuyasha solo jadeaba mucho y veía al erizo de plata, cada vez se agotaba más y más… Debido a los combates que tuvo con el ninja y el pirata, su traje y el estaban de nuevo sucios, ese viento cortante a quema ropa le afecto, hiriéndolo un poco, sus ropas estaban aun con un poco de las marcas de las quemaduras y unas rasgaduras, el mestizo comenzaba a acercarse a su límite…

Inuyasha (Jadeando y viendo a Silver) : esto… no durara… mucho… mas...

Silver (Respirando poco y viendo a Inuyasha) : si… acabemos con esto…

Silver cerraba los ojos de nuevo y ponía sus manos en la altura de la cintura viendo al piso mientras volvían a brillar sus palmas de color azul, muchas rocas muy pequeñas repartidas por todo el pasto se en volvían en un brillo verde brillante, comenzando así a levantarse por encima del piso. Mientras Silver volvía abrir los ojos de golpe, cambiando la dirección de sus palmas brillantes hacia joven de traje rubí…

Una gran cantidad de piedras de diferentes tamaños salían disparadas a Inuyasha, como si fueran cientos de proyectiles que se movían a gran velocidad. El hombre del Japón feudal, ponía el colmillo de acero de nuevo como escudo, mientras recibía los impactos de piedra contra el colmillo, en el momento del golpe las piedras se rompan y los fragmentos caían al suelo…

Silver movía su brazo derecho, con un braseo, en ese momento, una lluvia de piedras pequeñas caían del cielo, en dirección a Inuyasha, mientras el aún se defendía de las que impactaban en su colmillo… Cuando se percató de la situación , el dueño del colmillo de acero daba un rápido salto hacia atrás, mientras rozaban varias piedras. Inuyasha volvía a retroceder de la misma forma, Silver movía sus brazos hacia el frente con sus manos abiertas, eso genero de nuevo un empine muy fuerte a Inuyasha, que por la fuerza del impacto sus pies se levantaban del piso cuando el reaccionaba, sentía alrededor de el una serie de impactos que lo atacaban alrededor de todo su cuerpo, eran las piedras que Silver usaba como arma que golpeaban a Inuyasha por arriba chocando con su parte el frente y por la parte de los pies…

Inuyasha (Pensando : esto va mal, tendré que desarme de estas piedras) : viento cortante…

Silver al oír eso se hizo a un lado, impulsándose con su mano derecha hacia la izquierda, Inuyasha agitaba su espada de forma vertical generando una onda de viento que se movía por el piso, que trituro todas las rocas que se iban a impactar con él. El ataque paso rozando a Silver, Luffy veía todo impresionado eran fuertes las personas enfrente de él, en cuanto lugar Luffy estaba atrás de Silver, Luffy lo veía…

Silver ponía sus manos al frente de él generando, un campo de energía de color verde brillante. De la zanja salía Inuyasha convirtiendo su colmillo de acero blanco en uno color carmes i, Silver no se inmutaba seguía a haciendo su barrera. De un segundo a otro, la espada carmesí penetraba en la barrera, quebrándola toda como un cristal destruyéndose por un golpe de la espada, en ese momento cuando Silver reaccionaba veía a Inuyasha de frente. Sus ojos eran tapados por una sombra de su pelo, con una mueca, Silver tenía una mirada de pasmado con dolor, cuando bajaba su vista veía la espada de color rojo incrustada en su riñón, veía como la sangre salía y se deslizaba por la espada y por el pelaje plateado, bajando por la pierna derecha, mientras varias gotas caían al pasto verde tiñendo el pasto de un color rojizo…

Cuando Luffy reaccionaba veía a Silver enfrente de el preparándose para hacer una barrera verde, había tenido una visión del haki, sabía que podía pasar ahora…

Luffy (Gritando) : ¡ERIZO RATON! ¡no hagas una barrera verde, el con su espada roja puede destruirlas!

Silver : ¿Qué? (Pensando : ¿Cómo sabía que, iba hacer eso?)

En eso Silver sintió que de su hombro derecho algo lo jalaba hacia atrás, cuando Silver reaccionaba veía saliendo a Inuyasha con una estocada, hacia el frente, con su colmillo de color rojo, Silver entendía algo de la situación, rápidamente levanto su mano derecha, empujando con mucha fuerza a Inuyasha, este salía disparado hacia el cielo unos siete metros de altura, mientras el erizo era jalado a un lado de Luffy…

Silver (Viendo al pirata) : muchas gracias ¿Pero cómo, sabías que puede destruir barreas y lo que iba pasar?

Luffy (Viendo a Silver) : Lo vi… y Naruto y yo, cuando lo enfrentamos, destruyo las barreras que hacía con el haki…

Silver (Viendo al pirata confundido) : ¿Haki?

En eso en el cielo, Inuyasha apuntaba con su espada una estocada descendiente del cielo. El hibrido caía contra el erizo y el pirata. Silver y Luffy lo vieron casi al mismo tiempo, Silver uso sus poderes, genero un brillo verde alrededor de Luffy y lo empujo cinco metros hacia la derecha lejos del impacto que haría Inuyasha, cuando Silver reaccionaba y se preparaba para esquivar el ataque, el mestizo movía su espada hacia la derecha pero pegando con la pala, golpeando a Silver en el pecho como si la espada fuera un palo de golf y Silver una pelota…

Silver salía disparado por el golpe como siete metros de distancia pasando a lado, de Luffy… Cuando Silver tocaba el piso se aterrizaba por el golpe violentamente mientras giraba muy rápido sobre la hierba. Cuando Silver se detenía, se intentaba parar muy aturdido mientras un hilo de sangre salía por su boca, el erizo estaba lleno de tierra y raspones es en su pelaje plateado, de repente vio unos pies descalzos enfrente de él, con unos pantalones rojos en los tobillos. Veía a Inuyasha que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el…

Inuyasha (Levantando su colmillo de acero y viendo a Silver) : se acabó…

Silver : si (Mientras Silver hacia brillareis manos de azul, aun de cuclillas, moviendo las fuer e mente hacia abajo) : psi control…

Inuyasha brillaba de un color verde y era azotado violenta mente en el suelo, inmediatamente Silver se impuso adelante de Naruto y Luffy, quedando por ende parado enfrente de ellos…

Silver (Volteando a verlos) : quédense atrás de mi…

Silver inmediatamente cerraba los ojos, levantaba sus manos abiertas a la altura de los hombros, mientras sus manos brillaban de azul y la tierra alrededor de el comenzaba a temblar… Mientras Inuyasha intentaba moverse pero era extraño si movía su brazo derecho movía su pierna izquierda, si movía su cuello y el que respondía era el torso. Su cuerpo era un enredo no sabía cómo moverse en esta situación, mientras estaba acostado boca arriba…

Inuyasha : no tiene sentido pareciera que mi cuerpo está loco…

De repente la tierra comenzaba a vibrar y levantarse en diferentes fragmentos del piso, comenzando a juntarse todo sobre la cabeza de Silver a varios metros arriba de del erizo de plata. Silver movía las manos hacia arriba y todos los fragmentos de tierra, empezaron a fusionare en una gran esfera que se formaba, arriba de la cabeza de Silver, mientras esa gran esfera brillaba de color verde…

Luffy : veía sorprendido dicha escena y como se agrandaba más y más… La gran esfera de tierra…

Silver abría los ojos y veía a Inuyasha en suelo tirado, el guerrero del japon feudal solo veía sorprendido una bola tierra de 20 metros de diámetro… Pero su movilidad empezaba a regresar…

Silver : se acabo

Silver bajaba sus manos rápidamente a la altura de sus hombros, inmediatamente la gran bola de 20 metros se dirigida a Inuyasha qué a aun estaba en el suelo, de un momento a otro se paró un poco torpe del cuerpo el dueño de tesaiga. Aun con dificultad dio un salto sosteniendo su colmillo de acero en ambas manos. Lanzo un corte horizontal contra la gran esfera de tierra, mientras gritaba ¡VIENTO CORTANTE! Silver veía sorprendido esa acción…

Si lo veíamos, a lo lejos, se veía como alrededor de la esfera pasaba varias ondas de viento, estas agrietaban la gran esfera, más y más… Cuando todo se agrieto, surgió una explosión de nueves cafés enorme, dispersándose por todo el prado… La nube de tierra que se formo fue tan grande que desde las montañas algo lejanas, un joven de traje verde chino, con una cicatriz en su ojo derecho y pelo café, la veía…

Voz : Uzumaki Naruto… Acabare con tu vida de una vez por todas….

Mientras el joven se deslizaba por las montañas cuesta abajo…


	17. Chapter 16

Que puedo decir este capítulo salió gracias a que mi editora… Toso…Toso… "Zoey the Hedgehog123" estuvo presionando para sacarlo… Es broma, una disculpa de antemano por la tardanza "Zoey" y también a los lectores.

Que puedo decir esta vez, si han visto mi página de perfil de fanfiction sabrán que estoy trabajando en dos nuevos fics que deseo darles forma antes de seguir con "Shima Necros" y "Las joyas". Que puedo decir son proyectos que les doy forma y luego los continuo pero serán increíbles.

A partir de este capítulo coloco la imagen de portada de la fusión de la Joyas multiversales, estoy pensando seriamente dividir este fic, para que no sea una solo historia de más de 50 capítulos. Me imagino que hay lectores que se les haría tedioso leer fics así de largos… Así que separe la historia en partes de 20 a 25 capítulos aproximadamente.

Este y el penúltimo capítulo fueron difíciles por la acomodación en Word. Pero a partir de ahora será más rápido la publicación de capítulos. Que puedo decir, gracias a los que siguen este fic, personas como mi editora honoraria "Zoey the Hedgehog123", "dark love", "Rizel Iwaki", "Gato Lee", "Tsubaki2345" "Monkey D Victoria" y "Gabe Logan" y todos los lectores presentes que nunca comentan también gracias.

Este capítulo es muy especial, espero que descubran porque… Bueno mola y gracias.

Disclaimer, los personajes usados en este fic corresponden a sus respectivos autores. Menos los míos y los del colega Ocnarf.

* * *

><p>16. Solo en equipo sobreviremos…<p>

El mundo es grande, quizás ahora demasiado. Pero para Paradox existen mundos más fuertes y en peores condiciones… Pero ahora este mundo corre peligro y tiene una idea de cómo mejorar las cosas. El misterioso profesor se hallaba lejos del reciente trio que se acaba de formar en la mezcla de "templo sagrado" y "angel island". Paradox sostenía su reloj de bolsillo mientras lo tenía cerca de su boca usándolo como comunicador…

Paradox : Yanshin ha cruzado la línea esta vez…

Una voz con acento inglés que salía de su comunicador le contestaba…

Voz : ¿Cuándo no?

Otra voz un poco más calmada se comunicaba con los demás…

Voz : se que Yanshin paso afectar muchos universos… Pero en este momento estoy intentando solucionar algo bastante importante en otro lugar, en dos líneas de tiempo…

La voz con acento inglés volvía a responder…

Voz : si… tengo que lidiar con destrozos que realizo en otros 6 universos aparte de los que daño con el profesor…

Una voz muy diferente a las ultimas 2 respondía por el reloj, esta voz sonaba algo profunda…

Voz : bien yo tengo problemas para salir de mi dimensión en este preciso momento… El uso un conjuro que me impide salir de mi mundo…

La voz inglesa volvía a responder…

Voz : vamos chicos cuantas veces se los tengo que decir la magia no existe… Sin ofenderte Sr. Mago…

Paradox : Dr. Sé que es complicado para ti aceptar eso…

La voz calmada volvía responder…

Voz : Paradox tranquilo, al fin y acabo conozco el porqué de las ideas del Dr…

Una nueva voz se unía a la conversación…

Voz : yanshin es muy peligroso para que lo dejemos por allí… La última vez que uno de nosotros lo encontró…

Una voz masculina se sumaba a la conversación…

Voz : si… Yanshin es demasiado peligroso para que lo dejemos en manos de personas comunes… Paradox debes aguantar hasta que lleguemos… Y si es posible neutralízalo, encontrare la forma de sacar al fantasma de su dimensión… Cuando todos estemos listos nos dirigiremos aya…

La voz profunda volvía a comentar algo…

Voz : Dr… Te encargo a mi chico, tenle paciencia por favor…

Paradox : También cuida de Rex…

Voz : lo tengo todo planeado…

Cuando el misterioso grupo terminaba su conversación. En otra dimensión, un sujeto de capa veía todo lo sucedido en un portal gigante al frente de el (El portal era parecido al de la serie el "Túnel del tiempo") Sin embargo tenía 240 imágenes de eventos pasados, presentes y futuros… Donde se veían los universos por separado y parte de este nuevo universo fusionado…

Yanshin : veo que entraste a mi juego Paradox… Los villanos de estos mundos serán útiles… Por si acaso cambiare un poco las reglas del juego mientras en algunas pantallas Yanshin tocaba a algunos villanos que aparecían en las imágenes… y si es necesario mis "armas" se encargaran de ellos…

Mientras en su mano izquierda se veían 11 naipes los cueles solo era visible el reverso. La imagen del reverso era conformada por un símbolo circular que encerraba a un triángulo con vista hacia abajo, con un mango con la parte de arriba… El fondo del reverso era negro, con las líneas de los símbolos de color rojo…

48 horas antes de que Goku despertara… 2 voces veían una joya. La extraña joya era una mezcla bizarra de diferentes artefactos, sin ninguna proporción. Un cuarto de esta joya era conformada por una esfera de color naranja transparente con varias cartas de color blanco incrustadas dentro de ella, muy cerca del centro se podía a apreciar como si tuviera un pedazo de perla incrustado. Otro cuarto era formado, por la cabeza de lo que parecía ser una esmeralda de color morado. El cuarto debajo de esta lo conformaba una esfera naranja, con 3 estrellas bajando alrededor del cuarto de esfera, también en el centro de la joya, parecía haber otro fragmento de perla. Finalmente el último cuarto era conformado por el cuarto derecho de la punta de la esmeralda morada. La extraña joya carecía de simetría, ya que cada pedazo que la fusionaba salía muy alejado del resto.

Voz : esta joya tiene tanto chacra como un biju…

Voz : y también posee un haki tremendo…

Voz : hay otras energías extrañas en ella…

Voz : con tus experimentos y los míos, sabes lo que lograremos…

Mientras los 2 reían a su propia forma

Actual mente, en las afueras de la ciudad "Station Square". Se veían a varias figuras peleando, sin embargo una de ellas era prisionero de un hombre de pantano… Este tenía sus brazo izquierdo estirado formando con este una esfera de pantano, que tenía frente a el. Donde encerraba la cabeza Vegeta, quien intentaba liberarse desesperadamente, sus manos estaban pegadas a la esfera. El saiyajin de la cintura hacia arriba formaba parte de la prisión de la bola de pantano, solo tenía las piernas al descubierto y las movía de un lado a otro intentando golpear algo ya que no podía hacer más. Kakashi lo veía con su sharingan de 3 aspas al sujeto que encerraba a Vegeta, Shadow jadeaba había lanzado varios ataques y Sanji había usado su técnica "jambe" pero Caribu absorbía dichas técnica y por algún motivo extraño Caribu parecía inmune al haki…

Caribu (Sacando su lengua y viendo a la esfera que hacia) : ¿Qué pasa su majestad? Pensé que un pirata no sería nada para usted…

Kakashi (Viendo a Caribu) : ese sujeto es irreal… Mi Raikiri lo absorbió como si nada…

Sanji : es un usuario tipo logia lo habíamos visto antes, pero parece ser inmune al haki… Sin el haki solo podríamos vencerlo encerrándolo…

Shadow : puedo intentar mandarlo a otra dimensión... Pero…

Caribu sacando su lengua riéndose, mientras seguía asfixiando al saiyajin… Los movientes de las piernas de este comenzaban a bajar de intensidad y se hacían más lentos…

Kero : tenemos que hacer algo y rápido o mataran a vegeta… Un momento, es un pantano…

Sanji (Volteando a ver a Kero) : si… ¿Pero que tiene que ver?

Kero (Viendo a Sanji) : necesitaremos grandes cantidades de tierra… Para vencerlo… Después tu patada en llamas hará el resto…

Shadow (Sonreia, por la idea que acabab de tener el pequeño guardian) : entiendo…

Kakashi : esto nos servirá…

Kakashi hacia varios sellos con sus manos, finalmente conectaba sus manos al piso y 4 paredes de tierra con imágenes talladas de perros, se levantaban varios metros de alto. Sobre los pies de Kakashi, Shadow, Sanji y Kero, las paredes habían formado una especie de torre sin techo que encerraban a Caribu…

Caribu (Viendo a sus 4 oponentes hacia arriba) : no hay lugar que pueda detenerme…

Kero : ahora…

Kakashi lanzo en dirección al piso de la torre varios papeles explosivos, una vez concluido. Descendía por una de las paredes externas de la torre colocando nuevamente más sellos. Una vez terminado esta acción daba un salto alejándose de esta aterrizando en el piso. Sanji dio un salto hacia atrás y mientras decencia lanzaba una serie de patadas desde el muro externo las cuales quebraban la pared de tierra y lanzaban varios rocas sobre Caribu y Shadow se impulsaba con sus botas quedando encima de la torre y lanzaba serie de y chaos spear… Una vez que detonaron los sellos y la unión de todos los ataques hizo que la gran torre de tierra se derrumbara y sepultara a Caribu…

Kero (Viendo los escombros generados por los ataques) : atentos…

Una vez que el erizo negro aterrizo en suelo, todos veían como los escombros eran absorbidos por una especie de maza pantanosa. Una vez que todos los pedazos de tierra fueron absorbidos, se volvía a formar la imagen de Caribu, mientras seguía asfixiando a Vegeta. Pero el color del pantano se veía de un café más oscuro…

Caribu (Ponía una mirada psicópata, viendo a todos, mientras sacaba la lengua) : ¡LOS MATARE!

En eso Shadow iniciaba su "chaos burst" alrededor de Caribu, se formó una esfera de color morada alrededor del erizo. La bola de calor hizo que se empezara a secar la piel del pirata… Una vez acabado el ataque, Sanji uso su "jambe" girando con sus manos en el piso, sus piernas en la parte de lo alto, el calor generado hizo, que todo el cuerpo de Caribu se hiciera un barro duro sin que el pirata pudiera decir una sola palabra… La estatua de barro comenzaba a quebrase de la parte de la esfera de pantano que asfixiaba a Vegeta, mientras los fragmentos de esa esfera salían volando por doquier como si explotara… Dejando ver a Vegeta, el cual había caído apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda y brazo derecho mientras jadeaba mucho, con su mirada en dirección al piso. El saiyajin se veía por unos momentos rubio de ojos verdes, pero en poco tiempo volvía su pelo a hacer negro igual que sus ojos…

Kakashi : fue muy inteligente de tu parte kero san… (Mientras comenzaba a tapar su ojo rojo con su banda ninja)

Sanji (Viendo a Kero) : no lo entendí, hasta que Caribu se volvió barro duro… Eres un genio kero chan…

Shadow (Sonriendo, viendo a los restos duros de barro esparcidos por el suelo) : usar la arcilla del pantano más la tierra, que absorbió extra en el… Lo volvió una mezcla viviente… Con un poco de calor se volvió como una vasija de barro en el horno, haciéndolo solido… Bien debemos ir por las esmeraldas…

Vegeta (Aun recuperando el aliento) : espera rata… El que aquí es líder y dice que hacer soy yo…

Shadow (Volteando a ver Saiyajin) : quien te nombro líder principito… Si lo recuerdo bien te acabamos de salvar…

Vegeta (Viendo enojado a Shadow, mientras se paraba) : tenía todo bajo control pronto lo derrotaría…

Kero (Gritando) : ¡BASTA! Debemos trabajar en equipo… Si no, nunca llegaremos a ningún lado…

Kakashi (Viendo a Kero) : Kero san tiene razón… Debemos volver a nuestros mundos…

Sanji : es verdad Nami swan y Robin chan me esperan en el Sunny…

Shadow : A egg man le espera una bonita celda…

Kero (Viendo al saiyajin) : ¿Vegeta que dices?

Vegeta : bien vámonos, sin mi ustedes ya estarían muertos…

Mientras el saiyajin comenzaba a caminar al frente de todos

Shadow : no soy el príncipe de una raza de 7 personas, que presume de grandes habilidades y necesita ser salvado de un pantano…

Mientras el erizo comenzaba a caminar hacia la misma dirección que el saiyajin…

Vegeta (Sin voltear a ver a Shadow) : eres una simple rata, no la última forma de vida…

Mientras Shadow y Vegeta seguían discutiendo, Sanji preguntaba sobre la sabiduría de uno de los sannin legendario… Mientras el ninja y el pirata caminaban atrás del erizo y el saiyajin.

Sanji (Leyendo aun el primer volumen de Icha Icha) : Kakashi, este libro es el mejor…

Kakashi (Con su ojo tapado y sonriendo en su único ojo visible) : por supuesto…

Kero los veía alejare, mientras pensaba en lo largo que sería el viaje… Pero era la única forma de encontrar a Sakura…

Kakashi (Volteando a ver a Kero) : kero san, vámonos…

Kero : si… ¡QUÉ NO SOY TU MASCOTA!

Mientras Kero los alcanzaba volando por detrás, mientras con Gohan y Gara volaban por unos archipiélagos lagos muy extraños…. El kazakage iba volando en su cumulo de arena, mientras el mestizo volaba por su técnica de vuelo…

Gohan (Viendo en dirección a los archipiélagos) : esto es irreal…

Gara (Volteando a ver a Gohan) : ¿Conoces esas islas?

Gohan : Si una, pero… Las demás, una está nevando... Y otra parece… Una selva, cada una es tan extraña...

Gara (Señalando una de las islas) : que es eso de la isla nevada…

Gohan : vamos…

Mientras se dirigían a una la isla nevada, la cual tenía un castillo en el centro de lo que parecía una montaña. Sin embargo de este se veían varias explosiones…

Mientras… Con Hinata y Nami, ellas habían repetido el suceso varias veces hasta que el "Egg Cerberus" parecía estar vencido tirado sobre la nieve, ambas jóvenes jadeaban mucho…

Nami : al fin…

Hinata : esa cosa era muy dura…

Nami : es un robot muy extraño...

De eso de la nada el robot volvía a parase…

Hinata : no otra vez…

Pero en eso del cielo caía un torbellino en llamas destruyendo la cabeza, dándole al egg cerberus, el golpe de gracia… EL cuerpo del robor sin cabeza caia al piso definitivamente sacando chispas de diversos lugares, mientras la capa de nueve comenzaba a enterrarlo…

Nami (Viendo al torbellino de fuego) : ¿Qué es eso?

Hinata (Tambien viendo al torbellino) : no lo sé…

Mientras ambas veían impactadas el torbellino de fuego desvanecerse… Mientras, en unos prados lejanos varios marinos luchaban a más no poder con un objeto extraño en el cielo…

Marino : esa ave de metal es muy fuerte y nuestras balas rebotan en toda su coraza…

Marino (Gritando a sus compañeros) : ¡CONTRA ATACAN!

De un avión color zafiro que se navegaba por las nubes a muchos pies de altura, salían unas semillas y de estas al abrirse soltaba un gas dicho gas, dormía a gran parte de los marinos y solo quedaban de pie algunos…

Marino es ese animal raro de 2 colas y Sogeking/Ussop, parte la infame tripulación de los mugiwaras… Nos disparan desde esa ave de metal…

: o ¿Deberás?

Marino (Volteando a ver a la persona que acaba de aparecer) : ¿Almirante que hace usted aquí?

Almirante : Vengo a dar un paseo… ¿Así que, uno de los mugiwaras está aquí?

Marino : si, pero…

Almirante (Viendo al cielo) : ¿Tenemos cañones?

Marino : si pero…

Almirante (Sin dejar de ver al cielo) : dispárame…

Mientras en el tornado, era un pequeño avión color azul, con 2 asientos. Tenía una hélice al frente de este y dos alas a los lados, los cuales tenían un propulsor en cada una. Finalmente en la cola del avión había otro propulsor, así como varios sistemas de armas, en todo el avión…

Tails : bien Ussop, debemos retíranos estamos cerca…

Ussop iba a responder hasta que vio sorprendido por la ventana…

Ussop (Gritando) : ¡TAILS! mueve el tornado ahora mismo a máxima velocidad…

Tails (Volteando su mirada al asiento de atrás) : ¿Qué pasa?

El sonido de la bala de cañón se oía retumbar y veían los el capitán del tornado y su pasajero. La bala dirigirse hacia el avión zafiro y que sobre sus pies alguien iba parado en ella… Cuando Tails la esquiva la bala queda frente a ellos un hombre de traje amarillo con rayas verticales, con una playera verde debajo de su traje, lentes de color amarillo y barba pequeña y pelo corto…

Ussop (Viendo al sujeto que estaba parado sobre el motor del tornado) : no puede ser es…

Tails (Viendo al extraño personaje) : están temerario como Sonic… ¿Lo conoces Ussop?

Ussop (Viendolo directo a los ojos) : es el almirante Kizaru….

Kizaru desde enfrente de ellos solo levantaba su mano izquierda en señal de saludo…

Paradox, solo veía desde lo alto de la angel island, el paisaje. El cual era un extenso mar, con un cielo que desentona un poco con este. Había que ser muy perspicaz para notar la diferencia de que este cielo y mar eran de dos mundos diferentes…

Paradox (Viendo en dirección al paisaje) : bien… Solo tenemos que resistir…

Mientras el caminante del tiempo comenzaba a caminar adentro del bosque del angel island, mientras se desvanecía a simple vista…


	18. Chapter 17

Venga me eh tratado desde el ultimo capitulo… Pronto cambiare eso, solo puedo decir que este capítulo va dedicado a "Zoey The Hedgehog 123", gracias por estar siempre pendiente de este fic que me gusta mucho. Si pueden dé vez en cuando dense una vuelta por mis otros fics. Gracias a todos los que siguen este fic también y que nunca comentan porque sé que están allí. Y lo sé por raiting de visitas… Mola un saludo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17. Los choques de poderes...<p>

Mientras dentro de los asientos del tornado Tails y Ussop. Se sorprendían de Kizaru... El extraño hombre de edad avanzada, montado sobre la bala de cañón seguía saludándolos.

Ussop (Viendo con sorpresa al frente) : Tails vámonos de aquí...

Tails : está bien

Tails movía el tornado a máxima velocidad dejando atrás al hombre mayor con lentes... No entendía el porqué de la reacción de Ussop, pero si era alguien que conocía y peligroso le haría caso. Pero de repente...

Kizaru : oh... Que maquina tan extraña...

Tails : ( sorprendido y viéndolo ) es tan veloz como Sonic...

Ussop (Viendo aun al frente con una mueca de frustración) : rayos...

El comandante conocido "Kizaru" estaba parado en la parte del cofre del tornado, viendo directamente a los ojos a Tails y Ussop...

Kizaru : oh, mugiwara tiene una nueva mascota en su tripulación, un mapache de dos colas...

Tails solo bajaba la cabeza y con una gota al estilo anime...

Tails : soy un zorro... No un mapache...

Kizaru : oh... Eres muy extraño... ¿Oh espera puedes hablar? Debes haberte comido una fruta...

Tails (Viendo al hombre de traje amarillo) : espera no he comido una de esas frutas, soy de otra dimensión la luz que viste...

Kizaru : mmm... Así que tú eres responsable de eso… Además esta máquina tan rara y Ussop/Sogeking está contigo... Bien le serán muy útiles al gobierno para el interrogatorio...

Ussop (Viendo enojado al vicealmirante) : ¡No entiendes la gravedad del asunto! Otro mundo se ha fusionado con el nuestro... Eso puede poner en peligro todo como lo conocemos...

Kizaruo (Viendo serio a Ussop) : ya entiendo, así que iniciaron otro incidente...

Ussop (Viendo con desesperación al vicealmirante) : no... El mundo...

Kizaru : bien, ahora me toca a mí... contestarles...

Kizaru levantaba su pierna lo más alto posible, aun estando de pie sobre su pierna izquierda. Su rodilla derecha hasta la suela de su pie, se iluminaba de un color muy luminoso y brillante...

Kizaru (Aun con una actitud tranquila) : vemos si esta máquina, soporta una patada a la velocidad de la luz...

Tails (Con una cara de sorpresa) : ¿Qué?

Kizaru bajaba su pie sobre el tornado, a lo lejos se veía una explosión de luz y fuego... Los que estaban más cerca la alcanzaron a ver...

Rock lee : Goku hanshi ¿Qué es eso? (señalando la explosión)

Goku (Viendo la nube roja en el cielo) : increíble quizás sea alguno de mis amigos, Krillin, Yamcha o Ten Shin Han…

Sonic (Volteando a ver al saiyajin) : ¿De verdad?

Goku : si creo que en nuestro mundo, solo nosotros podemos hacer ataques de ese tipo...

Sonic (Sonic sonriendo) : ok vayamos...

Goku : Lee sube a mi espalda... ¿Sonic estás listo?

Sonic : hagámoslo...

Rock lee subía confundido a la espalda de Goku. De un momento a otro Goku y Sonic salían disparados a grandes velocidades al lugar de la explosión... Mientras en el archipiélago _Sabaody_... Ya habían desembarcado Franky y Omega, en la isla, caminaban por el área del bosque donde tiempo atrás habían sido emboscados por los pacifistas, caminaban por extenso bosque con raíces submarinas hasta que…

Franky : supa, llegamos...

Omega : guardando datos en la memoria central… "Archipielago Sabaody" analizando...

Franky solo suspiraba, Omega tomaba todo de una forma muy seria... El momento era detenido por el sonido de disparos, los cuales se oían a una corta distancia.

Franky : ¿Qué fue eso?

Omega (Mientras usaba su visión telescópica, mirando a los alrededores): analizando, "Agentes G.U.N" y hombres parecidos a los marinos del siglo XVI guerrero desconocido usando monstruos extraños para defenderse... Análisis final, base de datos incompleta...

Franky (Viendo a Omega sorprendido) : ¿Marinos dijiste?

Omega : afirmativo...

Franky : ayudemos a ese guerrero vamos...

Omega : misión alterna comenzando... "Ayudar a guerrero desconocido"

Mientras Franky salía corriendo y Omega activabais sus propulsores para moverse, a velocidades moderadas...

El combate bizarro entre el erizo plateado, el ninja y el pirata contra el guerrero del Japón feudal continuaba, llegando a su clímax... Después de la explosión, una gran nube de humo se levantaba alrededor de todo el verde y delicado paisaje. Impidiendo que se pudiera vislumbrar alguno de los luchadores, Silver estaba tirado boca arriba en el piso consiente pero aun aturdido por el golpe...

Silver : es muy fuerte...

Voz : tú tampoco te quedas atrás...

Silver racionaba de golpe a ente esa voz… Lo siguiente que sintió fue una fuerte patada en las costillas que lo sacaba de la nube de humo, cuando reaccionaba veía frente a el, a Inuyasha, listo para lanzador una estocada vertical descendiente. Para cortaron en 2...

Del piso entre Inuyasha y Silver salía Naruto con los ojos de rana de nuevo, pero esta vez con 2 rasengan normales en modo sabio en sus manos... Inmediata mente los conecta en el pecho de Inuyasha...

Naruto: sempo rasenregan

Inuyasha (Viéndolo sorprendido) : ¿Cómo rayos lo hiciste?

Los 2 rasengan envolvían a Inuyasha y lo devolvían a la nube polvo, Inuyasha era encerrado en una gran esfera giratoria hasta que uso de nuevo el viento cortante. Liberándose de la esfera azul que lo envolvía, en ese momento se veía bastante agotado y sucio con 2 hilos de sangre deslizándose por su boca... Mientras el ataque paso a un costado Naruto y Silver que seguían viendo la nube de humo, a pesar de la gran zanja que se acaba de formar junto a ellos. Desde dentro de la nube de humo, algo contraatacaba rápidamente a Inuyasha…

Luffy : gomu gomu no... Jet Axe

Por encima de la nube de humo una pierna de color rojo y sacando humo, imbuida con haki haciéndola oscurecer. Se levantaba después rápidamente desciende al piso estrellándose en el estómago de Inuyasha. Este al recibir el ataque desprevenido, lo impacta bruscamente contra el piso, sumergiendo a al guerrero peliblanco algunos metros por debajo del piso… El golpe fue tal que Inuyasha escupía sangre por la boca. Mientras la nube de humo se empezaba a disipar y la pierna de Luffy regresaba a él...

Naruto (sonriendo) : Datebayo funciono...

Silver (Volteando a ver a Naruto?: ¿Lo planearon?

Naruto : si, después del choque le dije a Luffy que estuviera listo, lo atacaría con mis rasengan en modo senin y él lo remataria con un ataque muy fuerte...

Silver (Viendo molesto al rubio) : ¿Me usaron como señuelo?

Naruto (Se ponía un poco nervioso por la mirada del erizo) : Tranquilo perro-erizo, lo habíamos planeado bien para que estuvieras fuera de peligro, datebayo...

Silver (enojado aun viendo a Naruto) : ¡Qué soy un erizo! (Sin embargo se calmaba rápidamente) Fue un buen plan... Gracias por salvarme de ese ser...

Naruto (sonriente) : he, tu también nos ayudaste...

Luffy (Mientras llegaba con su amigo y el erizo) : bien el hombre perro esta derrotado...

Inuyasha (gritando) : ¡ESO QUISIERAN!

Del hoyo en la tierra salta Inuyasha, muy alto... Quedando por encima de los 3 que lo veían sorprendidos. El guerrero del Japón antiguo, estaba muy sucio y herido, pero blandía su colmillo de acero hacia tras mientras se preparaba para lanzar una estocada muy fuerte...

Naruto (Viendo decidió al mestizo) : Luffy acabare con esto...

Luffy (Volteando a ver a Naruto): eso quisieras, lo haremos juntos...

Silver (Viendo decidió al dueño de Tesaiga) : tampoco retrocedo…

Naruto ponía sus manos en cruz, con sus dedos índice y el de en medio. De esa forma creaba 2 clones más en modo sabio, Luffy inflaba su brazo derecho preparando un ataque poderoso, mientras Silver se preparaba concentrando una gran cantidad de psi en sus palmas...

Inuyasha (aun en aire) : baku...

Mientras los clones de Naruto desaparecían en nubes de humo, pero el original aun con ojos amarillos, tenía una especie de shuriken de viento en su mano derecha girando muy rápido... Luffy había puesto su brazo derecho atrás de él, dicho brazo había adquirido un tamaño gigante, además de estar imbuido de haki ya que era de color negro... Silver tenía toda su energía psi enfocado a su palma derecha, su brazo brillaba de color verde muy fuerte… Los 3 miraban a Inuyasha y saltaban al mismo tiempo en dirección a él, mientras el guerrero seguía hablando...

Inuyasha : ryu

Naruto : rasen shuriken

Luffy : gomu gomu no elephant gun...

Silver : psi control focus shock

Inuyasha : ha...

4 ataques listos para chocar y liberar todo, 4 corazones con 4 intenciones listas para liberase, tan cerca y lejos del objetivo en común que tendrán...


	19. Aviso

Hola a todos, soy Knightday…

Sé que me eh retraso bastante con los capítulos… Realmente estoy en un proceso personal, en este momento. Así que hasta nuevo aviso estarán pausados "Shima Necros" y "Las joyas multiversales". Espero su compresión por estos sucesos. Gracias de antemano.


End file.
